I Work For You
by lilblueangel1223
Summary: When Fudge goes to Draco's Manor expecting to find Draco married, Draco becomes desperate in his search for a wife. Hoping to become the next Minister of Magic, he stumbles upon Hermione outside of his door. Will Fudge see through this charade?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One of I Work for You:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters regarding Harry Potter. **

Summary: Draco hires Hermione to be his wife for a couple of months to impress his boss. Will this act turn into love between them? Or will things get way beyond worse? Based on the movie "Borrowed Hearts."

* * *

Hermione Granger danced around the store, humming to herself as she bustled around in her work. She came across the _yearbook_ section in the store where she worked at, and she smiled a happy smile. Taking a black one with a picture of a trio on the cover, she opened it up to a random page.

Looking at it, she smiled as the memories resurfaced. She felt as if she was back in school once again.

After graduating from Hogwarts, she had decided to work in the bookstore, _Flourish and Blotts. _She still had a passion for books, and only enjoyed them more and more as each day passed by. Her thirst for knowledge was apparent, as customers would come up to talk to her about certain books.

Harry Potter, one of Hermione's best friends, was now an Auror. He had married Ginny Weasley, Hermione's other best friend and they had two twins, Lily Potter and James Potter Jr. They were now two years old, and though both were cute, they were still very mischievous.

Hermione's other best friend, Ronald Weasley, brother of Ginny, was in Romania, helping Charlie with the dragons. He had married Lavender, and had one son, Derek Weasley, who was also two years old.

It seemed as if all of her friends had already developed their love lives, and were settling down.

Hermione couldn't help feel a bit jealous as she thought of her own nonexistent love life. Sure, she had the occasional date with the man whom she would meet while discussing a book, or sipping coffee in the nearest Mooncoin.

She knew that she was decent looking. She caught a glimpse of her own face in the mirror that was hung up on the wall, and she smiled at her reflection. She now had sleek brown hair; she thought the frizzy hair was too much to handle. She had a nice figure, and was always dressed in outstanding clothes.

The door suddenly slammed, and Hermione snapped out of her reverie. She blinked her two beautiful chocolate brown eyes, and realized that it was almost time to close the shop.

Oh, how she looked forward to going home! She smiled a wry smile. She lived in an apartment by herself, in a quiet, but pretty neighborhood. She was friends with all of her neighbors, and enjoyed talking to them every so often.

She locked up the store, before heading home.

* * *

Draco Malfoy, after graduating from Hogwarts, had become an Auror, just like Harry; however, Draco was the Head Auror. He was very busy in his job, and found that he rarely had time for a love life. He thought of himself as a workaholic, and not a romantic type of guy.

Pansy Parkinson, his former girlfriend, had married Goyle, and was off in a better place. He had lost touch of his parents, and found that he wanted to keep it that way. His father had moved away, probably searching for his 'master'.

After his seventh year, Voldemort had fought the Light side, and just when it seemed that the Light side was about to win, Voldemort somehow got away. He was somewhere on Earth, but nowhere near the wizarding world. Draco had moved to the Light side, after Severus Snape had convinced Draco that Voldemort was the true enemy, not Muggle-borns.

Seeing so many people die, Draco made up his mind that he was going to be an Auror and help catch dementors, protect other wizards and witches, and somehow right the wrong he had done.

His boss was Percy Weasley, who was also an Auror.

"Draco!"

Draco turned, and saw Percy, who had just entered the study of the Malfoy Manor, which he had inherited after his parents had moved away.

"Hey Percy, how's it going?" he asked, not really waiting for an answer.

"Listen, I just had a talk with Cornelius Fudge, and I heard that he wants to visit you," Percy told Draco carefully.

"What? Why?" Draco asked, "I thought he went to the Bahamas for vacation after the seventh year!"

"Well, you know that he has been gone for some time. Now he wants to find a person worthy for _his _job, so he can retire. So he's now looking for a new Minister of Magic. I talked to him, and well, he decided to come live with you for a couple of months."

Draco's eyes widened, "Uh, okay. So what's up?"

Percy smiled a smile too bright, "Well, you see … he is now a 'family man' and wants somebody to take over his job after he retires. The man he chooses to take over should be happily married."

"What?" yelled Draco, "But I'm not married. And I don't think that I ever will be. At least not for a long time now!"

"Yes, so now we have to find you a pretend wife for a couple of months," Percy said, walking with Draco towards the living room.

"How am I to find a wife?" asked Draco, bewildered.

"That's where I come in!" announced Percy.

"What's your plan, exactly? You can't expect somebody to come waltzing into my house now, can you?" asked Draco.

"Calm down, man!" barked Percy jokingly.

"Good evening, Master Draco," said Draco's butler, Benjamin, walking into the living room.

"It is, isn't it? Could you tell Anita to get me a lemon tea?" he asked.

"Okay," Ben said, bowing his head, "And Mr. Weasly, would you like anything?" asked Ben.

"Ah, coffee please. With a little sugar and lots of milk," said Percy, smiling at the thought of some hot coffee.

Benjamin smiled and left the room, leaving Percy and Draco to sit down.

"So, here's the plan…" said Percy.

* * *

Hermione had not yet had her apparating, so she had to walk across town to get to her apartment. It had begun to snow, and she was not even half way home.

"No!" she cried. "Why in the world does it have to snow right now?"

Right after she said that, rain began to fall, followed by thunder and lightning.

Hermione tried the best she could do to dodge the rain, as she ran towards the nearest house. She threw herself on the front door, and not knowing that it was unlocked, she fell into the house.

* * *

"Now, who do you know that is single? After all she sho-"

Percy was cut by the sound of a door opening, followed by a loud thump on the ground.

"What the?" asked Draco.

The two ran towards the front door, and saw a young woman on the floor.

She had gotten up and was brushing the snow from her clothing.

"Sorry," she cried, "I was just trying to get away from the rain. I didn't know that the door was opened, and I accidentally fell in. I'll be leaving now," she finished.

The whole time she was talking, her eyes were on the floor, and not on anybody else.

She had turned around when…

"Wait!" cried Percy.

"Yes?" she asked with her eyes still on the door handle.

"Uh, listen. We'll make you a deal. We really need a favor right now," said Percy, a bit too desperately.

"We do?" asked Draco, raising up his eyebrows.

"Quiet! You see, Draco here is in a tough situation."

At the sound of the name 'Draco' Hermione gasped quietly.

"He needs somebody to be his wife for a couple of months."

"And so?" asked Hermione.

"Well, you just came into his house and dirtied his floor and everything!" Percy exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! But there is no way that I'm agreeing to your deal," she cried.

"Well, how about he pay you?" Percy suggested.

"Now wait a minute!" cried Draco, "I never agreed to that!"

"Oh hush! We only need her for two months. We'll give her three hundred galleons for each month," he said.

"No," said Hermione, "But I'm not the type of person to do these kinds of stuff."

"How about five hundred?" offered Percy.

Hermione bit her lip. One thousand galleons was a lot of money. She could really use that. Working at Flourish and Blotts, Hermione usually barely managed to pay the bills in time.

"Sophie!" cried Draco.

The maid appeared at the doorway.

"Yes, Master Draco?" she asked.

"Please take this young woman up to the guest room, and clean her up. And put some warmer clothes on her!" ordered Draco.

"Yes, Master Draco," Sophie said, beckoning Hermione to follow her.

She led Hermione upstairs, and Hermione was careful not to make eye contact with Draco or Percy. She knew that if either one saw her, he'd probably not want Hermione to take the 'job'.

Draco didn't like Hermione, and the two had never mended their 'friendship' before Hogwarts ended. Sure, both were Head Boy and Head Girl, but their conversations were always tight and quick.

Percy was still over protective of Hermione. He had always thought of her as a little sister, even though he was in an argument with his family.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief when she entered the guest room.

"Why don't you take a bath first, Ms…?" asked the maid.

"Hermione. Hermione Granger," Hermione supplied.

"Hermione," said Sophie.

"Thank you. I think a warm bath would be nice," said Hermione.

"Your clothes are outside on your bed, and I'll call you when it's time for dinner," explained Sophie.

Hermione gave the maid a smile of gratitude, before the maid left the room.

Hermione undressed and filled the bathtub with water. She poured in the soap, _Strawberry Bubbles, _and settled into the tub.

She couldn't believe Draco would do a rash thing like that. Then again, she never knew he would switch to the light side, either. He didn't even know who she was, and yet he was willing to 'wed' her!

She had not seen Malfoy since they had graduated.

She had known that he was an Auror, and a very good one, but she would have thought that he was already married.

She sighed, and began to relax as the bubble bath calmed down the chaotic event that had just happened.

Hermione had to admit that Draco had indeed turned into a mighty fine young man.

He was still the same boy she had known, except now he was taller, his hair a paler shade of blonde, and he was more muscular. His gray eyes still had the same hard, intense look to them, except that they now contained knowledge and depth, probably from the battle between the Light and Dark side.

She let her mind wander to why Draco was still single, and she soon began to fall into a very comfortable daydream.

* * *

"Do you have any idea who that girl is?" asked Draco.

"Um, nope. Drat," said Percy, smacking his forehead, "I should have asked, huh?"

"Uh, duh!" said Draco, giving Percy a slap on the back of his head.

"What if I don't like her? What if she's not pretty? What if she's not nice?" asked Draco.

"Ah! Stop it with these what ifs! I'm sure you'll like her just fine!" he cried.

"Remind me again what happened the last time you were sure of something?" asked Draco, glaring at Percy.

Percy gave an embarrassed smile and said, "Well, Draco, I'm sure _this_ will work out."

Draco rolled his eyes, "You better be!"

* * *

Hermione, finished with the bath, got out of the bathtub and reached for the light blue terry cloth robe that was hanging on the clothes hanger.

She dried herself off, and walked out into the bedroom.

She glanced down at the dress that Sophie had picked out for her.

"Wow!" she gasped, "Pretty!"

It was pale pink, made out of silk, and it had a very low neckline. It had thin straps, and a bow that tied in the back. The skirt of the dress flowed down elegantly.

Hermione put it on, and found that it was her perfect size. It fit her waistline just right, and flowed down past her ankles. It had little rhinestones on the bottom right of the dress, and shone when light hit down upon it.

She knew that if she had wanted to buy this dress, she'd probably have to save up about three months worth of paychecks before she had enough money to purchase it.

Hermione rummaged through the cabinet of the bathroom, and found a blow dryer for her hair.

"Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy, a Pureblood, would use these things?" Hermione thought to herself.

She turned it on, and dried her hair. Within minutes, her hair was dry.

She supposed she could have charmed her hair dry, but she always thought that blow-drying it made her hair look thicker.

Hermione looked under the sink one more time, and saw a make up bag. She took it out, and removed a pale pink lipstick as well as a light peach blush.

After several of minutes later, she was finished, and she decided to look around the guest room, seeing as how Sophie had not called her down yet.

The room was really big, and she could probably fit her little apartment into it.

The room contained a wide screen television, with a DVD and VCR player. Next to the television was an impressive sound system, with her own boom box that could play CD's as well as broadcast the radio. By another wall, there was a flat screen computer and a large desk, which the computer was resting on. There was an inviting king-sized bed next to the other wall with large fluffy pillows.

Suddenly she gasped. She could not believe her eyes. Her eyes had fallen upon a gigantic bookshelf, which stretched across a whole wall. Each shelf was filled with books. She walked towards it, and gingerly fingered a book. She pulled it out, and saw that it was one of her favorite books, _Hogwarts, A History. _Hermione smiled fondly. She missed Hogwarts a lot.

"Ms. Hermione?" a voice broke into her deep thoughts.

Hermione turned her head.

"Sophie! Hello," she said, smiling warmly at the young girl.

"Dinner is served," Sophie said, smiling uncertainly back. She was not used to people being so kind to her.

"Okay. Thank you. I'll be right out."

Hermione followed Candice outside to the staircase.

"Well, it's now or never!" she thought to herself.

* * *

"Master Draco," said Benjamin, "Dinner is ready."

"Ah! Thank you, Ben," Draco said, nodding at the butler.

"Where's the girl?" asked Percy.

A voice interrupted their conversation.

"Master Draco, here she is," said Sophie in her soft voice.

Draco turned his head and saw Sophie.

"Thank you, Sophie. You may be excused."

She stepped out of his way, and Draco saw a pretty brown haired girl that was standing behind Sophie.

She may have changed her hairstyle and her clothes could be different, but there was no way that Draco would ever forget her.

He gasped.

"Hermione!" he breathed.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please read and review. I'm going back and editing my chapters. Hope you enjoy. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Draco hires Hermione to be his wife for a couple of months to impress his boss. Will this act turn into love between the two of them? Or will things only get worse? This fanfiction is based on the movie "Borrowed Hearts" which was aired on Fox Family.

**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters regarding Harry Potter.

* * *

**Recap from Chapter 1: **

She stepped out of his way, and Draco saw a pretty brown haired girl that was standing behind Sophie.

She may have changed her hairstyle and her clothes could be different, but there was no way that Draco would ever forget her.

He gasped.

"Hermione!" he breathed.

* * *

**Chapter 2 of I Work for You:**

"What are you doing here?" asked a flustered looking Draco.

"Uh, well, I sort of stumbled into your house, Mr. Malfoy. It was raining pretty hard, and I needed to find shelter for the moment…" she said, trailing off.

Draco nodded, "Yes, I know."

"So, I guess here I am! Your pretend wife…" she said, looking a bit embarrassed to be in this situation. After all, she _was _the Hermione Granger.

"But, knowing you, Granger, you would never agree to an offer like this!" exclaimed Draco, still looking confused.

Hermione shrugged, "I … I didn't realize it was _you_ that I would be marrying. And besides, it's too late now, isn't it?"

There was an awkward silence, until Percy clapped his hands together.

"Okay! Well, enough of that. How are you, Hermione?" he asked her sincerely.

Hermione looked around, until her eyes landed onto Percy.

Glad to see a familiar, friendly face, she sighed in relief, and broke out into a grin.

"Hi, Percy! I'm … fine. Just a bit shaken up, I guess," said Hermione, brushing a strand of hair that had fallen into her eye back behind her ear.

Draco took all of this in.

_"How come she didn't smile at me?" _he thought to himself.

"So, Hermione, why did you accept, really?" he asked, half-curious, half-teasing.

Hermione looked embarrassed and gave a grin, "I don't know why. I … I guess … well, I guess I needed the money," she said.

"But you helped Harry and Ron defeat Voldemort. I thought you'd be very successful by now, being offered jobs here and there," said Percy.

Hermione shook her head and gave a sad sigh, "No, I don't know what happened. It's true that I _was _offered quite a load of jobs, but I refused them all because I wanted to work at Flourish and Blotts. I guess I perhaps took the wrong road…"

Draco, wanting to break in on the conversation, cleared his throat and announced that it was time for dinner.

The three proceeded to the dining room, and sat down at a very long table. Draco took a seat at the head of the table, Hermione at his left, and Percy at his right.

The food was served, and the three began eating.

Draco and Percy began talking about business when suddenly Hermione broke in.

"Uh, pardon me for asking, but Malfoy, you have never liked the Weasley family - sorry Percy - so why are you and Percy here so 'friendly' and acting like there is nothing wrong?" she asked.

Draco turned red and looked away.

Percy cleared his throat, and began talking.

"Hermione, well, you know that we're both Aurors," he said.

Hermione nodded.

"Well, to tell you the truth, we detested each other, seeing who could outdo the other by catching the most 'bad guys', as you may say," Percy said, smiling to himself.

"Yeah, and then we got caught by Fudge," muttered Draco darkly.

"But anyway, I was coming out of the Leaky Cauldron one night, when I saw Draco fighting with another guy. It seemed like the other guy was winning, but because he was my enemy, I didn't want to help Draco; however, I saw that he was losing … by a lot, so I stepped in and helped Draco catch the bad guy, who by the way, was one of Voldemort's followers. Ever since then, we sort of became friends," said Percy.

"Oh," replied Hermione.

"Any other questions?" replied Draco, sarcastically.

"Yes. Why didn't you become a Deatheater like your father wanted you to?" asked Hermione.

There was sudden silence all throughout the Malfoy Manor.

"Because I didn't want to hurt innocent people like my father did. My father tortured my mum and me for a long time, and I didn't do anything about it. I didn't stop him from the torture. I simply let it happen."

"So have you met he - who - must - not - be - named?" asked Hermione.

"Voldemort?" asked Draco, ignoring the wince from Hermione.

"Yes, I suppose so."

"Of course. I've seen him torture hundreds of Muggles. I thought Muggles were all right, but I truly thought that Purebloods were better. It was probably because of my father. Once when I was with him, I saw a Muggle about to die. He was pleading for his life, and yet my father still killed him. It was at that moment that I decided I'd help the light side," said Draco, thoughtfully spearing a piece of spinach with his fork and bringing it to his mouth.

"So where is your father?" Hermione asked, taking a sip of her wine from the wine goblet.

"Who cares?" asked Draco with a shrug. "Somewhere. My mum is with my grandmother, but I haven't talked to her since I took the job of being an Auror. She was the one who taught me that being a Muggle wasn't wrong. And she taught me to respect others."

"So you don't think that Muggle-Borns are beneath you, Purebloods, in status now, do you?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Not really," he said.

"Well if your mom taught you respect for others, how come you don't respect her by visiting her?" she asked innocently, raising up her beautiful eyes to look into the annoyed one's of Draco's.

"What is this? Twenty Questions?" protested Draco.

"Look," exclaimed Percy, "You have to tell her this now. What if you or her says something wrong about the other person while Fudge is here?"

"Fine."

"I don't want to visit her because then, I'd feel like staying with her, to take care of her. It's been a long time since I've seen her. Even longer since I've seen Father," confessed Draco.

"So where exactly is she?" asked Hermione.

"Somewhere in the wizarding world," Draco replied sullenly.

"You know, you two need some lessons on how to be a proper husband and wife," said Percy, stuffing some salmon into his mouth, "Oh, by the way, this dinner is fantastic."

Hermione looked down at her plate and realized that she'd eaten, but didn't know what she had eaten at all.

"I'll thank Pierre later," muttered Draco.

There was a bit of a silence as the three paused to taste the tasty meal.

After dinner, Percy left the two to go upstairs in the master bedroom to talk things out.

Hermione gasped, as she walked into Draco's room.

Inside, there was a king-sized bed, which led to the giant screen TV. There was a mini fridge for snacks in the middle of the night.

Hermione walked to a cabinet, and it was filled with DVDs and VCDs. On the other side was an IMAC computer on a huge wooden desk. There was a bookshelf, filled with a few books. Hermione looked around some more, and saw that his room was silver and green, Slytherin colors.

She giggled.

_"So he decided to keep those colors," _she thought to herself.

There was a walk-in closet, and drawers and drawers filled with clothes.

The bathroom was just as beautiful and enthralling as the bedroom. Everything was made of marble and was shiny clean. There was a sauna, a Jacuzzi, a bathtub, and a shower.

"I didn't know that you liked this stuff. I mean, I thought you weren't into this Muggle stuff," said Hermione carefully, not wanting to make him angry.

"Well, I found out that Muggles are smart. They have ways of doing stuff without magic. Who would have thought that you could talk to other people from that square screen thing there!" he said, pointing at the IMAC.

"A computer, you mean?" asked Hermione, giggling.

"Yeah."

There was more awkward silence, when suddenly Draco cleared his throat.

"So what have you been doing after you graduated Hogwarts?"

"I work in Flourish and Blotts," said Hermione.

"Ah, who would've thought that the nerdy bookworm, Hermione Granger, would be a librarian?" he snickered.

"Shut up Malfoy!"

"You know, since we're married, you ought to call me Draco," replied Draco seriously.

"Fine, Dr - aco! You ought to call me Hermione!"

"Fine! Her-my-own-nee!"

"You are _so_ immature!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"And you aren't?" Draco smirked.

"Fine, come on, we have to know all about each other!" exclaimed Draco.

"Okay! My mom is Mary Brown; my dad is Joseph Granger. We live in the Muggle City and I have two dogs. Lucky is my golden retriever, and Snowy is my husky. I lived in a two-story house, but then I moved out into my own apartment, which is across the town from Flourish and Blotts. My favorite thing to do is read -_she ignored the snickering of Draco_ - and I love swimming. My favorite subject is Arithmancy and I am twenty-two years old. My birthday is on June 8 and my favorite season is winter. I love Christmas."

Hermione paused to breathe in air.

"I have been working at Flourish and Blotts for a long time now. My favorite food is … I don't know. I don't have a favorite drink. My most treasured possession is my locket that my mum gave me. Harry and Ron are my best friends. My favorite color is blue, I don't like dresses, and I play the piano and the violin. I attended West Charleston Elementary before Hogwarts; my favorite teacher is Professor McGonagall."

She looked to see if Draco was paying attention, and to her surprise, he was.

"I guess that's it," concluded Hermione.

"Okay. About me: my mom is Narcissa; my father is Lucius. My favorite color is black. I like Potions; my favorite teacher still is Snape. I am twenty-two years old, as well. You already should know that I live here. I play piano, and I have always been an Auror," he said, as if reciting these things to his teacher.

"Oh."

"My heart's made of ice. Nothing has been able to melt it before, and nothing ever will," he said, giving Hermione a stony glare.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, but nodded politely.

* * *

After some more 'bonding' and 'yelling' time, the two were fairly comfortable with one another. 

"Ferret boy!"

"Jeez! I was only turned into a ferret once! Why can't you and the other members of the Golden Trio drop it? And besides, it's been so long since that has happened!"

"I am not part of the 'Golden Trio' and I never was!" said Hermione hotly.

"Really?" asked Draco.

"I haven't even talked to Harry and Ron for quite a while, Ma-Draco!" fumed Hermione.

"Oh. Who would have thought that Ms. Granger here is having trouble with her two horrible boyfriends?" asked Draco sarcastically.

"They are _not_ my boyfriends! They are already married. And I thought you were the King of Slytherin! Who's your queen?" asked Hermione.

"Shut up!" Draco said.

"Why should I?"

"Because I know for a fact that I've had more girlfriends than you have had boyfriends!"

"Say that to my face, Malfoy!" growled Hermione.

Draco walked up to Hermione, and said, "I know for a fact that I've had more girlfriends than you had boyfriends and what can you do about it?"

Hermione raised her right hand to slap Draco, but she was too slow.

Because Draco had quick reflexes from all his years of being a Seeker, he grabbed Hermione's hand and smirked, "Think you can hurt me? Think again!"

"Whatever! I'm out of here!"

Hermione stormed to the door, when she realized that Draco was following her.

His breath on her neck made her freeze.

"How can you leave after we made a deal?" he whispered.

Hermione turned around, her eyes flying wildly.

"You have to stay here and be my wife, Hermione."

Hermione looked into his cold blue-gray eyes, and found herself drowning in them.

Not knowing what to do, she numbly nodded her head, and went to sit down in front of the bed.

"Gosh. Why did I agree to this?" she asked.

"Because you needed the money," said Draco.

"I wasn't talking to you," she said, glaring at him.

Draco shrugged, turning away from her.

He turned on the TV, not liking the silence. He switched to Quidditch All Day and started watching the Quidditch show. Hermione grabbed the remote, and switched to The Wonderful World of Books, Books, and Books and sighed contently.

The two kept switching channels, until Draco surrendered.

Hermione smiled smugly, watching the TV.

Draco seated himself down, next to Hermione, and put his head in his hands.

* * *

After one hour or so, Hermione began to get bored. She turned off the TV, put back the remote, and walked around Draco's room. She paused at Draco's desk, and was surprised to see many pictures of him as a baby and as a young child. 

One picture was of Draco as a baby, wearing diapers, and a bib. He was laughing at something that was obviously funny. Seeing him laugh, Hermione started laughing, too.

Another was of Draco around the 2nd year at Hogwarts, probably home for winter break, holding a broomstick.

There was more, but one caught her eye. It was a picture of Draco, of course, but he was older and … surprisingly nice looking! The Draco in the picture turned his head towards Hermione, and lifted his chin as a greeting. Then he smirked, and laid his head back against the wall. Hermione blushed. She blushed even more when she realized that she was blushing.

* * *

Draco was taking a break from all that arguing, when he heard Hermione get up. 

He thought it was no big deal. It wasn't like she had to stay there.

Then, suddenly he heard the sound of laughter and turned his head towards Hermione.

"Crap! She's looking at my baby pictures!" he thought.

He was about to run over there and somehow get them away from her, when he saw Hermione blush.

"What? A twenty-two year old blush?" he thought.

He stood up slowly, and went towards her.

"Like looking at my pictures?" he asked, coolly.

"What? No!" she exclaimed.

"Then why were you blushing?" asked Draco.

"I - I wasn't blu-blushing," she stammered. Draco nodded. Right.

He looked at his watch, and said, "You should get some sleep … Hermione,"

She nodded. She walked to the door and put her hand on the doorknob.

"You know that when Fudge comes, you have to sleep here in this room?" asked Draco.

Hermione nodded her head.

"Well, good night, Draco," Hermione said formally.

"Good night, Hermione," he said, just as formally.

Hermione hurried to her room, and closed the door and threw herself against it.

"Jeez! I am so glad to get out of that room!" she said to herself.

She walked to the bathroom, and brushed her teeth, washed her face, and swished mouthwash in her mouth. She changed into the nightgown that Draco had provided for her.

It was dark green and had silver trimming. It was comfortable and was not at all low cut. It flowed down past her feet onto the floor, and she smiled with satisfaction.

She threw herself in the bed and thought about her day.

She had woken up, and had gone to work. It was like any other day, so how did she end up in Draco Malfoy's house?

This day was too weird.

She fell asleep quickly, due to the exhaustion.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you like the revised version. It should sound much better! Please read and review. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 of I Work for You**

**Summary: **Draco hires Hermione to be his wife for a couple of months to impress his boss. Will this act turn into love between the two of them? Or will things only get worse? This fanfiction is based on the movie "Borrowed Hearts" which was aired on Fox Family.  
**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters regarding Harry Potter.

* * *

**Recap from previous chapter:**

She threw herself in the bed and thought about her day.

She had woken up, and had gone to work. It was like any other day, so how did she end up in Draco Malfoy's house?

This day was too weird.

She fell asleep quickly, due to the exhaustion.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

"Beep, beep!"

Draco moaned in frustration as he heard his alarm clock ring. He rolled around and stuffed his head under the pillow.

Five minutes later, he was dead asleep.

All of a sudden:

BANG!

"What the?" he said, his eyes wide as he searched for the source of the sound.

He shot up from the bed, and turned to face a …

* * *

Hermione had been sleeping peacefully, when the sound of screaming woke her up. She hurriedly put on her slippers, and raced towards Draco's bedroom.

She flung open his door, which hit the wall with a loud satisfying 'thud'.

She watched Draco shoot up from his bed, and she began to rant, "How in the world is a girl supposed to get some beauty sleep around here? Do you know what time it is?" she asked the dazed Draco.

"Obviously not! It is five o'clock in the morning! Why the heck is your alarm clock set for five in the morning? It's obvious that you are not going to wake up now, so would you _please _turn it off?" she asked him in a softer tone of voice.

Draco blinked blankly at the woman in front of him before he gave her a sleepy grin.

Hermione groaned and walked to the alarm clock _herself_, and shut it off.

"Goodness gracious!" she said, before walking out of Draco's room and slamming the door closed.

* * *

Hermione could not fall back asleep no matter how much she tossed and turned, so she decided to get up and star the day.

After brushing her teeth, she looked around her room to see where the clothes that she had worn from the previous day were located.

Not catching a glimpse of them, she shrugged and opened her dresser. She looked in amazement at the amount of clothing inside.

She looked at a dress, and was amazed that the size was her size. When had Draco ordered these clothes?

Hermione ran her fingers down the rows and rows of clothes before deciding on a pale beige dress. Picking up her wand, she muttered a few well-chosen words and watched in satisfaction as her limp, brown hair curled up into a high ponytail. She walked to the vanity mirror that was in the corner of her room, and she settled in front of it.

She had always wanted one. Though she didn't care much for make-up or looking good, she _did _enjoy looking pleasant. She would never admit it if one was to ask her if she wanted a mirror for Christmas.

Picking up some light pink blush, she carefully applied it to her cheeks. She outlined her brown eyes in eyeliner, and added mascara. Finally satisfied with the way she looked, she headed downstairs for breakfast, and hopefully to read _The Daily Prophet. _

She was surprised when she reached the dining room to see Percy sipping on a cup of coffee and eating a bagel.

"Why, good morning Percy. What brings you here this early?" Hermione asked him, slipping into a chair across from him, and pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

She was glad that breakfast had already been laid out in front of her- much like Hogwarts.

Gathering some scrambled eggs, a blueberry muffin, and a slice of toast onto her plate, Hermione looked up at Percy.

He shrugged, "Business. Besides, Draco always has food here and because I live in an apartment by myself, I don't have much to eat except for a slice of bread."

Hermione laughed and nodded, "Well, I'm glad you're here."

"How are things going?" inquired Percy.

"You mean with Draco?" asked Hermione.

Percy nodded.

"Please don't ask!" she said, grinning.

Suddenly, a voice broke in on their conversation, "Oh, I can't be that bad, can I?" asked Draco.

Hermione looked over her shoulder at him, and rolled her eyes, "Oh yes you can."

Draco settled himself down next to her, and Hermione asked Percy, "What are we doing today?"

"Today, we are going to give you and Draco lessons on how to be a nice married couple," announced Percy, waiting for both of their reactions.

"What?" they both asked in unison, dropping all of their food.

"What about my job?" they both cried together.

"Oh, I gave you both a holiday," Percy said, with a wave of his hands.

"Now, chop chop! We haven't got all day," Percy said, gesturing them to finish eating.

Hermione groaned, and buried her face into her hands.

* * *

"Argh, this is impossible!" cried Hermione, before walking off.

Percy gave Draco a glower, before running up to follow Hermione.

Draco rolled his eyes, yet he agreed with Hermione. The marriage would never work out.

* * *

"I desperately need to soak in the Jacuzzi," she thought, after telling Percy she needed time alone.

She changed into a bathing suit she had found in the closet, and she walked towards the Jacuzzi.

She gave a blissful sigh as she sat inside it. She was so relaxed that she did not even notice Draco, who was lounging around in the pool.

* * *

"Mind if I join you?" asked a deep, husky voice.

Hermione blinked a couple of times, before she looked into the silver gray eyes of Draco.

"Sure. It's your pool anyway," said Hermione, shrugging indifference.

Draco slipped in and sat down across from her.

There was an awkward silence, before Draco cleared his throat.

"Er…" he began.

Suddenly, a pigeon swooped down on him, and ruffled his hair before flying away.

"Hey!" he protested.

Hermione began to giggle. His reaction was too funny.

Draco turned towards her, his eyes flashing with anger.

"You think this is funny?" he asked.

Hermione laughed and nodded.

Before he knew it, Draco's angry eyes turned into laugher; when Hermione least expected it, he scooped up some water, and poured it onto her head.

"Hey!" she yelled.

She tried to grab his arms, but he raised them over his head.

She glared at him, before splashing him back.

He looked at her with mock outrage and splashed her back.

Hermione shrieked with laughter, and got up from the Jacuzzi, jumping into the deep end of the pool.

Draco rolled his eyes, but dove into the pool as well.

"Trying to run away from me, huh?" he asked.

He began to chase Hermione, who was swimming away from him.

Hermione started to laugh, trying to avoid Draco and swim ahead.

Draco was still laughing, as he tried to catch her.

"Draco!" she gasped.

Her foot had suddenly caught in a net that was located at the bottom of the pool. It was pulling her down and she couldn't get a hold of the railing to pull herself back up.

Draco thought that she was still pretending. He got closer to her, and suddenly, Hermione went under the surface of the water.

He swam a little ways to reach her, and he got worried when she didn't resurface.

"Hermione! You are going to pay for making me go under water," he muttered to himself.

He took a deep breath, and plunged into the icy cold water.

He blinked his eyes after he was underwater, trying to clear his vision, before he saw the dark figure of Hermione float towards the floor of the pool.

Draco wasn't sure if she was breathing anymore.

Forgetting everything he had ever thought, his only intention was to save her.

His heart beat faster and faster, and he gurgled out "Hermione!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Like I said, I'm revising my whole fanfiction. Ugh! Haha, there is a lot to edit. Hope you like it. Please read and review. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 of I Work for You**

**Summary: **Draco hires Hermione to be his 'wife' so his boss will approve of their deal. Only, Draco didn't expect to fall in love with Hermione. DM/HG. This fanfiction is based on the movie _Borrowed Hearts. _

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction is also based on the movie _Borrowed Hearts_. I do not own that, either. 

**

* * *

**

**Recap from Chapter 3:**

He blinked his eyes after he was underwater, trying to clear his vision, before he saw the dark figure of Hermione float towards the floor of the pool.

Draco wasn't sure if she was breathing anymore.

Forgetting everything he had ever thought, his only intention was to save her.

His heart beat faster and faster, and he gurgled out "Hermione!"

* * *

**Chapter 4: **

He plunged deeper into the water, and winced as the icy cold water hit his unexpected eyes.

Despite the cold water, all he could think about was saving Hermione.

He pushed through the currents of water, as if plowing through cornfields. When he finally reached Hermione's body, he removed her leg from the net. Pulling her free, he reached the surface of the water, and carried Hermione out of the pool.

He laid her gently on the concrete ground, and checked to see if she was breathing.

To his relief, she was. He sighed a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Hermione!" cried a voice, "Hermione!" 

Hermione could see the blurry figure of Draco above her. He looked worried.

"Wake up!" he cried.

With all of her strength, she managed to open her eyes.

"Dr- Draco?" she asked, looking into his worried, gray eyes.

"Hermione!" he breathed, "You're all right."

"Why…" she glanced around, realizing that she was on the pool deck.

"What happened?" she asked.

Draco half-grinned, "Your foot got caught onto the net, which I forgot to take out before we swam in the pool. Normally, it's supposed to be on the ground. Sorry about that," he said, looking apologetic.

Hermione shook her head again. "It wasn't your fault … you saved me?" she asked, in disbelief.

" … Who else could have?" asked Draco, bewildered.

"Thank you," said Hermione, feeling a little embarrassed.

Draco grinned, this time, a full grin lighting up his eyes, and he said smugly, "Now you owe me a favor!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, and said, "Whatever."

She tried to get up, but she was unsuccessful.

When she stood, her knees gave way under her, and she felt herself fall onto Draco.

She smiled a little, and let Draco pick her up: one arm under her knees, and the other, under her neck. She sighed, and put her head contentedly on his chest, and fell asleep due to extreme stress.

Draco reached Hermione's room, and went inside.

He let out a snort, when he saw the colors of the room. Burgundy and Gold. Typical Gryffindor colors.

He walked over to her bed, and looked down, seeing Hermione fast asleep in his arms.

Draco felt something flutter in his stomach.

He'd never felt that before. He quickly, but gently, put Hermione on the bed, and muttered a few right words, so Hermione was in comfortable clothes. He placed the blankets over her, made sure she was content, and walked out of the room.

Was Draco Malfoy, former Slytherin Ice Prince's heart melting?

"Nah!" he said to himself, "Probably just something I ate for breakfast."

* * *

Draco went into his room, and sat on his bed, turning on the TV with the remote. 

He flipped through the channels, but all were boring and none he found to his liking.

Draco turned off the TV, and fell down onto his bed. He laid on his back, his eyes staring up at the ceiling, which had stars in it.

"…Bewitched, to look like the night sky," said a certain Hermione in her first year at Hogwarts.

He counted the stars, got to 123, before he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Inside Hermione's room, Hermione groggily got up, and stared at the clock. 

It was 5:55 p.m. and she felt her stomach start to growl, so she changed her clothes, and brushed her hair before journeying through the big house of Draco's.

She wandered down the halls and into the kitchen.

Opening up the pantry door, she spied a box of crackers, and took it before walking outside to a hill that had lounge chairs set on top.

She settled into one, while breathing in some fresh air.

Munching on a cracker, she began to drift off into a daydream, and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep, one hand of hers still in the cracker box.

* * *

Draco yawned, getting up from the bed. He looked outside, and his eyes fell onto a woman sitting in the chairs. 

"Hermione!" he thought at once.

He changed into a polo shirt, and black pants, before apparating to the chair that was next to Hermione's.

As he looked down upon her face, he saw a faint smile on her face.

"Must be thinking of me!" he thought smugly.

* * *

Groaning, Hermione groggily propped herself up onto her elbow, relieved that the sunset had not yet come. 

She glanced to her left, and let out a small gasp.

"Draco!" she yelped.

He turned his head sideways, and looked at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"So … you're awake. What were you dreaming about?" he asked.

"I wasn't even sleeping!" she protested.

Draco just nodded, with a faint smirk on him face.

Hermione chose to ignore him, as she turned her head towards the sunset.

It was so beautiful! There was a blend of orange, yellow, red, and purple.

Hermione smiled and relaxed her eyes. Draco was awed. He had never seen a sunset as beautiful as this before.

It was a beautiful sight.

Hermione felt herself drift off, and suddenly, she felt herself tumbling down the hill.

She opened her eyes in disbelief, and she shrieked in fright. How in the world had this happened? Indeed, she was rolling down the hill.

"Draco!" she yelled, getting him out of his slumber.

He shot up, and ran down the hill, towards her voice, and caught her at the bottom of the hill. She leaned into his broad chest, limply like a rag doll.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

He felt her nod, and grin into his arm.

"Thanks for saving me, the second time this day," she said.

Draco felt himself blush.

"No problem," he said.

He held her a little ways from himself and said, in a more harsh tone, "Are you all right?"

Hermione nodded her head again, and then she fainted in Draco Malfoy's arms.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please read and review! Thank you. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five of I Work For You**

**Summary: **Draco hires Hermione to be his 'wife' so his boss will approve of their deal. Only, Draco didn't expect to fall in love with Hermione. DM/HG. This fanfiction is based on the movie _Borrowed Hearts. _

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction is also based on the movie _Borrowed Hearts_. I do not own that, either.

* * *

**Recap from Chapter 4:**

"Thanks for saving me, the second time this day," she said.

Draco felt himself blush.

"No problem," he said.

He held her a little ways from himself and said, in a more harsh tone, "Are you all right?"

Hermione nodded her head again, and then she fainted in Draco Malfoy's arms.

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

"Hermione?" Draco asked, feeling a bit bewildered, "Are you trying to fool me?"

Draco shook Hermione gently, and when there was no response, he sighed, and carried her up to her room.

"Only a person like you would be clumsy enough to fall down a hill," he said.

* * *

_Hermione's point of view: _

When I awoke, I felt myself being lifted up. Since there was no support for me, I lay my head on the closest thing that was next to my head. I opened my eyes slowly, and realized it was Draco's chest. I shut my eyes right away, yet I felt the smile that was growing upon my face.

I was placed onto my comfy bed. I didn't move, not wanting to disrupt this moment. Though I knew that Draco would find out that I was faking my faint still, I closed my eyes nonetheless.

I must have given myself away, because I felt myself being tickled.

Being the extremely ticklish person that I am, I immediately began to squirm under Draco. Not being able to resist, I opened my eyes and laughed.

"Ah-ha! I knew you were faking it! I saw that smile of yours when I carried you into your room!" announced Draco.

I grinned, in spite of myself.

"Okay! You caught me!" I grumbled, pretending to be grouchy.

"Yes, but you still need to receive your punishment for lying to _the _Draco Malfoy!"

My mouth dropped opened, and before I knew it, I was laughing so hard that my stomach hurt.

"Draco stop!" I begged.

"Do you promise to never trick me?" he asked, his eyes becoming serious.

I nodded.

Draco's hand came down to gently brush my face. Before I knew it, his face was slowly coming closer.

He was going to kiss me!

I felt myself turn red, when suddenly, there was a hard knock upon the door.

"Master Draco, Cornelius Fudge is here," said Benjamin, after entering the room.

Draco jumped up, and I hurried to stand up.

Draco nodded at Ben, and we both stepped outside into the living room.

* * *

_Regular point of view: _

"Ah! How great it is to see you, Draco!" said Fudge in a cheerful voice.

"And you! Why, it's been so long since I've seen you!" said Draco.

"Yes, now … where is your lovely wife, Hermione?" asked Fudge.

"She's right here," Draco said, gesturing over to Hermione.

"What a beauty! Why, I remember when you were at Hogwarts! I never knew that you would end up with Draco. Wasn't he your enemy?" asked the Minister.

Hermione smiled, "Yes, but we decided to put aside our differences for the sake of love."

"Yes, yes, and it turned out for the best, no?" he asked, with a twinkle in his eye.

"Dinner?" asked Draco.

Cornelius nodded, "I am quite hungry after a long trip. I'd be delighted!" he said, following Ben into the dining room.

Hermione reached into her pocket, and pulled out a simple gold band. She took Draco's left hand and slid the ring onto the fourth finger.

Draco's eyes widened.

"I almost forgot!" he gasped.

He reached deep down into _his _pocket, and out came a ring. It was absolutely beautiful. On the gold band it had an emerald green diamond connected to a burgundy diamond.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat.

"Draco! It's beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, only the best for my wife!" he teased. He lifted his right arm. "Shall we?"

Hermione was too busy gawking over the ring to smack Draco. He slipped an arm casually over her waist, and led her into the dining room.

* * *

During a meal of roasted chicken, Hermione began to become flustered. The Minister had been questioning her and Draco about how'd they met and when they planned to have children, and well … pretty much their life story.

"Uh, we met at school of course. But we started dating…" trailed Draco.

"Right after seventh year!" Hermione lied.

"We plan to have children, when we feel ready, which is rarely anytime soon," said Draco.

Soon, the questions began toning down, and the Minister had engaged himself in a conversation with Draco about work.

Taking this time, Hermione glanced across from her into the face of her "husband."

He still had that childhood smirk, but he had grown into a man. No longer was his hair gelled back, but was casually down his face in strands. His face was still pale, and his hair, a pale whitish yellowish color. His eyes were gray with flecks of blue in them. They grew warm when they saw Hermione, but little did she know of _that _fact.

Draco felt eyes upon his face and he turned his head to look questioningly at his "wife."

Seeing herself caught, she blushed and looked away.

* * *

Soon dinner was over, and Hermione sighed with relief. It had been a very tense dinner.

"I don't want to interfere with you two lovers, so you two can go off to bed," said the Minister.

The two 'lovers' blushed and ran up the stairs.

"Goodnight Minister!" Hermione cried.

"Call me Cornelius, and good night!"

Hermione ran to her room, and Draco to his. All of a sudden, she remembered that she was supposed to be with her 'husband' so she crept out and ran into Draco's room.

Draco was in the middle of changing his shirt, when Hermione suddenly burst through the door.

"Argh!" she cried, covering her eyes.

"Is it over?" she asked.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Jeez! How old are you? You're not at Hogwarts! Besides, this can't be the first time you've saw a man without a shirt on!" he teased.

Hermione's hands slowly slipped away from her eyes.

"Well, since we're married, we're supposed to be sleeping in the same room," Hermione said, explaining the reason for her stampeding into his room.

Hermione glanced around.

"Well, I'll just sleep on the floor…" she trailed off.

"No way! You think I'd let a woman sleep on the floor? It would have been the other way around! You're sleeping in the bed with me. We're both adults. We won't do anything inappropriate," said Draco, "… unless you _want to_," he added with a smirk.

"Oh get a life," said Hermione before glancing down at herself.

"I have to change!" she said, before running into her room.

* * *

Ten minutes later, she appeared back in Draco's room, with her teeth brushed, and her hair combed.

She heard Draco in the bathroom, and rolled her eyes.

"Wonder how long he'll take before he's ready!"

She crawled into the big comfy bed, and rested her head on the soft pillow.

She soon fell asleep.

* * *

Draco stepped out of the bathroom, and walked towards his bed.

He turned off the lights, and crept into bed. He suddenly felt a warm body next to his.

"Hermione?" he whispered.

Hearing no answer, he grabbed his wand next to his bed.

"_Lumos_!"

A bright light came from the tip of the wand. It was Hermione next to him, and she was fast asleep.

Draco chuckled and said, "_Nox_."

* * *

The light disappeared, and he too fell fast asleep.

"Wake up!" shouted a voice.

Draco groaned.

"WAKE UP!" the voice yelled.

Draco opened one eye.

"What is it?" he asked, to a frustrated Hermione.

"Ugh! Now you wake up. After ten minutes of calling your name!" she grumbled.

Draco smiled and got up. He walked dizzily into the bathroom.

Five minutes later, a clean and refreshed Draco Malfoy stepped out.

Hermione sighed, "Took you long enough!"

Draco smirked. "I have to look my best, don't I?"

"Whatever. Let's just go!"

The couple walked downstairs, and suddenly, Hermione tripped on the second to last stair.

"Ah!" she cried.

She braced herself for the sound of her head hitting the floor, but she didn't hear anything at all.

Instead, she found one arm wrapped around her waist, and the other on her stomach.

"Are you all right?" asked Draco.

Hermione nodded, mesmerized by his eyes.

Draco caught sight of their position, and his eyes darkened in passion. His head slowly leaned down, as if he was going to kiss her.

Hermione's eyes closed and …

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hehe, I love to mess with you all! (: Just kidding. But please review and tell me what you think. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 of I Work for You: **

**Summary: Draco hires Hermione to be his wife for a couple of months, so his boss will approve of Draco and his' deal... Will Hermione fall in love with Draco? Or will she decide that she hates him even more?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter.

* * *

**

**Recap from Chapter 5:**

**Hermione nodded mesmerized by his eyes. **

Draco's head suddenly leaned down as if he was going to kiss her.

Hermione's eyes closed and ...

* * *

**  
Chapter 6:**

Hermione's eyes closed, and she could feel the soft warm lips of Draco Malfoy on her own lips. She lost herself in the kiss as she tried to comprehend the fact that she was kissing Draco Malfoy.

It was a moment that would last forever, until all of a sudden, somebody uttered an, "Ahem!"

Hermione and Draco sprang apart so quickly, that even Fudge was surprised.

Hermione started blushing as she glanced at the Minister of Magic. "I'm sorry ... We got ... er... carried away," she muttered.

Fudge smiled gently. "It's all right. I know that now and then, a couple wants to have some alone time with each other ... if you know what I mean," he chuckled.

Draco rubbed his nose.

"If you want, you both can skip breakfast, and I'll eat it by myself. I know you'll be wanting some ... quiet time!" smiled Fudge, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione and Draco both shouted, "No!" at the same time.

Fudge looked surprised, but happy all the same. "If you insist."

The three went into the dining room, and sat down.

"Where's Percy?" asked Draco.

"Ah, yes! Mr. Weasley told me yesterday that he met a 'hot chick' and instructed me to tell you he will be spending the day with her."

Draco nodded. "Okay."

Hermione was staring down at her plate of scrambled eggs, and bacon.

She was in no mood for eating ... because all she could think about was that kiss that Draco had given her.

It wasn't as if it was the first kiss she ever got, but it felt so perfect … so _right. _

"I can't wait to kiss him again!" Hermione thought.

And then, realizing what she said, she blushed.

Draco, who was sitting next to Hermione, was looking at her carefully. She seemed to be deep in thought, and all of a sudden, she blushed.

"She must be thinking of me!" Draco thought gleefully.

He reflected upon the kiss that the two had shared and he too, blushed.

"Her lips were so soft, and she smelled like strawberries," Draco thought to himself.

Fudge, who was sitting across from Draco, smiled.

He knew that the two were thinking about the kiss that they had shared earlier this morning, and Fudge couldn't help but feel guilty that he had intruded upon the two of them.

"There will certainly be peace and quiet today!" he grinned.

* * *

Hermione gave a sigh of relief, happy to get out of the dining hall. 

She walked into the garden, and sat down on the floor next to a Cherry Blossom tree.

She laid her head back against the tree trunk, and inhaled deeply the scent of the flowers.

Hermione was ... love struck.

She found that more and more, she thought of Draco. More and more, she began comparing everything to him.

Like yesterday:

_"This plate is so cute! I bet Draco would love to have it!" _

Or the day before that...

"This dress is fabulous! Draco would be so happy if I wore it!"

Argh! She was going to go crazy. It was as if she was boy crazy for the first time, and she didn't know how to deal with it.

Hermione crept inside the manor, and was prepared to go into her room, when she heard a loud voice coming from inside the kitchen.

"Draco, my boy!" yelled Percy.

"What is it?" asked Draco, wearily.

"Almost your birthday, mate!" said Percy, grinning.

Hermione gasped. "Draco's birthday?" she thought.

"Did you tell Hermione?" asked Percy, cheerfully.

Draco was deep in thought. "As a matter of fact, I don't think I did."

"What? You know, if Hermione is all wide eyed at the day of your birthday, Fudge will think something's going on! And your birthday is only two days away!" Hermione grinned.

She walked into the kitchen, and knocked on the door.

"Uh, Draco?" she asked.

Draco's head snapped up and he glanced at Hermione.

"What?" he asked, dully.

"Is it all right if I go into Diagon Alley today?" she asked, timidly.

"I suppose so."

Hermione nodded, and exited the kitchen.

Instead of going to Hogsmeade, she went into Muggle London to go shopping.

"What to buy for Draco..." she thought to herself.

"He has absolutely everything!"

She passed by a shop that was called "Engravings."

Hermione pushed the door open, and went inside.

The manager stuck out his head, and called, "I'll be with you in a minute!"

Hermione nodded, and walked around.

All over the store, were different engravings.

She read one aloud.

_"To my sweet honey; I will love you always."_

"Hullo!" said a cheerful voice.

Hermione turned around.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" Hermione's voice trailed off.

"Neville?" she asked, gasping.

"Hermione?" he asked, grinning.

"Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you for so long!" squealed Hermione.

"I thought you were gone..." Neville said.

"I work in Flourish and Blott's," cried Hermione, grinning.

"Really? I just went there today and I saw a woman named Vanessa!" Hermione all of a sudden remembered Draco.

"Oh, uh. I sort of quit my job."

Neville nodded.

"So why are you here in Muggle London? Working?" asked Hermione.

"I've always had a passion for engravings, and Ginny at the end of seventh year helped me set this store up. I get lots of customers, and I never thought I'd see you here!" Neville exclaimed.

"Yeah, well I've been busy," she muttered.

"I haven't seen you since the end of seventh year. I mean, that's been a long time!"

"Yeah. Harry and Ron really miss you. They seem to have lost contact of you, and…" Neville trailed off.

Hermione decided to change the subject.

"Uh, so can I get an engraving?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah! Sure!" Neville said, remembering his job.

"Do you want it to be on a plank of wood or..."

Hermione nodded, "How about like a door hanger. Something you hang on a door. A sign…"

Neville asked, "What do you want it to say, what colors, and what size?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "Green background, with silver words, not too big, but not too small, and well ... Neville, could you keep a secret?"

Neville nodded, "Of course!"

"Well, I'm..."

Hermione stopped, and took a deep breath.

"Can you just write the words, _Draco's room_?"

Neville gasped, "Draco? As in Draco Malfoy?" he asked.

"It's a long story."

Neville nodded soberly and started working.

Half an hour later, the gift was done, wrapped, and paid for.

Hermione smiled, "Thanks, Neville."

"How about we go and have a cup of coffee, and you tell me about your life?" asked Neville.

Hermione nodded.

The two walked down the street into a coffee shop, and sat down.

Hermione took a sip of her mocha and began her story.

"Well, after seventh year, I decided that I wanted to work at Flourish and Blotts. So I went, and they hired me. One day, after work, it was raining and I was walking to my apartment..." Hermione told Neville the whole story, while he listened quietly.

After she finished, she felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her chest.

Neville could not believe it. Hermione and Draco? Even if they weren't really married, and were only pretending, he couldn't believe that the two of them actually lived together. They used to _hate _each other.

"I've never told anybody, and I lost contact with Harry. But Draco is a good person. He isn't a Deatheater or anything. He's just a regular wizard, and he's an Auror."

"Harry's an Auror too!"

"Yeah, but Fudge let Draco take a few weeks off," Hermione said, mournfully.

"Don't you ever miss your social life?" asked Neville.

"Of course. I think about Harry and Ron everyday. But they're not as understanding as you are! If I tell Ron, he'll probably kill Draco!"

Neville nodded. "I should probably get going," he said.

Hermione nodded, clutching the birthday gift for Draco.

"Thanks for listening to me. Promise never to tell?" asked Hermione.

Neville nodded. The two hugged, and left the coffee shop.

* * *

During the time Hermione was gone, Draco was in the kitchen with Percy, talking about Hermione. 

"Have you fallen for her yet?" asked Percy.

Draco glanced up, "No!"

Percy started lecturing Draco on his love life.

He was so busy lecturing Draco that the two didn't notice Hermione come in through the door.

Hermione grinned. "Draco will like his gift! I'm sure of it!" she thought to herself gleefully.

"Maybe I am falling in love with him!" she thought gleefully.

She was about to enter the kitchen, when she heard raised voices.

"I do not like her! Percy, I am just her 'husband' because of the deal I have with Fudge. She knows that, and I know that! We will never have anything. She is still a Muggle born! I have to continue with what my parents have taught me, and I have to marry a Pureblood. Besides, Hermione is ... I wouldn't marry her if she were the last woman on Earth. In fact, if it weren't for this deal, I would have kicked her out of my house right away!" Draco shouted.

He heard a gasp from the kitchen door, and he spun his head around.

There was Hermione, holding a wrapped package in her hand.

But Draco wasn't looking at that. He was staring at Hermione's face.

Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"Hermione..." he said, regretting his words at once.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, that's Chapter 6! I hope you like it and please remember to review.**

**I received one more vote for Fudge intruding on Hermione and Draco. Thank you for your votes. I will update as soon as possible!**

**Love, LiLbLueangeL1223**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 of I Work for You**

**Summary: **Draco hires Hermione to be his 'wife' so his boss will approve of their deal. Only, Draco didn't expect to fall in love with Hermione. DM/HG. This fanfiction is based on the movie _Borrowed Hearts. _

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction is also based on the movie _Borrowed Hearts_. I do not own that, either.

* * *

**Recap from Chapter 6: **

She was about to enter the kitchen, when she heard raised voices.

"I do not like her! Percy, I am just her 'husband' because of the deal I have with Fudge. She knows that, and I know that! We will never have anything. She is still a Muggle born! I have to continue with what my parents have taught me, and I have to marry a Pureblood. Besides, Hermione is ... I wouldn't marry her if she were the last woman on Earth. In fact, if it weren't for this deal, I would have kicked her out of my house right away!" Draco shouted.

He heard a gasp from the kitchen door, and his head spun around.

There was Hermione, holding a wrapped package in her hand.

But Draco wasn't looking at that. He was staring at Hermione's face.

Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"Hermione..." he said.

* * *

**Chapter 7: **

Hermione didn't wait to hear Draco's explanation.

She spun around quickly and thundered up the stairs into her room, trying not to spill any of the tears that were in her eyes.

She opened the door to her room, and fled inside, without bothering to look behind her.

She slammed the door closed, and locked it, before flinging herself onto her bed.

She started to sob, "I can't believe that jerk was using me!"

"But I'm strong, and I will not let him get to me," she said, trying to regain her composure.

Drying her eyes quickly, she decided to take a quick nap, and before she knew it, she was asleep.

* * *

If Hermione had turned around, she would have seen a frustrated Draco Malfoy, with a pained expression in his eyes.

Right after Hermione ran out from the kitchen, Draco jumped up to follow her, desperately trying to explain, but to no avail.

"Hermione! Wait! I didn't mean what I said. I was only joking around. Please! I can explain."

Hearing the door slam, he knew that there was no use. He headed back toward the living room where Cornelius Fudge was sitting on the couch.

"Love life having problems?" he asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Draco flopped onto the couch. "You have no idea."

Fudge grinned, "That bad, huh?"

Draco nodded, leaning his head back against the back of the sofa, while closing his eyes.

"Why don't you take her somewhere?" asked Fudge.

"Where?"

"How about … well it is December, and it's almost your birthday. Your birthday is on December 17th, I presume?" Fudge asked, looking over his reading glasses.

Draco nodded.

"Why not ice skating?" asked Fudge in an innocent tone of voice.

Draco's eyes shot open, "That's a great idea! Thanks."

Fudge chuckled, "Anytime, my boy. Anytime."

* * *

Hermione opened one eye weakly.

"Ugh! I'm so tired. I don't want to get up," she groaned, as she lifted herself off of the bed.

She stretched her arms and decided to open the curtains, making the room seem sunnier, brighter, and happier.

"That's better," she thought to herself.

She decided, for the lack of anything better to do, to watch television.

Grabbing the remote from the cabinet, she flicked on the power.

Switching channel after channel, she came to one that showed ice skaters skating on the ice.

"Wow, this is really nice," she thought to herself.

"It's so amazing the way they can do all those jumps!" she said aloud.

She closed her eyes, imaging she was on ice; however, she was not alone in her daydream. No, she was with Draco!

She blinked, and opened her eyes.

"Whatever. If he can pretend to like me, I can pretend to like him, too. We'll be so good actors, that as soon as Fudge leaves, I will, too."

Hermione nodded and shut off the TV, jumping up.

She changed her clothes to halter top and jeans.

She raked her hair, absentmindedly, with her fingers and headed out the door.

"I really need somebody to talk to," she thought.

* * *

Ginny stepped out of the Beauty Parlor, "Beautiful 3 Salon" and headed to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink.

After seventh year, Ginny Weasley, sister of Ron Weasley, had married Harry Potter, the boy she had had a crush on for all of her life.

Her father had moved up to a higher position in the Ministry of Magic, and had earned more money.

Ginny had recently opened up her beauty salon with the help of her two good friends Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown.

Lavender was now her sister-in-law, after she had married Ron.

Ginny had found out she was pregnant, one year after her store was up and running. She had named her children Lily Potter and James Potter Jr., after Harry's deceased parents.

"Sometimes," Ginny thought, "I just can't take Parvati and Lavender's constant chatter. I need somebody to talk to, and them two are best friends."

Opening the door wearily, she headed to the back of the bar and sat down.

At once, a waitress came to take her order.

"So, ma'am. What will you be having?" she asked, taking the pen from behind her ear, and a pad of paper from her pocket.

"Uh, butterbeer please," Ginny said, rubbing her eyes.

The waitress jotted the order down, nodded curtly, and headed to get the drink.

Ginny sighed. She missed Hermione more than anything. She had not seen nor heard from her since a couple of weeks ago.

All of a sudden the bell of the Leaky Cauldron tinkled as the door opened. This implied that a customer was coming.

"Who would come at 3 in the afternoon?" thought Ginny.

"Ginny!" said a loud voice.

Ginny jumped, and looked up in surprise, "Hermione!"

Hermione laughed, "Hey, Ginny!"

"Oh my gosh! I missed you so much!" Ginny cried.

She leapt up from the booth she was sitting at, and hugged Hermione hard.

"Woman, where were you?" she asked, after they had sat down.

Hermione chuckled, after ordering a butterbeer.

"Believe it or not, but I've been living with Draco," said Hermione.

"Draco? _The_ Draco Malfoy?" asked Ginny.

"Well, yes," stated Hermione.

"I can't believe it!" Ginny cried.

"Why are you living with him?" she asked.

"Well, it's a long story," said Hermione.

"I have time!" said Ginny.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Come on! Tell me!" Ginny protested.

Hermione nodded, "It all began when I was finishing up work at Flourish and Blott's. It was snowing, and I couldn't get home because my house was on the other side of town."

Hermione went on, but left out the part where Draco and her had kissed.

"So? What happened?" asked Ginny, who was already really into the story.

Hermione sighed, "Well, I found out it was Draco's birthday, so I went out to buy a gift for him. And to my surprise, I saw Neville."

"Neville?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, he told me that you helped him start up his store: Engravings."

Ginny's eyes widened, "Ooh, yeah."

Hermione smiled, "Well, I wanted the words 'Draco's room' to be engraved, and well, Neville kind of got a big surprise."

Ginny grinned, "Of course!"

"So he took me out for coffee, and we talked about it."

Ginny nodded.

"Only, when I came home, I found Draco talking to Percy, saying how he just was 'marrying' me for the deal he had with Fudge, and he would have kicked me out if it weren't for that," Hermione said.

Ginny gasped, "How could he?"

Hermione smiled, a bit teary eyed.

"Well, I don't care."

Ginny nodded, knowingly, "Hermione, you know I can tell whether or not if you're lying."

Hermione laughed, lightly.

"So, don't you dare say you don't have feelings for that conceited jerk. I know you do," Ginny said, accusingly.

Hermione sighed, "You're right, Ginny. I guess I do, and I guess I can't deny my feelings any longer. But who would have thought me? Hermione Granger? Hogwarts number one student in love with a Malfoy."

Ginny patted Hermione on her arm. "Look, it was a long time ago. It doesn't matter now! Hannah Abbot is already married to Marcus Flint!"

Hermione gasped, "Really?"

Ginny smiled, "Unbelievable, huh?"

Hermione shuddered, "The very thought."

The two women looked at each other, and burst out laughing.

"So, how's your love life? How's Harry? How's work?" asked Hermione.

"Stop bombarding me with questions!" Ginny said, laughing.

"Well, Harry's okay. The twins are all right. You know how it is. They're at the age where they're fighting and everything," replied Ginny.

"How old are they?" asked Hermione.

"They're turning three next month, in January," Ginny said, smiling.

Hermione nodded, "I see."

"Yeah, and business is fine. Just today I headed here to take a break and I was thinking about how much I've missed you. You have a sensible mind, unlike Lavender and Parvati, who always want to gossip," Ginny trailed off.

Hermione smiled, "I take it you miss me?" asked Hermione.

Ginny gasped, "Of course! So does Harry."

"But my store is always jammed so I decided to take a break. And Harry is rarely ever available, which is why we couldn't send you a letter," Ginny said sadly.

Hermione nodded, "It's okay. I understand."

Ginny smiled again.

"Well, you want to come to my store and check everything out?"

"Nah, I better get back to the Malfoy Manor. I suspect that they're waiting for me."

Ginny nodded. The two got up, paid for their drinks, and left the store.

An awkward moment passed, before Hermione threw her arms around Ginny.

"Thanks, Gin. I really appreciate what you said," Hermione said.

Ginny grinned, "Anytime. And if you need me, I'm there for you."

Hermione smiled.

The two women departed the spot, and headed off to their own lives.

All of a sudden, Hermione turned.

"Ginny!" she frantically yelled.

Ginny turned around, "Yes?"

Hermione ran towards her friend.

"Please don't tell Harry or Ron that … I'm living with Draco or anything."

Ginny nodded, "Okay, I'll keep it a secret."

"Thank you!" said Hermione, before saying bye to Ginny.

Hermione sighed as she thought of going back to the Manor.

* * *

"All right, I am going to take Hermione ice skating."

Fudge nodded.

"Do you mind if I leave tonight?" asked Draco.

"Oh, not at all!" insisted Fudge.

Draco smiled, and muttered a word of thanks, before going up the stairs to Hermione's room.

* * *

"Knock, knock!" Draco rapped his knuckles against the door.

"Where's Hermione?" he asked himself. He frowned and searched his mind. 'She didn't ask me if she could leave…' he thought.

"_Alohomora_!" he muttered, holding out his wand.

The door opened, and to Draco's utter amazement, the room was empty.

"Oh, no!" exclaimed Draco. "Did she run away?"

"No!" he cried.

He stepped into her room, but it seemed as if everything was in place. He shrugged, and went downstairs.

When he was out in the garden, he found Benjamin.

"Ben! Have you seen Hermione?" Draco asked.

Benjamin shook his head. "No, sir. I haven't seen her for quite a while."

Draco said thank you anyway, and hurried away.

"Now where could she be?" he asked himself.

"In the bathroom?"

"In the pool or Jacuzzi?"

"In the kitchen? That woman loves to eat!"

"But it was just lunch, and I don't think she'll be hungry," he trailed off.

He decided to let Hermione be. Wherever she went, it was her business and it wasn't Draco's business.

"For all I know, she could be up in a corner of the Manor sulking, after all the horrible things that I have just said earlier today."

All of a sudden, he heard a bright tune being hummed.

He looked behind him, and he found he was in front of his Manor.

Ahead of him was Hermione.

"Hermione!" Draco yelled.

Hermione glanced up and saw Draco.

Her cheery expression disappeared, and in its place, set a gloomy, depressing one.

"Yikes! Did I do that?" thought Draco.

"Uh, where were you?" Draco asked, in his most demanding tone.

"Out," was Hermione's simple reply.

"Out?" asked Draco, with a raised eyebrow.

"Do I need your permission to go out? Or should I stay in your house and suffer?" she said to him.

"Look, I'm taking you somewhere special tonight, and I need you to be ready."

Hermione shrugged, "Where?" she asked.

Draco smirked, "It's a surprise."

Hermione nodded, "Right. Sure."

Hermione went into the Manor, and went to change her clothes.

* * *

"Who does he think he is?" asked Hermione to herself.

"The very thought of bossing me around, as if I were his toy!" huffed Hermione.

"Well, I'll show him!"

"We're going somewhere special. I'll be so beautiful, he'll regret he ever said that to me!" announced her voice triumphantly in her head.

* * *

Draco shook his head.

"Where is she? She's over fifteen minutes late!" groaned Draco, checking his watch for the umpteenth time.

Percy threw his head back and laughed.

"She's probably trying to impress you."

Draco sighed, and looked at the guy who had decided to accompany Draco and Hermione to ice skating because he claimed he needed more "fun in his life."

Draco had laughed when Percy had stated the fact.

"I have never heard of such a line!"

Percy had pouted, and said that it was true.

"You're just here to ruin the night, aren't you?" asked Draco to Percy.

Percy groaned. "Not this discussion again! No! I'm here to provide support to Hermione and you."

Draco nodded. "Of course you are."

Percy grinned, "Do you think I'm an idiot?"

Draco nodded. "Yes."

Percy tilted his head, "Really?"

Draco chuckled.

Percy shrugged and said, "I don't care."

Draco looked at his watch again, and stated, "She's now twenty minutes late."

"Oh, so now you're counting?" asked a voice.

Draco looked up, and gasped.

It was an angel.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Review, please. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 of I Work for You**

**Summary: **Draco hires Hermione to be his 'wife' so his boss will approve of their deal. Only, Draco didn't expect to fall in love with Hermione. DM/HG. This fanfiction is based on the movie _Borrowed Hearts. _

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction is also based on the movie _Borrowed Hearts_. I do not own that, either.

* * *

**Recap from Chapter 7: **

Draco looked at his watch again, and stated, "She's now twenty minutes late."

"Oh, so now you're counting?" asked a voice.

Draco looked up, and gasped.

It was an angel.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8:**

No, it was even more incredible than an angel was.

It was … Hermione.

And she was beautiful.

She was going ice-skating, yes, but what she was wearing was beautiful.

She was wearing some sort of clothing … a tank top, and outside of it was a jacket made of transparent material. She was wearing flared jeans, and her hair was half up, half down.

Draco smiled, and walked over to the bottom of the staircase.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and walked down quite quickly, and latched herself onto Draco's outstretched arm.

She winked at Percy, and said, "Come on!"

Draco blinked, and followed Hermione out the door. He turned around and beckoned to Percy, "Come on!"

The three went into Draco's limousine and they sat down.

Hermione sat next to Draco, and Percy sat facing Draco.

"So," said Draco, breaking the silence once the Muggle car had started moving.

"Yeah, so…" croaked Percy.

Hermione said nothing, but stared out the window.

Finally, she cleared her voice and said, "Where are we going?"

Draco smiled mysteriously.

"You'll see," he said.

"Whatever," muttered Hermione under her breath.

The limousine stopped in front of a restaurant that was on a mountain over-looking the ocean. The limousine driver held the door open for Hermione, and she stepped out, thanking him.

"Dang, Draco! This is wear we're eating dinner?" she asked.

Draco smiled. "Yep!" he exclaimed, happy that Hermione was shocked.

"No!" protested Hermione.

Both Draco and Percy's head snapped to Hermione.

"What?" they asked, feeling shocked that she did not want to eat at such a fancy and delicious restaurant.

"I … uh … I can't!" she said.

"Why?" asked Draco.

"Because … I can't pay for it!" said Hermione in a rush, blushing.

Draco laughed a deep, throaty laugh.

"Hermione! I don't require for _you_ to pay for it!" said Draco.

"Then who will?" she asked.

"You know, for a smart girl like you who was Head Girl, you sure are thick!" Draco said, teasing Hermione.

Hermione turned as red as a tomato.

"Draco Malfoy! You shut your big mouth!"

Draco rolled his eyes, and pulled Hermione to the restaurant.

"Come on! We're going in," he announced.

Hermione let herself be pulled away, but she turned her head back.

"What about Percy?" she asked.

Draco shrugged.

"He said he didn't want to join us."

Hermione nodded.

"Oh," she simply said.

Draco nodded his head and pulled her into the restaurant called _Gourmet Restaurante Fantasia._

Hermione couldn't believe that she was going to go into such a fancy restaurant. As she stepped up to the door, one of the door openers opened up the door for her, and she smiled.

"_This is going to be one great night!" _she thought to herself.

Inside the restaurant, the lights were dim, and on each table, sat a candle.

Draco and Hermione approached the waitress who was supposed to sit them down at a table.

Draco leaned his head ever so slightly, and whispered a few hushed words in the waitress's ear.

Draco leaned his head back, and Hermione glared at him.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked once the waitress went to do whatever Draco told her to do just a few minutes ago.

Draco pretended to look innocent, "I don't know what you're talking about!" he said.

Hermione glared again at Draco, before looking away into the restaurants.

"Your table is ready, Mr. Malfoy," said a voice.

Hermione looked up into the face of the same waitress as before. She followed Draco grudgingly, as _he _followed the waitress.

Not looking carefully at where she was going, she suddenly crashed into the back of Draco's back.

"Ow!" he gasped. "Watch where you're going! What are you trying to do, hurt me?" he asked.

Hermione blinked her eyes innocently at him, as she sat down in the chair pulled back for her by the waitress.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she said.

Draco pouted. "Stop using the words I just said!"

Hermione decided to ignore his comment, and she began looking around.

"Wow!" she gasped.

They were in the exact middle of the restaurant, and nobody was around them.

"Are we the only ones here?" asked Hermione in a whisper.

Draco bent down his ear.

"WHAT?" he shouted.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Are we the only ones here?" she repeated.

Draco laughed and shook his head.

"No! There are more people in the restaurant. It's only that I rented out this room all to ourselves."

"What?"

"Yeah…"

"That must have cost a fortune!" said Hermione.

Draco smirked, "I can afford it, unlike some people."

Right away, as the words came out of his mouth, he realized he said the wrong thing.

"Hermione…"

Hermione shook her head.

"Forget it!" she said.

Draco protested, "But…"

"Look, I actually thought you were going to be a nice guy today, but … I guess I was wrong," she said with a sigh, looking very disappointed.

Draco sighed, "I'm sorry Hermione."

Whatever Draco had said, he had said it to soft.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"I said I'm sorry!" he replied, through gritted teeth.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever."

Draco winced, and sat back against his chair.

A waiter appeared at the table, handing each of them a menu, and pouring a glass of red wine for the both of them.

A few minutes later… 

"Are you ready to order?" asked a voice.

Hermione looked up into the waitress's face, and she said, "I'll have the … uh…"

Draco rolled his eyes and said smoothly to the waitress some words in French. The waitress nodded took the menu from Draco and out of Hermione's hands before walking away.

Hermione frowned.

"I didn't order yet!" she said.

"I ordered for you," Draco said, nonchalantly.

Hermione asked, "What did you order?"

Draco smiled, "You'll see. It could be snails…"

Hermione rolled her eyes, and said, "Snails. I know how to say snails in French. _Escargot!_"

Draco nodded, "Wow! I'm so impressed."

"So seriously," said Hermione. "What did you order?"

Draco's eyes widened.

"You'll see in a minute!" Draco said.

Hermione sighed in frustration and said, "Fine. I give up!"

Draco smiled and said, "Funny. I knew you would!"

A couple of minutes passed in silence, and the two both sat wondering what the other was thinking about… 

Suddenly, a whiff of a wonderful aroma caught Hermione's nose, and she breathed in deeply.

"Mm!" she thought.

A plate was set down in front of her, and she looked down to see herself staring at … chicken.

"_Wow! Chicken can smell **this **good?" _she thought to herself.

Draco chuckled to herself, as he watched her face change from a very angry face to a wonderfully intrigued face, and then to a face in bewilderment, and happiness.

Oh, was it fun to trick Hermione.

* * *

After eating a heavenly dinner, Hermione and Draco got up, and left the restaurant. 

Surprisingly, Percy was sitting outside on top of the limousine, waiting for Draco and Hermione.

"About time!" said Percy.

Draco smiled, "Hey! The dinner took a long time to eat!" he said.

Percy nodded, "Right. And you didn't save me any leftovers?" he asked.

Draco just rolled his eyes at him, before getting into the limousine.

* * *

"This is dumb!" protested Hermione, "Tell me where we're going!" 

Draco shook his finger at her, and said, "No! We all can't know everything!"

Hermione groaned, "You guys are so lame!"

Draco and Percy looked at each other, before laughing. "But that's why you love us both so much!" they squealed in mock delight.

Hermione could only gawk and say, "Okay…"

The car pulled up to a stop, and Hermione hurriedly got out of the car, not noticing that the man driving the car was at the door too, accidentally knocking over the man.

"Oops! I'm so sorry!" she said.

Draco started laughing, and pretty soon he was holding onto his sides.

Hermione threw a glare at him, before bending over to help the man up.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

After being reassured that the man was fine, the three of them – Hermione, Draco, and Percy – walked into the building.

Draco opened the door, like a gentleman, for Hermione and Percy, and let all of them in.

There was a cold blast of air that hit them, and Hermione frowned.

"Are we going ice skating?" she asked.

Draco nodded, "Yep!"

Hermione said, "Oh."

Draco noticed her face fall down at the word ice-skating, and he quickly asked, "Is it all right?"

Hermione nodded, "It's fine."

The three of them went inside, Percy immediately leaving the pair alone, after spotting some girls, and wanting to talk to them.

Hermione looked around.

It was all right, but what she really wanted to do was ice skate in an open place.

Perhaps the park, or somewhere, where there was a lot of people and it was frosty and chilly, with snow falling down.

"Well, you can't have everything!" thought Hermione to herself.

Draco had tried to make this night special, and she would do her best to enjoy it.

Thirty minutes later, Draco noticed that Hermione was really not being herself.

Taking her by the elbow, he found a secluded bench, and they sat down.

"What's really wrong?" asked Draco.

Hermione sighed, knowing that she couldn't lie to him.

"Look, I really appreciate all this," she said.

"But…" said Draco.

"But I … I want to go ice skating in the outdoors. Not in a building like this."

Draco nodded, "So why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Hermione sighed again.

"I didn't want you to feel bad."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Who cares if I feel bad? This night was supposed to be something special for _you. _Not for me."

Hermione looked up into Draco's voice, and asked, "Can we go somewhere else?" in a small voice.

Draco chuckled, "Come on!"

He stood up, and offered his hand to her, pulling her up, also.

Hermione nodded gratefully at him, before the two went to find Percy.

_Hermione and Draco were yet again in the limousine, only this time Percy was not there. _

The car stopped, and Hermione, remembering the previous hour, let the limousine driver open the door.

She stepped out, and this time she smiled a true smile. She ran out to the edge of the ice skating rink. It was full of people … well half filled.

Draco smiled, seeing Hermione happy.

The two of them paid and got a pair of ice skates.

After wearing the shoes, they stumbled into the rink.

Hermione could ice skate pretty well, but Draco was no expert.

Hermione laughed, and pulled Draco along as she glided on the ice skating rink.

The stars were twinkling merrily, along with the bright yellow moon.

There were sounds of children laughing, and the chatter of the adults.

The sky was pitch black, and the ice skating rink, in the middle of a park was lit brightly with lanterns.

Hermione gleefully laughed as she pulled a stumbling Draco.

"I thought you knew how to ice skate!" grinned Hermione.

Draco scowled at her, and said, "Of course not. It's my first time."

Hermione smiled, and said, "Do you want me to teach you?"

Draco, fed up with Hermione being better at him in another thing said, "No! I can teach myself."

Hermione was taken aback by the snap from Draco.

She had thought the night was going on rather well.

Shrugging, she dropped Draco's arm, and went into the middle of the crowd.

There, she started ice-skating. She loved ice-skating. It was a great sport, and she could still remember when she learned it.

_She was five years old, and her mom took her outside of the house._

_Outside, there was a big piece of ice and there, Hermione's mom had taught her how to ice skate._

Suddenly, a hand snapped Hermione out of her daydream.

"Excuse me ma'am. I see that you're pretty darn good in ice skating."

Hermione looked up to see an elderly man smiling at her.

"Thank you," she said, blushing.

"We're going to have an ice-skating competition here in a few minutes, and I was wondering if you would like to join. You look like you could win the competition. The winner receives a trophy, and a prize of 100 galleons," he explained.

Hermione blinked in surprise.

She had not known that this rink was full of wizards and witches. Shrugging, she agreed to join.

"Ladies and gentlemen! May I please have your attention?" boomed a loud voice through the speakers surrounding the rink.

"It is now time for the ice-skating competition. We have 4 contestants. They are Hannah Jordan, Megan Brown, Sharon Adams, and Hermione Granger. Please give them some applause!" said the announcer over the loudspeaker.

The audience had gotten all out of the rink, and was sitting comfortably in the bleachers.

Draco had found an empty seat next to a few elderly women, and he sat down wondering where Hermione was.

Suddenly, he heard Hermione's name being called.

"_Hermione's competing?" _he asked himself, feeling shocked.

He gave a small laugh, and leaned back onto the bleachers.

"_This ought to be good."_

_

* * *

_

One by one the three contestants went, excluding Hermione.

She watched, fascinated, as they skated. They obviously were professional, because they all had a routine.

Hermione felt her stomach begin to fill with butterflies.

Then, the announcer said the dreaded two words.

"_Hermione Granger."_

Hermione nervously went onto the rink. The whole place was silent, and she was sure everybody could hear her heart beat nervously.

There was no music, no sound, but Hermione could hear her own beat and thus, she started to skate.

* * *

"Dang! She's good!" thought Draco. 

He watched as she jumped and leapt into the air. She looked graceful, and completely at ease. He could see her skate with her eyes closed.

For five minutes, his hands were tightly clamped together. It was only in the end, when Hermione gave a low bow that he realized he was praying for her.

"Why do I want her to win?" he asked himself.

"Duh! She's my wife…" said a voice in his head.

The announcer's voice was then heard again.

"_The four ladies gave an excellent performance! I want to thank all four of them. Good job! Now the winner of the competition is…"_

"… _Ms. Hermione Granger!"_

_The crowd leapt up to their feet and roared and clapped._

Draco found himself standing up and cheering for his 'wife' also.

He climbed out of the bleachers, still wearing his skates, and walked slowly towards Hermione.

She was skating into the middle of the rink, where a man was holding a big shining silver trophy, and a sack that had 100 galleons.

Draco found his feet moving to his own accord, and he found himself approaching Hermione.

He didn't know where he was going, until all of a sudden, he was flat on his face.

"Ow!" he groaned.

The people laughed uproariously, and Hermione looked over, and saw Draco with his face on the ice.

"Oh!" she said, gliding over to him, and picking him up off of the floor.

"Are you all right?" she asked

Draco nodded his head curtly, and when he found the audience laughing still, he groaned.

"Is it that funny?" he asked.

Hermione, with her shoulders shaking, joined in.

Draco growled, "Why you," and he bent down.

Hermione's eyes widened and then closed.

Within seconds, she found herself being kissed by Draco Malfoy. They broke apart, and blushed. Everybody was "oohing and ahhing" over the couple.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and pulled Draco over to the car.

"Let's go!" she said.

Draco took the trophy and money out of her hands, and they went into the car.

"I had a really good time tonight!" said Hermione.

Draco nodded, "Yeah, me too."

"Thanks," Hermione said, shyly, before giving him a peck on the lips.

She then fell asleep on Draco's chest, and Draco wondered, "_My! You are full of surprises, aren't you?" _

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yay, review! 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine of I Work for You**

**Summary: **Draco hires Hermione to be his 'wife' so his boss will approve of their deal. Only, Draco didn't expect to fall in love with Hermione. DM/HG. This fanfiction is based on the movie _Borrowed Hearts. _

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction is also based on the movie _Borrowed Hearts_. I do not own that, either.

* * *

**Recap from Chapter 8:**

"I had a really good time tonight!" said Hermione.

Draco nodded, "Yeah, me too."

"Thanks," Hermione said, shyly, before giving him a peck on the lips.

She then fell asleep on Draco's chest, and Draco wondered, "_My! You are full of surprises, aren't you?"_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: **

When they got to Draco's house, Hermione abruptly awoke, and she got off of Draco's chest in a hurry.

Draco asked, "Are you all right?"

Hermione nodded.

Draco looked unsure.

"You sure?" asked Draco.

Hermione glared at Draco.

"I'm fine, okay? Quit bothering me!" demanded Hermione.

Draco looked shocked, and muttered something about PMSing.

Hermione heard it, and she slapped Draco in the face, before running into the house.

"Hi, Minister!" she greeted, before running up the stairs, into Draco's room, and slamming the door, hard.

"Ouch," cringed the Minister.

Draco walked into the house slowly, and he stared hard at Fudge.

"Is she upstairs?" he asked.

The Minister nodded.

"Yes, did you two happen to have a fight?" he asked.

Draco nodded, coming to sit down on the couch besides the Minister.

"Yeah, and I don't know what she's mad at!"

Fudge smiled gently, and said, "Why don't you go talk to her about it. Discussing things make things better than by avoiding it."

Draco nodded again, and begrudgingly went upstairs, like a little boy after being scolded by his parents.

"Hermione?" asked Draco, knocking on the door.

"Hermione?" he asked again, beginning to grow worried by her not answering.

The door opened, to his relief, and he stepped in.

Sitting on the bed was Hermione, holding a pillow to her chest.

"What do you want?" she asked.

Draco snapped, "This is my room, come to think of it."

Hermione rolled her eyes, childishly, and stood up, "Fine, then I'll go to my room."

Just before she could exit the room, Draco grabbed her wrist, and pulled her towards his chest.

Hermione groaned, and said, "I thought you wanted me out."

Draco smirked at her and said, "We're twenty three now. Well, I am. You're twenty-one. We can discuss things peacefully in a nonviolent manner."

Hermione murmured a "Whatever," before retaking her place on the bed once again.

"Now, why are you mad?" asked Draco.

Hermione gasped, "You don't know?" she asked.

"You seriously don't know?"

Draco's face was blank as a sheet of white paper.

"Uh, no?"

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Do you remember that afternoon…"

"_I do not like her! Percy, I am just her 'husband' because of the deal I have with Fudge. She knows that, and I know that! We will never have anything. She is still a Muggle born! I have to continue with what my parents have taught me, and I have to marry a Pureblood. Besides, Hermione is … I wouldn't marry her if she were the last woman on Earth. In fact, if it weren't for this deal, I would have kicked her out of my house right away!" Draco shouted._

"You're still mad because of that?" asked Draco.

Hermione nodded.

"But what about tonight? Didn't that mean anything to you?" Draco asked.

Hermione shrugged, "Yeah, but I was still mad."

Draco sighed, "And I thought you grew up."

Hermione glared at him, "What did you say?"

"I said, 'and I thought you grew up.' You know how much I despised you in Hogwarts. You were Little-Miss-Goody-Goody. Everybody liked you … except for the Slytherins. I knew that one-day, you'd be perfect goody-two-shoes. But when you came to my house, I thought you changed. I thought you weren't Ms. Hermione Granger anymore. But, apparently you still are," finished Draco.

Hermione's mouth opened in outrage.

"Well, I hate you too, Ferret Boy," she said, using the childish nickname.

"Ah-ha! There you go. _Ferret Boy_. That was from fourth year, and you still use it to insult me. That is proof of why you are still childish."

Hermione's right hand rose, and came down on Draco's face.

But Draco was too fast, and he caught that hand. He caught Hermione's left hand too, and he smiled.

"Hmm… seems as if you're in a difficult situation," he said.

"Let me go, Draco!" Hermione said, trying to wiggle out of Draco's grasp.

Draco pretended to think about it, "No."

He held Hermione's hands together, and stood up, making Hermione stand up with him.

He pushed her against the wall, and raised both of her hands above her head.

"You know, Granger, I was always better than you. You have to admit it. You are nothing. You're nothing without your two best friends. And look where they are! They're both married. Face it, you have no reason to live."

Hermione's eyes filled up with tears, and she couldn't help but let a few tears escape.

Hermione snapped back, "I don't care if I'm nothing. At least I'm not Draco Malfoy."

Draco's eyes widened, and before he could help himself, he let go of both her hands, and he slapped her.

Hermione raised up a hand to her cheek, and she spat out, "How dare you."

Draco seemed surprised at himself.

He looked down at his hands and back up at Hermione's red cheek.

"Uh, I … um…" he stuttered.

Hermione shook her head.

"I knew it. You never changed. You're still that arrogant man who thinks of himself as superior to others."

Hermione ran out the door, and into her own personal room, leaving Draco gaping at himself.

* * *

Hermione threw the door shut, and locked it, before jumping onto her bed, and putting her head in her pillow.

"I hate him!" she screamed.

Hermione sobbed tears onto her pillow.

She couldn't help but think, "Was he right?"

Hermione dried her eyes, and got up.

* * *

Draco yelled at himself in his head.

"You idiot! Why did you have to yell at her, and hit her?" he asked himself.

"What kind of a man are you?"

Draco could almost hear Hermione crying.

"You made a woman cry!" said the voice in his head.

Draco paced around in his room, and thought, "What should I do? What should I do?"

"Should I apologize?" he thought.

"But a Malfoy never apologizes!"

There was a knock on Draco's door, and he said, "Yes?"

Fudge peeked his head around the door, and asked, "May I come in?"

Draco nodded.

Fudge sat down on a couch located in Draco's room.

"So, still fighting?" he asked, gently.

Draco nodded.

"What happened?" Fudge asked.

"I uh… said some things."

"And?" prompted Fudge.

"I … well … I hit her…" Draco said.

Fudge stood up and frowned, "Have you said sorry?"

Draco shook his head. "No."

Fudge opened the door to Draco's room, and gestured towards Hermione's room.

"Then you better go say sorry!"

Draco nodded, and said, "Uh, do you mind?"

Fudge smiled, and went outside.

Draco made up his mind, "Fine. I'll say sorry."

* * *

Hermione found what she was looking for.

A bright, gleaming knife that sparkled when the light hit it.

She smiled maliciously, caught up in the moment. Before she knew what she was doing, she raised it up towards her, and aimed it for her heart.

"_You were right Draco. I have no reason to live!" she said, half whispering, half-speaking._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please review. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 of I Work for You**

**Summary: **Draco hires Hermione to be his 'wife' so his boss will approve of their deal. Only, Draco didn't expect to fall in love with Hermione. DM/HG. This fanfiction is based on the movie _Borrowed Hearts. _

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction is also based on the movie _Borrowed Hearts_. I do not own that, either.

* * *

**Recap from Chapter 9:**

Hermione found what she was looking for.

A bright, gleaming knife that sparkled when the light hit it.

She smiled maliciously, caught up in the moment. Before she knew what she was doing, she raised it up towards her, and aimed it for her heart.

"You were right Draco. I have no reason to live!" she said, half whispering, half-speaking.

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

Hermione raised the knife, but not plunging it into her heart, she plunged it into her arm.

"Argh!" she screamed.

Just as she yelled, Draco came running into the room.

"Hermione!" he cried, running towards Hermione.

She looked up faintly, her sorrowful brown eyes locking with his worried gray one's. Then, she fell towards the floor. Draco took a step forward, and caught her in his arms.

* * *

At the Wizardry Hospital, Draco paced outside of Hermione's room, praying for good news.

"How could this happen?" he asked himself.

"I should have never said those things. I am such an idiot!" he said, berating himself.

There came from behind him, a voice.

"What happened Draco? How could you have let things get _this _far?"

Draco spun around and faced angry looking Fudge.

"Uh, sir? I … uh … um…" he said, stuttering for the correct words.

Fudge shook his head.

"To be a good husband, you need to know how to handle your wife. From the way things are now…" he said, trailing off.

Draco felt miserable.

"I'm sorry, Minister," Draco said softly.

"My boy, it is not _me _to whom you should apologize to, but to your wife," Fudge said, laying a hand on Draco's shoulder.

With that, he apparated away.

* * *

"What did you do?" yelled an angry voice.

Draco cringed, as he turned to face yet another angry person.

He stared into the angry face of Harry Potter, Hermione's best friend.

"I … I really don't know!" protested Draco for the umpteenth time.

Harry pounded his fist on the wall of the hospital.

"I … if anything happens to her, I'll kill you, unless Ron kills you first!" Harry yelled, mentioning Hermione's other best friend to Draco's face.

Draco nodded his head feebly, before he plopped down in a bench holding his head in his hands.

* * *

_The next day:_

"Doctor! Is she okay?"

The doctor looked wearily at Draco, and said, "She's fine. She is just resting."

Draco frowned, "What happened to her?"

The doctor said, "Well, we took some tests, and it seemed as if Ms. Granger was drunk."

Draco's eyes opened wide.

"Drunk?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, drunk," the doctor said clearly, not blinking his eyes.

Draco looked away from the doctor's gaze, before looking back into his eye's.

"I see."

The doctor nodded, mumbled something about 'lunch' and walked away.

Draco sat down in shock.

"Drunk?"

* * *

"You can now see Hermione Granger," said a nurse.

Draco jumped up, and rushed into the room, pushing the poor nurse aside.

"Hermione!" he yelled.

"Hermione!"

Hermione looked up and focused her eyes upon a very furious Draco.

"Dr…"

"It's me!" Draco yelled.

"Draco? Stop yelling. Your stupid voice is making me feel sick!" she complained.

Draco immediately shut his mouth.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm so sorry," he said.

Hermione opened her mouth, when all of a sudden, to her surprise, the door burst open, and in stormed Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

"Stay away from her!" yelled Ronald Weasley.

Draco jumped back, surprised at the unwelcome guests.

Harry ran to Hermione, while Ron walked over to Draco.

"Well, if it isn't the pureblood Draco Malfoy. What are you doing in a hospital?" he sneered.

Draco frowned, "What are you doing here, Weasley? You're not welcome."

"Psh! The last time I checked, I was Hermione's _friend, _and you were her enemy. So what are _you _doing here? That is the question!"

Draco rolled his eyes, "So you obviously don't know! I am Hermione's _husband!" _he said, stressing the word 'husband' making sure Ron heard it.

Ron laughed, "Yeah right!"

Draco smirked, "Look!" he said, holding up his ring finger.

He heard a gasp, and turned towards Harry.

Harry was looking at Hermione, and on her left hand, there was a ring on her ring finger.

Hermione looked from Harry to Ron.

In a quiet and raspy voice, she said, "Look, guys, I can explain!"

Harry looked at Hermione, not believing what he saw. Ron glared at both Hermione and Draco, feeling somewhat betrayed and confused. His face was turning more purple by the second.

"Okay, explain it!" said Ron.

Hermione said, "Uh, one day, I stumbled into Draco's mansion, and there, he said he needed a wife. So we made a deal. I would pretend to be his wife, and he would give me 500 galleons for each month that he needed me."

Harry frowned, but stayed silent.

Meanwhile, Ron's face turned even more livid.

"Hermione! You know you can't trust the guy!" he said, jerking a thumb at Draco.

"He's been your enemy since Hogwarts. And if you needed the money, why didn't you tell us? Harry and I could have helped you!" cried Ron.

"Ron! You and Harry both have a life. I'm not that little Gryffindor that I was before. Now I am a woman. I can live out there myself. This _is _my life!" explained Hermione.

Ron narrowed his eyes, "But does it have to be with him?"

Draco sighed, "Look Weasley, stop talking as if I was not here!"

Ron looked at Draco before saying a 'sorry.'

"Wow! Did I just hear a Weasley apologize to me?" asked Draco aloud.

Hermione looked at Draco and said, "Please, Draco!"

Draco frowned, but shut his mouth.

"Can you leave the room?" asked Harry, finally speaking up.

"I think that the three of us need to have a talk," he said, to Draco.

Draco nodded again, and left the room without protesting.

"So…" said Ron.

"Look you guys, I'm really sorry, but … now … I don't even want Draco's money!" cried Hermione.

"Hermione! What possessed you to hurt yourself anyway?" asked Harry, concerned.

Hermione thought for a minute, before saying, "Well, Draco and I had a fight, and before I went into Draco's room, I think I went into my room for a minute. I … started to drink … Vodka and beer. I don't know, I don't remember!" wailed Hermione.

"Shh! It's all right!" murmured Harry, soothingly, reaching over to give Hermione a hug.

Ron sighed, "What were you two fighting about?"

"It's a long story. But at the end, he said I was worthless without you two, and I guess I was a fool to believe him," Hermione said simply.

"You're not a fool; you're just sometimes stubborn!" said Ron.

Hermione glared at Ron, and said, "Yeah, like I didn't know that. So how did you two know I was in trouble?"

Harry looked at Ron, and grinned, "We decided to check on you."

"I was about to go to your apartment, but Ginny told me that you were with Draco. She never said why, but I went to Draco's house because I got worried, wondering what you were doing with the ferret," said Harry.

"And to my surprise, you were in the hospital! So, I called Ron, and the two of us came to visit you. And to yell at Draco," finished Harry.

Hermione looked away, "It's not even his fault. It's my fault."

Harry gently forced Hermione to look at him.

"Hermione, it doesn't matter whose fault it is. It just matters that you are all right," he said, kissing her on the forehead.

Ron glanced at his watch, and said, "Dang! I have to get to work!"

Ron, too, kissed Hermione on the forehead, and said, "Love you, 'Mione!" before apparating to his job.

Harry looked at the spot where Ron had just been standing, and said, "I have to go, too … 'Mione!" using Hermione's childish nickname.

"Harry! Stop it!" she groaned.

Harry laughed and said, "Okay, I love you. If anything happens…" he trailed off.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"If you need anything, just ask me … or Ron."

Hermione nodded, and Harry apparated to work as well.

For a few minutes, all that was left was the raspy breathing of Hermione.

Then, suddenly, the door opened.

"Hermione?" asked Draco.

Hermione looked at Draco, and beckoned him in.

"Close the door," she commanded him.

Draco walked over to Hermione and sat down by her bed.

"Hermione, why didn't you tell me you were drunk?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged.

"Do you forgive me? I'm sorry for the fight. Was it because of the argument between me and Percy?" he asked.

Hermione grinned, and said, "Yeah, kind of stupid."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Why didn't you tell me? Things could have been much simpler."

Hermione smiled, and said, "I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't mean to hurt myself."

Draco looked down, "And I didn't mean to say all those nonsense things."

Hermione looked at Draco.

"You're not worthless. I don't know what caused me to say that," said Draco softly.

"It's all right."

"So everything is good between us?" asked Draco.

"I guess," said Hermione.

Draco frowned, but the moment passed. He supposed that that was better than having Hermione angry with him. He smiled, and bent down to give her a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Review! Thank you so very much. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 of I Work for You:**

**Summary: **Draco hires Hermione to be his 'wife' so his boss will approve of their deal. Only, Draco didn't expect to fall in love with Hermione. DM/HG. This fanfiction is based on the movie _Borrowed Hearts.  
_

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction is also based on the movie _Borrowed Hearts_. I do not own that, either.

* * *

**Recap of Chapter 10: **

"You're not worthless. I don't know what caused me to say that," said Draco softly.

"It's all right."

"So everything is good between us?" asked Draco.

"I guess," said Hermione.

Draco frowned, but the moment passed. He supposed that that was better than having Hermione angry with him. He smiled, and bent down to give her a kiss on her forehead.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11:**

The next day, the doctor excused Hermione from the hospital.

With the help of Draco, Hermione finished packing up what stuff she had into her suitcase.

"Am I going back to your place?" she asked.

Draco nodded, "Yeah! Where else _would _you go?" he inquired.

Hermione shrugged, "Back to my old life?"

Draco laughed sarcastically, "Like I'd let you…"

He picked up Hermione's suitcase, and let his eyes roam over the room.

"All set?" he asked.

Hermione nodded.

Draco walked out of the room, with Hermione lagging behind him.

They walked on over to Draco's car and he opened the door for her.

She got into the car, and the two headed back to the Malfoy manor.

* * *

"Welcome home!" announced Draco. 

Hermione smiled wearily.

Draco dismissed the chauffeur, and he said, "Before you go, Hermione…"

She looked over at him and asked, "What?"

Draco looked into her eyes, seriously, and said, "I want you to promise me that you'll never hurt yourself again."

Hermione looked thoughtful, "You mean you cared?"

Draco nodded, "Yes, what kind of husband do you think I am?"

Hermione smiled, and she said, "Fine, I promise."

Draco smiled, also, and he said, "You can go…"

"Oh, I need to ask you something," she asked him, as if just remembering.

Draco paused and looked at Hermione, "Shoot."

She smiled at the Muggle term and said, "You're twenty-three?" she asked.

Draco nodded, "Father wanted me to start school later, so I could be more advanced than others. But … yes … I am twenty three."

Hermione said, "But, your dreams never came true did they?" she asked, "You were never more advanced than me!"

Draco scowled at her, but said nothing.

Suddenly, Hermione remembered something.

She leapt at her suitcase, and took out a package.

"Happy Birthday, Draco," she said.

Draco took it from her, surprised.

He opened it and saw the sign that Hermione was going to give to him.

"Wow, thanks Hermione. This is one of the best presents I have ever received!" he said.

Hermione pouted, "Are you being sarcastic? Because I know your parents would send you expensive gifts each year for your birthday, Christmas, and just about every other holiday."

"How would _you _know?" he asked her.

She shrugged.

Draco laughed, "Yes, I am being sincere. I'm not being sarcastic. I really appreciate it. You see, Father and Mother's gifts were never truly from their hearts. They just told the house elf to pick it out. So I guess I should be thanking the house elves, and not my parents. I really like the gift, Hermione, because it's from _your _heart," he said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I was going to give it to you earlier, but I forgot," she admitted.

Draco smiled, "I love it!"

And with that, he hugged her.

* * *

The two entered the house with bright smiles. 

"Ah! You're home!" said Fudge.

"Are the problems all," Fudge coughed, "settled?" he asked.

Draco nodded, "Yeah," and walked upstairs, with Hermione behind him.

"That's very good!" Fudge called, with a Dumbledore-like twinkle in his eye.

* * *

"Seriously! I think that Fudge knows that we are lying about this whole marriage thing!" protested Draco. 

Hermione looked thoughtful for a minute, "Really?" she asked. "I don't really seem to notice, but perhaps you're right," she added.

Draco smirked, "I'm always right!"

"Oh, you!" said Hermione, swatting his arm playfully.

* * *

"Dinner is served!" announced Draco in a playful voice. 

Hermione grinned as she sat down in the dining room.

"Today, we will be having…" continued Draco in a falsetto voice.

"Er, what are we eating?" he asked the chef.

"Oh yes, of course, we will be eating the luxurious Caesar salad, followed by the luscious, creamy Clam Chowder Soup. And after, of course we will be having the juicy chicken and for dessert, every person's favorite, cold, soft, smooth, creamy, ice cream," said Draco, his mouth already watering.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I get the picture; now can I eat?" she asked.

Draco pretended to look offended, "Don't you think I described everything oh-so-beautifully?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head and laughed, as the food was served.

She smiled as she ate every single piece of food placed in front of her.

"Better than hospital food, huh?" Draco asked.

Hermione groaned, "Definitely," she said.

Draco smiled.

* * *

"Good night, Minister!" said Draco and Hermione in unison. 

"Good night, kids!" he said.

The two went into Draco's room, and prepared to go to bed.

As Hermione brushed her teeth, Draco changed.

"You didn't floss your teeth!" said Hermione, unbelievably.

"Yeah, so?" Draco asked.

"The purpose of flossing is the reduce the number of bacteria which inhabits your mouth! Normally, millions of these microscopic monsters call your mouth home, and they feed on food particles left on your teeth. These bacteria produce acid as a result of their feasting and it's this acid, which eats into tooth enamel creating cavities. You do not want cavities do you?" Hermione asked.

Draco tried to stop Hermione from talking, but it was too late. She was in the 'zone' as they called it.

"The bacterium also pours out volatile sulfur compounds creating bad breath! Flossing removes the bacteria that escape the toothbrush by hiding in the tiny spaces in between your teeth," she concluded.

Draco shrugged, "Who cares? I brushed my teeth…"

"Brushing without flossing is like washing only sixty-five percent of your body. The other thirty-five percent remains dirty!" she practically screamed.

Draco looked at her with wide eyes, "Okay! Fine, I'll floss," he said.

"Why are you so concerned, anyway?" he asked, raising up an eyebrow, and giving Hermione a little smile.

Hermione blushed, "My parents were dentists," she said, mumbling the words.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Oh."

After Draco finished flossing, the two settled into Draco's big and comfy bed.

"Good night, Draco."

"Night, Hermione."

With that, Hermione faced the left, looking away from Draco, and Draco faced right, looking away from Hermione.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Hermione and Draco both unconsciously turned towards each other. Hermione snuggled up to Draco's chest, and Draco wrapped an arm around her waist. Hermione naturally, in her sleep, wrapped her arm around his neck.

* * *

"Ugh! Somebody turn off the alarm clock!" groaned Hermione. 

She and Draco opened their eyes at the same time, and realizing their position, they sprang back from each other, as comfortably as they could on a bed, and looked in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Hey, Draco," Hermione asked, as the two were eating breakfast. 

"What?" he asked, his eyes not lifting up from the Daily Prophet.

"I'm going to go into town today, and do a little shopping," Hermione casually said.

"Diagon Alley?" he asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Okay, be careful. Do you want me to come with you?" he asked her.

Hermione shook her head, "Nah, it's okay, but thanks, though."

After breakfast, Hermione walked up to the fireplace and threw some Floo Powder into it. The red and orange flames turned bright green.

"Bye, Draco," said Hermione, turning to give Draco a wave.

"Bye," he said, smiling at her.

She stepped into the fireplace, and cried, "Diagon Alley," and within a moment she was gone.

Draco then looked up from the newspaper.

He smiled to himself.

Without Hermione knowing, he had placed a spell on her.

An invisible bubble surrounded her, so danger would not touch her. It allowed 'good' people to come close, but if danger showed, Draco would be alerted immediately.

* * *

Hermione wandered down the streets of Diagon Alley. 

"It feels so good to be here!" she murmured to herself.

She had just seen Pansy Parkinson with Goyle, and the three had a very lively chat about Draco.

She smiled, thinking of how everybody had changed since Hogwarts. There was no more rivalry between Houses.

As she walked past shops, she would stop and examine some items. Then, she would hurry on, if nothing interested her.

Around noon, a peculiar feeling came across her.

She turned around suddenly, but there was nobody suspicious looking behind her.

All were very happy, talking in loud gestures with friends and family.

Hermione shrugged; it probably was just a dumb feeling.

A couple of minutes later, after she turned to a deserted alley, she had a feeling somebody was following her.

She spun around, and said in a wavering voice, "Show yourself!" holding out her wand.

There came an evil laugh, and Hermione spun in all four directions.

"Who's there?" she asked.

There was no reply, but all of a sudden, a piece of wrinkled parchment fell to the ground from the sky.

She looked up, and she caught a glimpse of a shadow swoop away.

Hermione bent down, and picked up the piece of parchment with shaking hands.

* * *

Draco sat down in his study, listening to the quiet music played from his stereo. 

All of a sudden, a message flashed out of thin air, and into Draco's face.

"Hermione … in … danger…" it read.

"Hermione's in trouble!" he said to himself.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please read and review! (: 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 of I Work for You:**

**Summary: **Draco hires Hermione to be his 'wife' so his boss will approve of their deal. Only, Draco didn't expect to fall in love with Hermione. DM/HG.

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction is also based on the movie _Borrowed Hearts_. I do not own that, either.

**

* * *

**

**Recap from Chapter 11: **

Draco sat down in his study, listening to the quiet music played from his stereo.

All of a sudden, a message flashed out of thin air, and into Draco's face.

"Hermione … in … danger…" it read.

"Hermione's in trouble!" he said to himself.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12:**

Hermione picked up the note and read, _"I know who you are. I know everything about you. I'll spill your secret out … the secret that you're with Draco Malfoy."_

Hermione didn't feel at all scared. In fact, she chuckled at how nervous she was before.

"So who are you? My stalker?" she yelled out loud, her head tilted, facing the sky.

"Hermione!" cried a voice. "What are you doing?"

She turned, and smiled when she saw Draco.

"Oh, nothing. Some idiot wants to try scaring me. Look," she said, beckoning him towards the note in her hands.

"If you're not upset, why did the message say you were in trouble?" Draco asked himself.

"Message?" asked Hermione, feeling confused.

"Yeah! Message!" Draco said. "Um, before you left, I put a charm on you so that if you got hurt, I would be alerted immediately."

"You put a charm on me, eh?" Hermione asked.

Draco nodded; he did not know that Hermione was grinning.

When he finally realized that she fell silent, he looked up.

"Why are you grinning?" he asked, frowning.

"Ha, Draco! You care for me!" Hermione squealed.

"Uh, Hermione?" he asked, "Wh…"

Before he could get another word in, he found himself being hugged, tightly.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Of course I am!" she said.

"You're acting like a lovesick teenager," Draco concluded.

"Oh," she said, and she released him.

Draco, seeing that her face was downcast, he said, "Not that I … um, don't like it!"

Hermione looked up and smiled, "Sorry, I guess I overreacted."

"But I still don't know why the spell went wrong!" he said to himself.

"Who cares?" asked Hermione.

"Let's go back home," suggested Hermione.

"But you don't care about the note?" asked Draco.

"I thought you were a Slytherin, Draco," said Hermione, lifting up an eyebrow.

"Okay! Well, I'm just worrying on your behalf, since you don't seem to care…" Draco said.

"Come on!" she said, and with that, Draco apparated Hermione and himself back home.

"You really need to get your Apparating test," Draco grumbled, once they stumbled into Draco's house.

"Okay … when is a good time?" she asked.

"Now is a good time!" came a voice from behind them.

"Oh, hi Minister!" said Draco and Hermione.

"Hermione," he said kindly, "You can take the test whenever you want. I know you've been practicing, and since I'm here right now, why not take it now?" he asked.

Hermione's eyes opened wide.

"Okay!"

Draco shook his head.

"You can take the test, but I have to get back to work."

* * *

"So, you passed huh?" asked Draco with a grin.

"Yes! Did you think I would have failed?" she asked.

"Of course not!" Draco cried, with a look of mock horror on his face. "If Hermione failed, then the wizarding world would be doomed. I would be doomed!"

Hermione smiled.

"Let's go out and eat tonight."

Draco shrugged, "All right."

* * *

After a long lecture from Antonio, about him telling Draco to tell him when he would not need to cook dinner, Hermione and Draco finally escaped.

"Draco! Why didn't you tell him?" she asked, smiling.

"Oh, so is it my fault?" he asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "We sound like an old married couple."

"Old, no … married … yes," said Draco with the familiar Dumbledore twinkle in his eye.

The two went inside the limousine, and Hermione thanked the driver who was opening her door.

"Where is Percy?" she asked. "I haven't seen him for such a long time."

Draco shrugged.

"I think he finally got himself a steady girlfriend."

Hermione giggled at the thought of Percy with some girl having a romantic conversation.

Who would have thought Percy would have changed so much?

* * *

The car pulled up in front of a restaurant.

"Moonlight Garden Café?" asked Hermione with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, the food's really good."

The two went inside and Hermione was surprised to see fire torches lighted up the restaurant.

"Can't somebody get hurt?" she asked to Draco.

"Oh, of course not. The fire is not real," interrupted a waiter.

Hermione turned toward the waiter.

She started to glare at him for interrupting her, but instead of glaring, she frowned.

"Chris?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

Chris smiled wickedly.

"I'm here because this is where I work. Never thought that I would bump into you here, _Hermione,_" he said.

Draco looked between the two of them, and concluded that Hermione did not like Chris.

"_If Hermione doesn't like this guy, whose nametag says 'Chris,' then I don't either," he thought._

"Excuse me, but we'd like to sit down and enjoy our meal," said Draco.

Chris seemed to notice that Hermione had come with a man and he said, "Oh, sure."

He led them to a table that was really close to where the waiter's sat.

As soon as Chris left, Draco said, "Who is he? I don't like the way he looks at you."

Hermione frowned, "Is this restaurant still in the wizarding world?" she asked.

Draco nodded.

"I never…" she started.

"What?" asked Draco.

"Um, he was my old boyfriend," Hermione said softly.

Draco felt his fists tighten up, but he told himself to calm down.

"He was my boyfriend when I came back from seventh year at Hogwarts."

"Oh," said Draco.

Hermione was about to tell Draco that she wanted to leave, but just then, Chris came towards their table.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked, his eyes on Hermione.

Draco spoke up, "Yes, I'll have the prime rib with the Caesar Salad."

Chris scowled, as if Draco was forcing him to look away from Hermione.

"Okay, and Hermione?" he asked.

Hermione frowned, "I'll have the same."

Chris took the menus from the both of them, and left, giving Hermione a wink.

Draco frowned, "I don't like that guy."

* * *

When they got their food, they quickly gobbled it down.

Draco paid the bill, and the two left the restaurant when Chris wasn't looking.

* * *

"Who is he?" asked Draco once again, as soon as they were in the car.

"He's my ex. I told you."

"Did he?" asked Draco.

"If you're talking about my virginity, no."

Draco sighed in relief, not knowing that his breath had been held.

"Were you thinking that he took my virginity away?" asked Hermione.

Draco nodded.

Hermione laughed, "Well, I'm still a virgin."

"But anyway, there was something about Chris that always made me … I don't know. I remember one time…"

"What?" asked Draco.

"He just is very overprotective of me. He gets really jealous, and that was why I broke up with him," she said.

Draco frowned, "What is up with him?"

"A few days later, I found myself missing him. So I went back. It was like that everytime! It was as if he put a spell on me to always come back to him. I don't know, but sooner or later, I couldn't take it anymore, so I went into the Wizarding World, and I guess the spell wore off."

Draco thought for a minute, "I think you were under his influence."

Hermione nodded.

"Wow, it must've been tough! Did he ever … abuse you?" Draco asked.

Hermione shook her head, "No, he was a good guy, but he was really jealous. I remember one time, I was talking to a guy that I met at a bookstore, and he walked in. All of a sudden, he pulled me away, and gave me a big lecture!"

"Well, I'm glad you got away," Draco said, and he pulled Hermione into a hug.

* * *

"Away?" asked Chris to himself.

"No, I am not going to lose Hermione again!" he said aloud.

"Chris!" shouted his boss. "If you're done talking to yourself, there are some guests waiting to be served."

Chris rolled his eyes, and went back to work.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please read and review. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 of I Work for You:**

**Summary:** Draco hires Hermione to be his 'wife' so his boss will approve of their deal. Only, Draco didn't expect to fall in love with Hermione. DM/HG.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter.

* * *

**Recap from previous chapter:**

"Away?" asked Chris to himself.

"No, I am not going to lose Hermione again!" he said aloud.

"Chris!" shouted his boss. "If you're done talking to yourself, there are some guests waiting to be served."

Chris rolled his eyes, and went back to work.

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

"Well, we're back home. And you don't need to worry about Chris here. I'm always gonna be here to protect you!" said Draco, puffing up his chest.

"Wow, my hero," she said, with a roll of her eyes. "Come on, let's go in," she said, and pulled him out of the car with her hand grasped tightly on his.

After they got into the house, Draco raised up his eyebrows, "Oh, what's this Madame _Malfoy_?" he asked. "Are you developing _feelings _for me?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Hermione turned bright red, and dropped his hand like it was fire.

"No!" she said, before running up the stairs and entering _their _room.

"Hermione!" bellowed Draco; "You didn't close the door!"

What he got in response was a giggle from Hermione, and he rolled his eyes, and closed the door.

"I'm gonna get you!" he yelled, going up the stairs.

All of a sudden, a head popped out of a room.

"Uh, Minister!" Draco said, giving him an uncertain grin.

"Hello. It's so nice to see you two … _talking_ but an old man needs his sleep, if you don't mind," said Fudge.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" trailed off Draco.

"It's quite all right. I'll see you in the morning."

Draco nodded, and waited until Fudge locked up his room.

He gave a big sigh, and walked into his room.

He closed the door and locked it, and he walked slowly towards the bed that Hermione and him shared.

She was lying on her back, pretending to not hear him come in.

"You … how can you do this to me?" he asked, pretending to be upset.

Hermione slowly turned her head to look at Draco, and she opened one eye.

"Do what?"

"You embarrassed me!" protested Draco.

"I did?" asked an innocent Hermione.

"You know, we never got to finish the conversation that was outside."

Hermione gulped…

"What conversation?"

"Is Miss Goody-Two-Shoes developing feelings for the big, manly Draco?"

"Of course not!" said Hermione.

Draco nodded, "Sure. I believe you."

Hermione pouted, "Believe what you want, but I am not going to talk about it."

Draco rolled his eyes, took off his shoes, and got onto the bed.

He crawled behind Hermione, and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

He felt her stiffen up, and he said, "Relax…"

Hermione decided to listen to him, and she _melted _into his arms.

Draco pulled Hermione back towards the bedpost and said, "So tell me about this Chris guy…"

* * *

Hermione kept thinking that she and Draco were a perfect fit … but she didn't dare tell him that.

"What do you want to know about him?" she asked.

"Everything…"

Hermione said, "Be more specific."

Draco nodded, "Everything!"

Hermione backed up and she ended up sitting in his lap.

She blushed and tried to move, but Draco held her down.

"Talk," he commanded.

Hermione frowned, "Fine."

* * *

**Flashback … Hermione's Point of View**

_I was walking home from a day at the library. It was one day after I had left Hogwarts. _

_Coming home, I noticed that there was a moving van next door to my house. _

_I was walking up the driveway, when I heard somebody shuffling up the driveway behind me._

_I turned around, and saw a cute guy._

_He was taller than I was, and he had sandy brown hair and blue eyes._

_He and I started talking, and he said he had moved from America to England. I asked him why, and he said that his family had wanted a change._

_After an hour, he asked me out. I thought he was a nice guy, so I said yes._

_The next day, he came over to my house and he and I walked to the nearest Cinema. _

_We watched a movie, and then we went out for dinner. _

_Pretty soon, we were going out every night of the week. We considered ourselves each other's boyfriend and girlfriend._

_It was after two months of dating that he started to get overprotective._

_One day, I was walking to the library and I bumped into him on the street, and he started to frown._

_He got mad at me because I didn't tell him where I was going. _

_This kept happening, but every time I confronted him, he would deny it. He said he just wanted to be a good boyfriend and all. _

_And then what I told you earlier happened. _

_Everytime I broke up with him, I ended up coming back to him._

_I started to get scared, so one day, I packed my bags, told my parents that I wanted a change, and moved._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"Dang that's scary," Draco said.

Hermione nodded, "I don't even know how he found me here!"

"Maybe he's a wizard…"

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know, but I don't want him to stalk me!" she cried.

Draco nodded, "It's okay! You know that I'm here," he said, and he held her even tighter.

"I guess that's why sometimes I'm such a … crybaby, or when I act really gullible. It's because I feel insecure," Hermione said.

She laughed, "I don't even know if that makes sense!"

Draco shushed her. "Of course it does…" he trailed off.

It became silent, and suddenly, some snoring was heard.

Draco looked down at the woman in his arms, and realized she had fallen asleep.

He smiled, "I _will_ protect you," he promised.

* * *

Chris Walker strolled down the streets of England.

He smiled because he had found his ex-girlfriend once again.

"She will be mine," he said to himself.

The fact that he _was _a wizard didn't change anything. He had been trying to contact her for such a long time.

After she had left, he had grown depressed. Nobody was like his Hermione. She was sweet, kind, gentle…

Once he got her back, he would never let her go…

Hermione was _his_, not some other guy's.

Though Chris was a wizard, he never went to any wizarding school. He could tell Hermione was also a wizard, simply because she had an owl, and because he had once saw her wand.

She had said it was nothing, but he knew better. Why didn't Hermione love him? Was it because of the way he looked? Was it because of how much money he had? What was it?

He walked into a drugstore, and saw a cute little teddy bear holding a flag that said, 'I love you.'

"Wow, perfect for Hermione," and he picked it up and purchased it.

After buying the teddy bear, he walked out of the store, whistling a merry tune.

* * *

After Draco was sure that Hermione was asleep, he gently placed her onto the bed, with her head on the pillow.

He unraveled himself from her, and got up to brush his teeth.

Finally, after changing into his pajamas, he got into the bed, and lay down.

Thoughts were swimming through his head.

"Do I like Hermione now?"

"Do I love Hermione?"

He didn't know. What Draco did know was that if that Chris guy took her away and hurt her, Draco would be really mad.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, he thought he heard Hermione mumble, "Draco…"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Read and review, please! 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 of I Work for You:**

**Summary:** Draco hires Hermione to be his 'wife' so his boss will approve of their deal. Only, Draco didn't expect to fall in love with Hermione. DM/HG.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter.

* * *

**Recap from Chapter 13:**

Thoughts were swimming through his head.

"Do I like Hermione now?"

"Do I love Hermione?"

He didn't know. What Draco did know was that if that Chris guy took her away and hurt her, Draco would be really mad.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, he thought he heard Hermione mumble, "Draco…"

* * *

**Chapter 14 of I Work for You:**

Draco smiled to himself, "She must be dreaming about me. I wonder if I look as good in my dream as I do now," he thought.

* * *

"Wake up Sleepyhead!" sang out a cheerful voice.

"Come on Hermione! Time to wake up and smell the sunshine!" Draco protested, lightly shaking Hermione's shoulders.

Hermione rolled over onto her stomach.

"Go away! And it's smell the coffee, not sunshine."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Whatever, just wake up!"

Hermione sighed, "What do you want? Why do you have to interrupt somebody whose peacefully sleeping."

Draco smiled, "Because … I made you breakfast in bed!"

Hermione's eyes shot open.

"You did?" she asked, in a teasing voice.

Draco began to turn red, "Hey, if you don't appreciate it, I'll take it away! Jeez, some people have no courtesy or respect."

Hermione blinked, "No! Don't … take it away. I'll eat it."

Draco stared at Hermione, "You will?" he asked.

Hermione nodded, "I mean, you went through all that trouble for me," she said, "I might as well eat it."

Draco clapped his hands as if he were five years old.

"Great, I'll go get it," he said, and ran for the door.

"Hey Draco!" called out Hermione.

"What?" he asked, turning around to glance at her.

"I was wondering, did you make the breakfast?" Hermione asked, with a grin on her face.

Draco nodded.

Hermione smiled, "Oh, okay."

"Why?"

"No reason," she said.

When Draco got out of the room, Hermione got out of the bed, and walked into the bathroom she shared with Draco.

She brushed her teeth, and washed her face, before getting back into her warm bed.

"Ta-da!" rang out Draco's voice.

He was holding a tray with bowls on it, and he placed it down on the table next to Hermione's side of the bed.

He got out one of those things that held the trays, and propped it up on the bed.

Taking the tray of food, he placed it in front of Hermione and said, "Well, eat away."

Hermione glanced at Draco and said, "Are you … um … sure it's safe?"

Draco pouted.

"Are you doubting my ability to cook?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head, "Of course not! I was … oh never mind."

She picked up a fork, and placed some scrambled eggs into her mouth.

Draco stared at Hermione, "So … what do you think?" he asked anxiously.

Hermione smiled, "Wow, it tastes good."

Draco nodded, "Of course it does. I mean, I made it."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and continued eating.

* * *

"Today's such a nice day," thought Hermione.

"Draco!" shouted Hermione.

He came running into the living room, "What?"

"Let's go to the beach," she said.

Draco frowned, "Why? We have our own swimming pool here!"

Hermione nodded, "True, but … I wanna go to the beach!"

Draco shook his head, "No, besides, I'm tired."

"Please!" said Hermione, blinking her eyes at Draco.

Draco gasped, "No! Not the eyes! Stop."

Hermione pouted, "Fine, I'll go myself."

Draco shook his head, "No! I'll go with you…"

Hermione smiled, "Ha! You're the best, I'll go get ready."

Draco sighed, "What have I gotten myself into?" he asked himself.

* * *

Half an hour later, a happy Hermione burst out of her room wearing a long T-shirt, and some short shorts.

"I'm ready!" she called out.

All of a sudden, Fudge appeared from the stairwell.

"Oh, sorry Minister!" she said, blushing.

"It's quite all right. I take it that you and Mr. Malfoy will be heading out to the beach?" he asked.

Hermione nodded, "Um, do you want to join us?" she asked.

Fudge shook his head, "No, I don't want to get in the way of you two's romance. And besides, I want to finish reading my book."

"Book?" asked Hermione, "What book are you reading?"

Fudge smiled, "_The Ancient Tales of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _It's a really nice book."

Hermione frowned, "I never read it before. I guess I'll have to go buy it."

Fudge smiled, "Ah, yes, now if you'll excuse me, I must finish the book."

Hermione walked downstairs and was greeted by a Draco dressed in shorts and a casual T-shirt.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

Hermione nodded.

The two apparated to "Northshore Beach" and walked towards the ocean.

"Ooh! Let's sit here. It's not too close to the ocean, but it's not that far from the food stand."

Draco nodded, and the two of them placed down the their towels and made themselves comfortable on the sand.

Hermione glanced at Draco, "Hey Draco."

"Yeah?" he asked, putting on his sunglasses.

"Thanks for coming to the beach with me," she said.

Draco smiled, "Well, I couldn't have said no, could I?"

Hermione shrugged.

Draco got out some sun block lotion, and tossed to bottle to Hermione.

"You have to put some on.

Hermione smiled slyly, "Why don't you put it on for me?" she asked.

Draco smiled back, "What if I say no?"

Hermione frowned, "Hmph!"

Draco smiled and took out another bottle, and put the lotion on himself.

Hermione was finished lathering herself with lotion, but Draco was not done.

"Dang! Why do you apply so much?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "If I don't then I won't have the pale skin you like!" he said.

Hermione smirked, "I'm gonna go out into the water."

"Suit yourself," said Draco.

Hermione got out of her T-shirt and shorts, and was left wearing a dark blue bikini.

Draco couldn't help himself but stare at her.

"Wow, Hermione!" he said.

Hermione smiled, "What? Like what you see?"

Draco blinked innocently at her, "Of course not."

"Yeah right!" she said, "You're drooling."

Draco wiped his mouth, and glared at Hermione, "I wasn't drooling."

"Haha, I caught you!" she said.

Draco leapt out of his chair, "That's it! I'm gonna catch you!" he said.

Hermione ran off towards the water shrieking, and Draco followed.

He caught her in the water and hugged her.

"Haha! I caught you!" he said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Big deal, its not like you get a prize!"

Draco smirked, "Oh but I do, mademoiselle."

Hermione pouted, "Really."

Draco nodded, and turned her so that her body was facing his.

He placed his salty lips on top of Hermione's.

"I got a kiss!" he squealed, after letting go of her.

Hermione laughed at his foolishness, and turned her head towards their stuff.

"Draco!" she hissed.

Draco snapped out of his dream world and said, "What?"

Hermione frowned, "It's Chris."

Draco's eyes scanned the beach and settled on a man standing by their stuff.

He frowned, and leapt out of the water running towards him.

Hermione quickly followed Draco.

"Hey!" yelled Draco.

Chris looked up and stared into the angry eyes of Draco.

"Oh, hi!" he said.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Chris shrugged, "Nothing! I just wanted to give this teddy bear to Hermione." To prove that was true, he picked up the stuffed animal and showed it to Draco.

Hermione frowned, disgusted at Chris.

"You stay away from her, you hear?" asked Draco.

Chris licked his lips, "Oh yeah? And if I don't?"

Draco's eyes narrowed, "I'll beat you up so bad that you may never live again."

Chris rolled his eyes.

"I'm not afraid of you."

Hermione stepped out from behind Draco.

"What the heck are you doing? Are you stalking me?" she asked Chris.

Chris shook his head, "Hermione, I would never do that to you!" he protested.

Hermione laughed.

"Don't lie. You don't fool me for one bit. I want you out of my life. I never want to see you again!" she yelled.

Chris's eyes drooped.

"Hermione! Don't you remember all the fun times we had together? Me and you, without _him_!" he said, eyeing Draco.

Hermione closed her eyes, "For your information, that guy you are referring to is my husband!" she said.

Chris let out a laugh.

"Really? I know everything about you, Hermione. You don't fool me for one bit. I know that you and _Malfoy _aren't really married. I know where you're living right now, and I know-,"

Before he could continue, Draco had smashed his fist into Chris's jaw.

Chris fell into the sand, and looked up into Draco's eyes.

"You may have stopped me this time, but there is no way that I'm letting Hermione go again. She's mine!" he said, before running away.

Draco stared disgustingly at the man running.

He picked up the bear and threw it into the trashcan nearby.

People around them were staring curiously at the scene that had just happened.

Draco turned around and put his arms around Hermione.

"He isn't gonna get you, 'Mione. Not when I'm around."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief and said, "Thanks Draco."

* * *

"How dare that idiot punch me!" stormed Chris.

"Oh, but I'm not giving up. I'll have Hermione back. She'll be mine, and nobody can say anything about it."

"Chris!" yelled his boss, "Are you talking to yourself again? Once you set foot into this restaurant, you are to work. Now quit embarrassing yourself and get to work!"

Chris smirked, "Revenge will be mine."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please read and review!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 of I Work for You:**

**Summary: **Draco hires Hermione to be his 'wife' so his boss will approve of their deal. Only, Draco didn't expect to fall in love with Hermione. DM/HG.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter. This fanfiction is based on the movie _Borrowed Hearts_.

**

* * *

**

**Recap from previous chapter:**

"How dare that idiot punch me!" stormed Chris.

"Oh, but I'm not giving up. I'll have Hermione back. She'll be mine, and nobody can say anything about it."

"Chris!" yelled his boss, "Are you talking to yourself again? Once you set foot into this restaurant, you are to work. Now quit embarrassing yourself and get to work!"

Chris smirked, "Revenge will be mine."

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15 of I Work for You:**

Hermione smiled at Draco.

"Good morning," she said.

Draco smiled a lazy grin at her and looked at the clock.

"Wow, is it morning already?" he asked.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah … Listen … about yesterday…"

"Just forget about it. I can't believe that sicko is after you."

"I just wanted to say … well … thank you," she said, raising her eyes to look into Draco's gray ones.

Draco smiled, "Well, I have to protect my wife of course. And besides, who knows what he's going to do if he has you alone?"

Hermione nodded, "So … do you have anything planned for today?" she asked.

Draco shook his head, "Nope, you can do whatever you want, as long as it doesn't involve killing me, ruining the house, or destroying my wonderfully good looks," he said, smirking.

Hermione threw back her head and laughed, "Oh yeah, I'd never want to hurt your pale skin, your golden-blonde hair, your beautiful gray eyes, and your delicious looking body."

"Wow, that's what you think of me?" he asked, licking his lips.

Hermione smacked him and rolled her eyes.

"Well, since you don't have anything planned, I wanted to wander around the house and look at things … if you don't mind of course," she said.

Draco shook his head.

Hermione nodded and said, "Well, I'm off."

Draco waved bye at her, and she left the room.

* * *

Hermione thought to herself as she walked through the house.

"Where should I go?" she asked.

"I've been to the kitchen, the garden, the pool, living room, family room, my room, Draco's room…"

She paused as she walked down a hall.

She saw a picture of a man that looked like Draco.

"Drake Lucius Malfoy – 1589," she read.

"Wow, there was a lot of history for the Malfoy's," she thought.

As she wandered down the halls, she couldn't help but think of Draco.

"_I don't love him!" she thought to herself._

"_Oh, but you do," said another part of her brain._

"_You love him so much, that you're in denial."_

Hermione was pretty scared. All this time with Draco was starting to get to her. She began to like the way he talked, the way he smoothed his hair, the way he walked, the way he did _everything._

She looked out the window and smiled as she saw the sun and the clouds. It was a beautiful day, and she breathed in a breath of air.

"Oops," she said to herself, "You're not outside," she said, giggling.

The Malfoy Manor was beautiful, and she couldn't help but feel a little twinge of disappointment that she would be leaving it in a couple of weeks.

She continued on her 'journey,' but all of a sudden, she did a double take.

There was somebody outside of the Manor dressed in nothing but black!

* * *

**Author's Note:** Read and review! 


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 of I Work for You:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter.

**Summary:** I hope you all like this chapter. I apologize for not putting much effort in the previous chapter. I'll try much more in this chapter.

* * *

**Recap from Chapter 15:**

The Malfoy Manor was beautiful, and she couldn't help but feel a little twinge of disappointment that she would be leaving it in a couple of weeks.

She continued on her 'journey,' but all of a sudden, she did a double take.

There was somebody outside of the Manor dressed in nothing but black!

* * *

**Chapter 16: **

Hermione stifled a gasp. Her eyes glanced hurriedly around and she saw that Draco was near close to the _man._

Her eye's widened and she suddenly clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Draco!" she whispered.

The man was walking closer and closer towards Draco and Hermione closed her eyes.

"Oh no, I can't look."

She quickly closed her eyes and backed away from the window ledge.

After a couple of minutes, she approached the window cautiously and couldn't help but _want_ to see what had happened to Draco.

She frowned and apparated towards the gardens where Draco was.

"Percy!" exclaimed Hermione.

The redhead turned his head towards Hermione and he grinned.

"You like my outfit?" he asked, smiling.

Hermione frowned again, "No! You scared me, I thought you were Chris out to get Dra…"

Draco, who had been talking to Percy a couple of minutes before, perked up.

"What? What were you saying?"

Hermione glanced sharply away and she started to turn red.

Percy chuckled before walking away.

"I feel that you two need some time alone…"

"What were you saying Hermione?" asked Draco.

Hermione snapped, "Nothing."

"Ah, on the contrary, it sounded as if you were _concerned _for me…"

Hermione frowned, "So what if I was?"

"Ah-ha!" said Draco gleefully, "You care about me!"

Hermione's eyes flashed, "If you don't stop saying that, I'll hex you."

Draco automatically shut up, but he still had a boastful look on his face.

"If you'll excuse me, I think I'm gonna go back up to my room."

* * *

All was right in the world … Draco smiled.

"Hermione cares about me," he said aloud.

"_I wonder what would have happened if it were Chris," _he thought himself.

The sky seemed a bit bluer, the trees greener, and the clouds a bit whiter and puffier.

"_I should start to think about my future," _mused Draco.

Of all the women that Draco had dated, Hermione was the most appealing.

Though she was not beautiful, she was perfect.

If Hermione walked outside in a bathrobe, make-up running down her face, her hair a mess, she would be perfect in Draco's eyes.

"_Ah, what love does to us,"_ said Draco.

"Yes," agreed a voice.

Draco turned around surprised and he saw Hermione.

"How's it going?" he asked.

Hermione settled herself next to Draco, who was sitting under the tree, and put her back against the trunk of the large willow tree.

"Fine," she said simply.

Draco nodded, and he closed his eyes.

"So, do you really care about me?" he asked, grinning.

Hermione frowned, "Oh, shut up Draco."

"Come on, I'm your husband!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Fine Draco … I was concerned for you! I thought that the guy was going to hurt you. I don't know what I'd do without you! Is that what you wanted to hear?" she said, nearly shouting.

Draco's eyes snapped open, and he put his hands up in the air, "Jeez, no need to get all angry. I just wanted to know…"

Hermione took a deep gulp of air.

"I'm sorry … I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

Hermione shook her head, "It's not your fault. I'm really sorry for snapping at you."

Draco smiled, "So are we even?"

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, I guess."

"So, you don't know what you'd do without me, eh?" Draco said after a couple of minutes of silence. He raised his eyebrows and smirked at Hermione.

She stood up and said, "I give up!"

* * *

"He's just a jerk. All he cares about is himself! He thinks he's the man for every woman. How I hate him!" scowled Hermione.

"Do you really?" asked a voice.

Hermione turned around, and saw Percy.

"My gosh Percy! Don't do that! Oh, and … never do what you did in the morning. It scared the heck out of me."

"Gosh Hermione, I never knew that you would be watching my every move."

She rolled her eyes.

"So what's a beautiful girl like you sitting up here for?" he asked.

"Draco sucks."

Percy pretended to look hurt, "Now don't say that! He's your husband."

"And your point is?"

"It seems as if you're in denial. Draco is actually a very … nice, and thoughtful guy. You should know."

"Yeah, but why doesn't he quit teasing me."

"Hermione, that's why he was born! It's his job to tease you."

She gave a bitter laugh.

"But sometimes, she makes me feel so … so … I don't know. I just get all frustrated around him."

"It's okay. But I think that you two should talk about your relationship and see where that takes you."

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, you're right."

Percy smiled, "Aren't I always?"

Just then, an owl swooped in from outside, and landed gracefully on Hermione's table.

Hermione immediately leaned over and petted the brown majestic creature.

"I'll give you some time to think," said Percy.

Hermione nodded and took the letter out of his right claw.

_Dear Hermione, _it read

_I'm so terribly sorry to have hurt my beautiful princess. Can you please forgive me? I know you must think I'm a jerk, and … I do too, but sometimes I can't help teasing you. It's so funny when I see you blow up. But now I know that I should not hurt you. Please accept this apology and meet me outside in the gardens at eight p.m. tonight. I'll be waiting._

_Love,_

_Draco_

Hermione smiled as she read the letter. At least he apologized.

She quickly got up.

"What should I wear?" she asked herself frantically.

**

* * *

**

"I hope Hermione accepts my apology!" thought Draco to himself.

He was pacing in the garden, walking to and fro on the grass.

He glanced down at his watch.

A quarter to seven, and still Hermione had not arrived.

"Where can she be?" he asked.

All of a sudden, there was a stirring behind some bushes, and out stepped a _gorgeous _Hermione.

"…Wow! Hermione, you look … absolutely…" he started to say.

Draco was cut off by Hermione's scream.

His head started to pound and to his amazement, Hermione's face seemed to faze from his vision. She began to grow dimmer, until he could see nothing at all.

All he could see was darkness.

"Hermione!" he whispered, before he passed out.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please read and review! 


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 of I Work for You:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter.

**Summary:** Draco hires Hermione to be his 'wife' so his boss will approve of their deal. Only, Draco didn't expect to fall in love with Hermione. DM/HG.

* * *

**Recap from Chapter 16:**

All of a sudden, there was a stirring behind some bushes, and out stepped a _gorgeous _Hermione.

"…Wow! Hermione, you look … absolutely…"

Draco was cut off by Hermione's scream.

His head started to pound and to his amazement, Hermione seemed to faze. She began to grow dimmer, until he could see nothing at all.

All he could see was darkness.

"Hermione!" he whispered, before he passed out.

* * *

**Chapter 17:**

"You are a sick man, Chris," said Hermione, her eyes flashing at him. She tried to apparate again, but it did not work.

"Hey, what can I say? I know you love me," he said.

"I do not love you. I don't know what I saw in you when I was younger," growled Hermione.

All Hermione had known was that she was going to meet Draco for a lovely dinner. Just as she was about to reply to Draco's statement, Chris had come from behind Hermione, leapt at Draco, and smashed a pot on his head. Draco had fallen to the floor and Hermione was led away by a grinning Chris.

Now she was at his house, sitting in his garage. Hermione was tied to a chair, and she could not move. The only thing she could move was her head.

"Please Hermione, don't make this any harder than it already is," said Chris, looking sad. "You know I love you…"

Hermione closed her eyes and said, "You changed!"

Chris shrugged, "So what? So did you. You changed into a sexy woman whom men love."

Hermione shuddered in disgust, "Do you know that after I started to date you, you grew possessive? You treated me as if I was your dog or something you owned. I am a human Chris, not some prized possession."

Chris sighed, "You can stop talking. You do know that you're wasting your breath right? Your 'husband' will not save you."

"How do you know?"

"I know everything Hermione…"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Let me tell you the story…"

"I loved you since I first met you. You were my neighbor, and you were the prettiest girl I'd ever met. I thought I was lucky to date you. I knew that others would take you away from me, so I did whatever I could to keep you to myself. Yes, I know that's selfish, but when I'm dating somebody so beautiful, who cares?"

Hermione snorted.

"You thought I was a Muggle didn't you?" asked Chris, smirking.

"What?" asked Hermione; confused that Chris knew that word.

"Oh, you're wrong." He reached inside of his robes and pulled out a wand.

"I'm a wizard just like you are. I may not be as powerful as you, but I _am_ a wizard. No, I did not attend a wizarding school like Hogwarts. Instead, my mum who was a witch, taught me magic."

"I knew every move you made since you left me … and I can kill you just like this," he said, snapping his fingers.

"And it's no use trying to apparate. You don't have your wand, and I put a spell that makes it impossible for you to apparate away."

Hermione laughed, "You wouldn't dare kill me."

"How do you know?" asked Chris.

"Because, like you said, you love me too much."

Chris frowned, "Yes, that might be true, but I can kill you if you try to escape."

"What exactly are you going to do anyway?"

"I'm going to kill Malfoy."

Hermione's face grew pale.

* * *

Draco groaned softly as he opened his eyes.

His head hurt, and he couldn't see clearly.

He blinked a couple of times, and the image of his garden appeared at his eyes.

What had happened?

It suddenly came back to him.

Hermione.

The rustling of the bushes.

Being hit on the head.

Seeing Hermione disappear.

His heart hurt, but Draco could not figure out why. As he stood, he swayed a little.

He patted his head, and to his horror, his platinum blond hair was not smooth and falling into his eyes the way it was supposed to.

It was matted with blood.

He grimaced and hurried into his house to take a shower and figure out where Hermione was.

* * *

"Draco!" said a voice.

Draco looked up wearily and saw a flash of bright red.

"What do you want Percy?" he asked.

Percy, who was on Midnight PowerSweep23, slowed down the broom and hopped off.

"My goodness! What happened to you?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"That stupid Chris!" yelled Draco.

"What?"

"I was about to go to dinner with Hermione a couple of hours ago, but then he came and hit me on the head with some pot or something and apparated away with Hermione."

"You mean Hermione isn't here?" shouted Percy.

"No she isn't. Stop shouting, my head hurts."

Percy paid no attention, "Draco! You know that the bet thing will last only until the day after tomorrow. Fudge will make the decision then. You have got to go find her!"

Draco let out an exasperated sigh, "I know! Now let me go take a shower, and figure out where Chris lives."

"How do you know that she's in Chris's house?" he asked with a worried frown.

"I don't. That's just where I think she'll be."

All of a sudden, some footsteps interrupted their conversation.

"Good evening gentlemen," said Fudge.

"Draco! What happened to you?" asked Fudge in a concerned tone of voice, not unlike Percy's.

"Nothing … had an accident. I'll be fine Minister."

Fudge nodded, "Well, you better get cleaned up."

Draco nodded.

"Where is Hermione, by the way?"

Draco gulped.

"Um, she's … she's in … ah … she's visiting Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley."

"Yes, that's right!" chimed in Percy. "She told me today that she didn't spend enough time with my sister, so she wanted to spend the night with them."

Fudge nodded, a twinkle in his eye.

"In that case, I bid you a good night."

"Good night," sang out the two men.

After Fudge disappeared from sight, Percy started to yell at Draco once again.

"We only have one night to find her!"

"I know!" said Draco.

"But my story did save your life … I wonder, should I be a professional story-teller."

"Shut up Percy. I'm going to take a shower."

"No, you should find Hermione first."

Draco shook his head; "I need to get some thinking into where Chris might be."

"Fine."

* * *

"Why don't you let me go?" protested Hermione.

"Why would I do that?" asked Chris.

"I don't know. Maybe because you don't want to see the woman you love die before your eyes, knowing you killed her."

"Hey, as long as Draco doesn't have you."

"You won't … really kill him will you?" she asked.

"Of course I will."

Hermione sighed.

"Do you want to see him?" he asked.

Hermione frowned, "You know where he is?"

Chris nodded.

He said some words under his breath and from his wand, an image of Draco appeared.

Draco was looking wonderfully handsome, and it showed him relaxing and eating dinner.

The image moved, and it showed a beautiful attractive woman sitting across from him.

Draco stood up, and walked over to the lady, kissing her on the mouth.

Hermione watched, soundlessly, as her true love kissed another woman.

"No…" she said weakly.

"This isn't true. You're … you're just showing me this so I can lose all my hope. You're good, but you're not good enough."

Chris shook his head, "Fine, don't believe me. Draco actually made a deal with me and told me to take you away so he could have dinner with his actual wife."

"Draco is not married."

"Oh, he is now."

"Shut up Chris, your pathetic lies are annoying me."

Chris shook his head again but said, "Face it, he's not coming to get you."

Hermione looked out the window from the garage and whispered, "_Draco, I _know_ you can come take me away. Please hurry. I'm waiting for you._"

* * *

After a calm shower, Draco sat down at his desk, and looked for where Chris lived.

Hermione had given him a telephone book thing and said it was very useful.

He scanned the pages until he found what he was looking for.

He nodded and apparated away.

* * *

"You know … it's been four hours and,"

A Draco Malfoy had suddenly appeared in front of his eyes, with his wand pointed at Chris's forehead.

"Uh, hello Malfoy."

"Draco!" exclaimed a relieved Hermione.

Draco turned towards Hermione and smiled to see that she was safe, when she screamed, "Watch out Draco!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Read and review! You know the drill. (: 


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 of I Work for You:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter.

**Summary:** Draco hires Hermione to be his 'wife' so his boss will approve of their deal. Only, Draco didn't expect to fall in love with Hermione. DM/HG.

* * *

**Recap from Chapter 17:**

"You know … it's been four hours and,"

A Draco Malfoy had suddenly appeared in front of his eyes, with his wand pointed at Chris's forehead.

"Uh, hello Malfoy."

"Draco!" exclaimed a relieved Hermione.

Draco turned towards Hermione and smiled to see that she was safe, when she screamed, "Watch out Draco!"

* * *

**Chapter 18:**

Draco whipped his head back to stare at Chris, and he swiftly ducked.

The flowerpot that Chris had been holding, intended to drop onto Draco's head, smashed to the floor.

Draco thanked his Quidditch practices for such amazing reflexes.

Chris cursed himself for not having his wand. When Draco … or rather, Malfoy, had apparated right in front of him, Chris abruptly _dropped_ his wand promptly on the floor, and now it was trapped under one of Hermione's high heels.

"You won't get away with this!" growled Draco.

"How dare you steal Hermione away from me!" screamed Chris. "She was my girlfriend, and maybe she still would've been my girl if it wasn't for _you!_"

Hermione frowned, "Idiot! Stop talking about me like I'm not here."

Chris threw a murderous glare at Hermione, and then smirked at Draco.

"I know your secret. You aren't married to Hermione are you? You're just using her," sneered Chris, not unlike Draco in his days at Hogwarts.

"What do you mean?" asked Draco; hiding his shock that Chris knew his secret.

"You don't love Hermione do you? I loved her for such a long time, and I'm not using her."

"What do you know of love, Chris?"

"I know that in your mind she'll always be a _Mudblood._"

Draco flinched.

"What? Are you scared? Hurt? Isn't that what you always used to call her back in Hogwarts? Why are you so touchy now? Do you know how much you hurt her?" roared Chris.

Hermione, who was now sitting in the chair with her hands and legs tied together, was behind Chris. She looked disgusted.

"You jerk! Stop talking about me like I'm not here. You have no idea what I felt when I was younger. You weren't even _there._ And besides, do you know how much _you _hurt me? You made me suffocate. Which is why I ended the relationship. Get that through your thick skull," she said, glaring at Chris with hatred.

Chris intentionally ignored her, and said, "You don't love Hermione, do you?"

Draco looked helplessly at Hermione before he turned and stared straight into Chris' eyes.

"I _do _love Hermione. What are you going to do about it?" he said, coolly.

Hermione's mouth opened in surprise.

Chris' eyes opened wide. He had not been expecting that.

"Well … you … I … _er _…" he stumbled.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well, you're not going to get her. She's mine!" Chris said, as he ran to the back of Hermione.

He reached over to the table on his left and pulled out a sharp knife.

"If you come closer, I'll … hurt her."

For Chris could not bear to kill his lover.

Draco sighed, but he raised his arms in defeat.

"Fine, just don't do anything drastic."

Chris smiled evilly, "Like what?"

"Kill her perhaps?" continued Chris.

"Look, how about you give me Hermione, and I won't report you to Fudge?"

"Hah! Fudge, what does he know about anything? He's just a stupid idiot who thinks he's all that. He must be really dumb to be giving _you _his job."

Draco glared at Chris, "What?"

"It's true. I mean, what do you have that will make you such a good Minister? Even I can do better than you."

Hermione, who was still locked in Chris's tight 'hug.'

"Chris, let go of me," said Hermione.

"No."

"Let go, you're hurting me."

Immediately, Chris loosened his grip, but his arms remained around Hermione.

"Don't you enjoy this? Doesn't it remind you of when we were dating?" Chris whispered, into Hermione's ears.

"If anything, it reminds me of how utterly dumb you are," she said, in a dull tone of voice.

"Aren't you … scared of me?" he asked, whimpering.

"Hermione, I thought you loved me…" he trailed off.

"Chris, I'm sorry to say, but I never loved you. I mean, perhaps when I was younger, but now I've matured and I'm not the same person I was before. Please understand that."

Chris slowly released Hermione and looked away, "Oh, I understand…"

"And so do I," said a voice.

The three turned around and standing in the corner of the room was Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic himself.

"Minister," said Hermione, in a strangled tone of voice.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please read and review!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 of I Work for You:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter.

**Summary:** Draco hires Hermione to be his 'wife' so his boss will approve of their deal. Only, Draco didn't expect to fall in love with Hermione. DM/HG. This fanfiction is based on the movie _Borrowed Hearts._

* * *

**Recap from Chapter 18:**

"Chris, I'm sorry to say, but I never loved you. I mean, perhaps when I was younger, but now I've matured and I'm not the same person I was before. Please understand that."

Chris slowly released Hermione and looked away, "Oh, I understand…"

"And so do I," said a voice.

The three turned around and standing in the corner of the room was Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic himself.

"Minister," said Hermione, in a strangled tone of voice.

* * *

**Chapter 19:**

Fudge nodded at Hermione and took in the scene of Draco standing idly next to Hermione while a sad and forlorn looking Chris was backing away slowly from Hermione.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on?" he asked, trying to make something of it.

"Well, you … you see, it's … completely my … fau …" stuttered Hermione.

"No!" shouted Draco, "Minister, it's absolutely _my _fault."

"Perhaps _I_ can tell you what's going on," said Chris, smirking.

"All right, why don't you do just that," said Fudge, settling himself in the chair that Hermione once occupied.

"You see, I was and perhaps still would be, Hermione's boyfriend. She said that I was too overprotective, like that was the case, and she dumped me. And then I found out that _he,_" he said, pointing an accusing finger at Draco, "is using Hermione as his wife!"

"What?" said Fudge.

"The deal where you said that if Draco proved to be a 'family-man', then you would allow him to take your place as the Minister of Magic."

"Yes, but, how did you know about this deal?" asked Fudge, his eyes boring into Chris'.

"Well … I might have," he said, turning pink, "looked into this."

"You mean, you snooped?"

"Perhaps, but you cannot forgive Draco Malfoy for lying to you and using Hermione as his wife!"

"I do not see how any of this concerns you! You are not even dating Ms. Granger right now."

Chris blinked, "But Minister!"

"I'm afraid that you will have to be checked into St. Mungo's Hospital for Brain Damage and Mind Impaired."

"What? I beg your pardon? Are you calling me … crazy?" asked Chris.

Hermione's mouth began to twitch as she tried to suppress a smile.

"Not crazy, but I do think that you should get your mind checked."

"I am _not _crazy for your information! Ask anybody! I assure you that they will back me up!"

Fudge smiled, and handed a piece of blank parchment to Chris.

He took it and before he knew it, he was gone.

"Knew that Portkey would come in handy one day!" he said to himself.

"Minister, I am terribly sorry. I just … wanted the job quite badly and then Percy said that Hermione fit the category and…"

Fudge shook his head, "You two are not married, am I correct?"

"No, we aren't," said Draco, "But leave Hermione out of this! This isn't her fault!"

"Who said that I will be punishing you?" asked Fudge in a tone of disbelief.

"You … aren't?" whispered Hermione.

"Why should I? Though you lied to me, I still believe that you two love each other dearly."

Draco and Hermione exchanged a glance and they both unconsciously took a step away from one another.

Fudge smiled and shook his head, "It is plain to see that you two are in love! Deny it or not. If you, Mr. Malfoy, did not care for Ms. Granger, would you have come dashing off to save her?"

Draco's mouth opened, but no words could come out.

"And Ms. Granger, I know that you used to loathe Mr. Malfoy terribly, but he isn't so bad, is he?"

Hermione's mouth also opened and closed, but she shook her head, and said, "No, he's not that bad."

Draco turned an interesting shade of pink, but Fudge smiled.

"I don't think that this deserves a punishment. If anything, my coming to Mr. Malfoy's house brought you two closer together?"

Draco nodded.

"I just can't believe that you would do something like that. You could have told me that you weren't married. I probably would have still given you a second glance."

Draco hung his head down in shame, and Hermione walked over to him and touched his shoulder comfortingly.

"So, if you would still like to be Minister after I step down…" he trailed off.

Draco's eyes lit up, "Really? Even though I … disappointed you?"

"Draco, my boy, you did anything but. You let me see the two of you in love. And that is _all _that matters," he said, with a twinkle in his eye.

"I would love to be Minister! Thank you!" he said, and he leapt over to Fudge and hugged him.

Fudge, caught off guard, smiled and said, "You are most welcome."

Fudge gestured at Hermione, "Why don't you talk to her? I'll let you two have some peace."

Draco nodded and said, "Thank you" before walking over to Hermione.

"Hey," he said, taking Hermione's chin and raising her face so she was looking into Draco's eyes.

"Hello," she said, smiling a small smile.

"Sorry about this. But thanks for coming and saving me."

Draco laughed, "It's the least I could do. Besides, you helped me get this position."

Hermione nodded, and her once bright eyes fell.

"What's wrong?" asked Draco.

Hermione shook her head, "Nothing, but now you got this job as Minister, you won't be needing me," she said.

"I guess I should leave," she said in a small voice, trying to keep her voice steady.

She turned around and a tear trickled slowly down her cheek.

She walked out of Chris's garage and suddenly, a hand grabbed her arm and swung her around to face behind her.

"Draco?" she asked in a questioning tone of voice.

"No, Hermione. Don't leave me! I … I love you!" he said, his voice shaking with emotion.

"You … what?" she asked in disbelief.

"I love you," he said, his voice a bit firmer.

All of a sudden, he let go of her arm and he kneeled down on one knee.

"Draco! What are you doing?" she asked, her face clearly looking bewildered.

"Hermione, I don't know how I could have been your enemy all those years at Hogwarts. I hope you forgive me when I say sorry that I made you, and your two best friends' lives miserable. I know that I was a jerk, and I hope one day you'll let me make it up to you. But, I don't want you to go away and live your life by yourself. Please make me the happiest man on Earth and accept my proposal. Will you marry me?" he asked, looking up into Hermione's shocked cinnamon brown eyes.

"I … Draco, I don't know what to say!" she said.

"You could say yes," said Draco, his face showing fear that he would be rejected by the woman he loved.

"I have always disliked you in Hogwarts because you were so arrogant and you strutted around acting as if you owned the school. Then, after all these years, I met you and I agreed to be your 'wife' so you could be Minister. I know that you have changed, no doubt in my mind you haven't, but…"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Haha, I hope the cliffhanger isn't _too _mean. (: Please review! 


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 of I Work for You:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter.

**Summary:** Draco hires Hermione to be his 'wife' so his boss will approve of their deal. Only, Draco didn't expect to fall in love with Hermione. DM/HG. This fanfiction is based on the movie _Borrowed Hearts._

* * *

**Recap of Chapter 19:**

"Hermione, I don't know how I could have been your enemy all those years at Hogwarts. I hope you forgive me when I say sorry that I made you, and your two best friends' lives miserable. I know that I was a jerk, and I hope one day you'll let me make it up to you. But, I don't want you to go away and live your life by yourself. Please make me the happiest man on Earth and accept my proposal. Will you marry me?" he asked, looking up into Hermione's shocked cinnamon brown eyes.

"I … Draco, I don't know what to say!" she said.

"You could say yes," said Draco, his face showing fear that he would be rejected by the woman he loved.

"I have always disliked you in Hogwarts because you were so arrogant and you strutted around acting as if you owned the school. Then, after all these years, I met you and I agreed to be your 'wife' so you could be Minister. I know that you have changed, no doubt in my mind you haven't, but…"

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20 of I Work for You: **

"I have always disliked you in Hogwarts because you were so arrogant and you strutted around acting as if you owned the school. Then, after all these years, I met you and I agreed to be your 'wife' so you could be Minister. I know that you have changed, no doubt in my mind you haven't, but…" Hermione trailed off.

Draco's once hopeful expression drooped and his eyes lost the twinkle. His crooked smile disappeared from his face and the look upon his face made Hermione's heart break.

"Can you just give me a few days to think it through?" she asked.

"I really need some time to think out what has happened these last couple of weeks."

Draco nodded his head slowly. "Okay, sure, but tell me soon. I'll be sitting in the Malfoy Manor … waiting for your answer. And I want you to know Hermione, I love you…"

Hermione tried to keep the tears in her eyes, but it wasn't any use. One forlorn tear ran down her cheek. Draco frowned, "Don't cry Hermione! I hate it when you do…"

He used his thumb to wipe off the tear, but Hermione pushed his hand away. Instead, she tiptoed and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Give me a few days…" and with that, she walked back into the Manor.

* * *

"Seriously?" shrieked the voice of Ginny Weasley, one of Hermione's best friends, at the Three Broomsticks. 

"Shh! Ginny, quiet down!" shushed Hermione, taking a sip of her butterbeer, and looking around the room casually to make sure nobody heard.

"Oh 'Mione! Nobody's going to hear. I can't believe you told him you'll think about it!" muttered Ginny.

"If I were you, I'd have accepted right away!" she huffed.

"But what about your poor husband?" teased Hermione.

Ginny blinked and she suddenly remembered her husband. "Oh, of course you know what I mean Hermione! I love Harry more than anybody in the world!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I came to you this morning for help on what to do! Not to hear you lecturing me about what I _didn't_ do!"

"Oh, but Hermione! How can you resist Draco? I mean … he's so _hot!_" she said, mainly to herself.

"Ginny! You're twenty-one years old. You should know better!" scolded Hermione lightly.

Ginny smacked Hermione lightly across the table and she sighed, "Well, he sounds terribly romantic to me. I think that you should accept his proposal and marry him!"

"You make it sound so easy. I mean, I'm going to be spending the rest of my life with him. How do I know if my love for his is the same as your unrequited love for Harry?"

"Let's see, the man saved you three to four times … he said he loved you … he takes you to terribly romantic dates … how can you _not _know?" wailed Ginny.

"I guess I'm being a bit paranoid. But hey, this is my future we're discussing!"

"I say go for it. What do you have to lose?"

"Ginny, you sound as if I'm asking him out to a date…"

"Uh, yeah … sorry. If you don't accept his proposal, I'll help you find another guy. I'll always be here for you, 'Mione!"

"But I think you should accept."

"Think?" questioned Hermione.

"I mean, I _know _you should accept his proposal," said Ginny, beaming.

* * *

"What?" thundered an angry roar from another one of Hermione's best friend. 

"Ron!" Hermione said, reaching up and pulling him down besides her.

"I came all the way to Romania to ask you for help, not to yell at me!" she wailed.

"Oh, sorry 'Mione. By the way, what do you think of this restaurant?" he asked, gesturing to the Chinese restaurant they were in.

"I think it's fine. But what do you think I should do about Draco?"

"Do you want me to be honest?" asked Ron.

Hermione nodded, "Of course. I trust you."

"I think you should dump the guy and date somebody else."

"What?" Hermione asked.

Ron's face turned red and the tips of his ears did too, just like the time when he got a Howler from his mum in the second year of Hogwarts.

"I thought you wanted my opinion," he said.

"Okay, go on…" Hermione sighed, picking up her tea and waiting for Ron to answer.

"Well, Malfoy has been your enemy since … _forever _… and I think that you should stay true to that and not marry him. How do you know that he's changed? For the better?" Ron asked.

"Your sister certainly thinks differently."

"Huh? What did Ginny say this time?" he asked wearily.

"She told me to … and this is exactly what she said 'go for it' and that I should accept Draco's proposal," said Hermione, smiling to herself.

"Why that little sister of mine…" he murmured to himself.

"Look Hermione. This is your life and I cannot tell you what you can or cannot do. It's your own future and I don't know what your feelings are deep down inside you. I don't want you to marry Malfoy, but if you feel that he's perfect for you and the both of you are compatible together, then … marry him. I'll be behind you no matter what…"

Hermione jumped up and enveloped Ron in a big hug. "Thanks Ron. I love you!"

"Um, Mione, you might want to stop hugging me…" he whispered, needing to breath.

* * *

"Wow! So I guess your time has finally come. I knew that a guy would love you for who you are!" said Harry Potter, Hermione's final best friend. 

Hermione smiled, "But I don't know what to do…"

Harry readjusted his glasses and rubbed his head bewilderedly.

"Me either … I just couldn't turn down your free offer of food. Especially Italian food!" he said, reaching over and grabbing some bread.

"But I think that if you treated Ron to food, he'd have been on your side. He'd be so busy eating that he wouldn't hear you!" chuckled Harry.

"You know I asked your wife what I should do also…"

"You asked Ginny?" Harry said, looking surprised.

"Yeah, she said that I should accept it. And she also said that if she were me, she'd have accepted Draco's proposal right away."

"What?" asked Harry, sputtering.

"Well, she also told me that she loves you more than anybody else in the world," grinned Hermione, seeing Harry's shoulders sag in relief.

"How do you feel about Draco?" asked Hermione.

"I guess I … really like him. Every time he steps into the room my heart beats fast. And I smile everytime I see him. He saved my life so many times and … I can't forget that he has an awesome body!" Hermione smiled, seeing Harry gag.

"But I don't know if it's love…"

"Hermione, I think you already know," said Harry gently.

"I'll be behind you one hundred percent. If you marry Draco, I demand an invitation to the wedding. But if you turn him down, I'll be there for you as well. Just listen to your heart…" Harry wisely said.

* * *

As Hermione walked home to the Malfoy Manor (needing time to sort things out) she reflected on what each one of her friends said. 

Ginny wanted her to accept Draco's marriage offer. Ron didn't, and Harry didn't really care, but the thing all three of them agreed on was that they'll always look after Hermione.

Hermione kicked at a rock that was lying on the sidewalk. She looked up and tightened her coat around herself protectively. _"What should I do?" _she asked herself, over and over again.

She walked by a couple sitting on a park bench, who were kissing tenderly. She subtly stared at them and smiled, watching them break from their kiss and join their foreheads together, whispering emotionally to each other.

Right away, she knew what she had to do. She walked behind a big building and quickly apparated home.

* * *

"Draco?" Hermione called out, walking into the house and tossing the keys onto the drawer next to the door. 

"Draco? Are you here?" she asked.

A head poked out from the library and said, "Hello Ms. Granger. I assume you're here to tell Draco your decision about whether or not to marry him?"

Hermione turned and saw the Minister standing in front of her.

"Oh! Minister, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine. And you? Nervous about your decision?"

"How did you know about that?" Hermione asked, frowning.

Fudge's eyes twinkled and he said, "Oh, I hear a lot around here. Of course, if the staff members of the house weren't gossiping, I don't think I would have known."

Hermione's eyes grew wide, "Are we the talk of the house now?" she asked.

"You and Mr. Malfoy were _always _the talk of the house."

"Yes, Draco!" she exclaimed, suddenly remembering why she had come home. "Do you know where Draco is right now?"

Fudge smiled gently, "Why, he's outside sitting in the rocking swing on the hill that's overlooking the gardens."

Hermione nodded, "Uh, okay. Thank you. I'll talk to you later, Minister!" she said, walking towards the doors that would lead her to Draco.

"Good luck Ms. Granger. I'm sure that whatever decision you make is the right one!" he called.

* * *

Hermione slowly walked towards the hill. She still remembered that it was here where she fell down and Draco had saved her. 

"_Boy, was I clumsy!" _she said to herself.

She smiled as she saw the familiar platinum blond head of Draco. He was sitting in the rocking swim and his eyes were closed. His chest gently rose and fell down.

Hermione crept up behind him and covered his closed eyes with her hands.

"Guess who?" she whispered into his ear.

"Hermione?" he breathed, "What are you doing here?"

Hermione removed her hands from Draco's eyes and feigned a wounded look.

"You don't want me to be here?" she asked, "Okay, I'll just leave…" she trailed off.

"No!" Draco exclaimed, jumping up from the chair and reaching over to pull Hermione down.

He sat next to her and asked hesitantly, "So … uh, did you make your decision?"

Hermione looked into his silver gray eyes that were filled with emotion. She could see the nervousness, anxiousness, excitement, and disappointment in his eyes.

"Yeah, I made my decision," replied Hermione, not looking at Draco, but instead focusing her eyes on the gardens.

She folded her arms across her chest.

Draco mistook that for her annoyance, so he remained quiet.

"Well, aren't you going to ask me what my decision is?" she asked, getting a bit annoyed.

Draco frowned and he muttered, "I already know what it is."

Hermione let out a short breath, "Oh really? What is it then?"

Draco stood up and he let out an angry sigh.

"You're going to say no. I knew it … but can't you forget the past Hermione? I know that I was an insensitive jerk who only cared whether or not one was a Pureblood or not, but I _have _changed! I'm not the same person I was before! I don't know _why _you can't-"

Draco's lecture was interrupted with Hermione's lips. She kissed him and said, "I already have."

"You mean…?" he asked, his expression looking hopeful.

"Yes, Draco. I _will _marry you. I _will _become your wife. I don't care about all that other stuff. I _love _you and that's all that matters."

And with that, Draco's arms enveloped her and he crushed her into a fierce hug. Hermione smiled and looked up for another one of Draco's kisses.

"I love you too, 'Mione," Draco said.

"Argh, can't you stop calling me that?" she said, rolling her eyes.

Draco ignored the question and said, "So, when do we send out the invitations?"

* * *

"True love … isn't it great?" sighed Fudge to somebody standing besides him. 

They were inside of Draco's house, standing next to the window and looking at Hermione and Draco.

"Yes … What I'd do for another chance at it," replied Albus Dumbledore, former Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Why, don't you have Minerva?" asked Fudge.

"Of course! The professor and I are happily married. If only we started to date sooner…" he said, staring wistfully off into space.

Fudge smiled as he shook his head, "By the way, this was a great plan," he said to Dumbledore.

"What? Giving up your job to let Mr. Malfoy take it?" answered Dumbledore.

"No, I'm going to miss being the Minister, but … I get to relax after I retire. I was saying, it was a good plan to create the storm when Hermione was coming home from work."

"Well, I knew right away that they would be a perfect couple. They were just too blind to see it," said Dumbledore.

"Ah, look at them now…"

* * *

"Harry? Ron? Ginny?" asked Hermione, as she flooed into Harry's house. 

Ron was staying for a couple of days to visit his sister and his brother-in-law.

"'Mione!" they cried.

Hermione hugged each one of them.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Did you accept?" asked Ginny.

"Did you say no?" asked Ron.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry.

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but all of a sudden, there came the pitter-patter of feet against the floor.

"Aunt 'Mione!" cried Lily and James Jr., Harry and Ginny's children.

Hermione smiled and she hugged them both. She still couldn't believe her eyes when she saw that Lily had Ginny's fiery red hair, but had Harry's emerald eyes. James took after Harry, having brown hair and emerald green eyes. But both children had freckles. Though they were twins, they didn't look alike!

"How are you both?" she asked them, bending down so that she was their height.

"How are yoo? Mummy kept shayin' yeshterday that yoo were going to get married and have lots of babies!" cried Lily.

Hermione blushed and she gave a questioning look at Ginny, "Lots of babies huh?" she asked.

James nodded, "Yeah, but then Uncle Ron shaid that … uh, he shaid 'cut the crwap out of it Ginny. 'Mione will not mwarry him' and daddy twold Uncle Ron to shuddup," said James, beaming that he got the phrase from Ron right.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yes, I'm going to be marrying Draco."

"What?" gasped Ron.

"Ha!" said Ginny, "I knew it! Oh Hermione! Can I help you plan the wedding? I mean, I know that your mum would want to help, but can I also?" she begged, acting as if she were her daughter's age.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Hermione?" Harry asked, "Marriage is a big commitment. Are you willing to go for it?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, I love Draco. And yes, Ginny … of course you can plan it! And would you like to be the maid of honor?" asked Hermione.

"AHHHH!" Ginny shrieked.

"Mummy's going cwazy!" said Lily to James. James nodded wisely.

"Daddy! We're going to go pway," said James and they left the room.

"Of course I would! Oh, I'm so glad you're having this wedding!" squealed Ginny, with stars in her eyes.

* * *

"Uh, Potter? Weasley?" asked Draco, as he flooed into Harry's house a day after Hermione. 

Harry walked in and stopped, "Woah! Draco Malfoy in _my _house? What an honor!" he said, sarcastically.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well this is only a once in a lifetime thing."

Harry laughed, "Then you obviously do not know Hermione well."

"What are you talking about?" asked Draco defensively.

"Hermione will visit almost 3 times a week and we're going to be inviting you over to dinner and both of you will have to baby-sit for my kids…"

"Have to?" scoffed Draco.

Harry groaned, "What do you want Malfoy?"

Draco winced, "Uh, is Weasley here?"

Ron walked into the room whistling and tossing a can of juice from his left hand to his right hand and he did a double take as he saw Draco.

"What are _you _doing in Harry's living room?" asked Ron.

Draco frowned, "Look, I only came here to ask if you and Potter will be the best man for my wedding."

"You want us to be your best man? Isn't it … wow, can you believe it Harry?"

Harry walked over to Draco, "Why?" he asked simply.

"I know that we haven't been the best of friends and all, but I want to make up for all those years. And besides, Hermione will be so happy to see both her best friends in the wedding and I want her to be happy."

Harry nodded and Ron shrugged, "But this is just for Hermione," Ron said.

Draco nodded. "Uh, well … bye…"

Draco was just about to leave when Lily came into the room dragging her blankie on the floor and sucking on her thumb. She looked like she had been asleep and her red hair was rumpled.

"Daddy … I'm bwored," she said.

Her eyes fell onto Draco, "Who are yoo?" she asked curiously, taking her thumb out of her mouth.

Ron and Harry fell silent, wondering what in the world Lily would say.

"I'm Draco … uh, I'm going to get married to Hermione."

"You're mwarrying Aunt 'Mione?" she asked, her eyes lighting up.

Draco nodded.

"I think yoo are wery handswome," she said, giggling to herself.

Draco chuckled and he squatted down, so he was looking Lily in the eye, "And I think you're very pretty."

Lily smiled, "Yoo bwetter be werry nice to Aunt 'Mione or she'll twell me and I will twell Uncle Ron!"

Draco stared at the surprised faces of Harry and Ron. "Oh, don't worry, I'll treat Hermione wonderfully."

"I wike you! Aunt 'Mione is lucky to mwarry yoo. When I gwrow up, I want to mwarry somebody jus wike you!" she declared.

Draco laughed, "Thank you … what's your name?"

"My name's Lily Potter. My bwother is sweeping."

"Sweeping?" asked Draco.

"Swleep-er-ing," Lily said.

Draco nodded, "I guess I'll have to come back here and visit him again. Hey! How would you like to be the flower girl at our wedding?"

Lily frowned, "Fwower girl?"

"You get to wear a pretty dress and throw flower petals onto the floor."

"Okay, but James has to be there and so does Derek."

"Derek?"

"Derek's my son; he's in Romania right now with Lavender," said Ron, speaking up.

"Uh, okay, I'll work that out. Thanks for everything Potter … you too Weasley. I'll see _you _later," said Draco, kissing Lily on the forehead, and apparating away.

"What just happened?" asked Ron.

"Did Draco … never mind."

Lily smiled, "I like Dwaco!"

* * *

"You like Lily too?" asked Hermione. 

Draco nodded, "She's very cute. Anyway, what did your parents say?"

"Well, they said that it's about time I got married and that they were happy for me. Are you inviting your parents?"

Draco shook his head, "No, I don't know where they are."

Hermione nodded, "Okay, let's get busy preparing for the wedding."

Draco kissed her, "I feel so lucky to be marrying you," he said.

Hermione laughed, "You should!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Read and review! Almost finished with this fanfiction. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 of I Work for You:**

**Summary:** Draco hires Hermione to be his 'wife' so his boss will approve of their deal. Only, Draco didn't expect to fall in love with Hermione. DM/HG. This fanfiction is based on the movie _Borrowed Hearts._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter.

* * *

**Recap from Chapter 20:**

Draco shook his head, "No, I don't know where they are."

Hermione nodded, "Okay, let's get busy preparing for the wedding."

Draco kissed her, "I feel so lucky to be marrying you," he said.

Hermione laughed, "You should!"

* * *

**Chapter 21: **

Hermione woke up the next day, feeling oddly relieved she had nothing to worry about. She no longer had to worry about Chris – who was in Mungo's and she did not have to worry about Fudge finding out that she was not _really _married to Draco.

She smiled lazily at Draco who was sleeping besides her. He was smiling gently and a few strands of blond hair were covering his eyes. Hermione brushed them off and she leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss.

She was surprised when she felt a hand on her back and Draco responding to her morning kiss. She backed away from him and lightly said, "Good morning Draco."

Draco yawned and he stretched his arms, "Mm, wake me up like that _every _day," he said, winking at his fiancé.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Come on Dray," she said, using her 'special' nickname for him, "We have a lot to do and we can't afford to be behind schedule," yanking him up from the bed by his arm.

"Gosh 'Mione! Calm down, it's only eight. I'm tired … and who made up that schedule anyway?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Hermione frowned, "We're supposed to be eating breakfast now! Draco Malfoy, I demand you get out of bed right now," she said, pouting.

Draco laughed, "With a face like that, who can resist?"

Hermione squealed like a little girl, and jumped onto the bed, pining him down.

"Of course you can't!" she exclaimed, giving him a kiss, "So let's get up!"

She released him from the bed, and she walked into the bathroom.

As Hermione brushed her teeth, Draco came up from behind her and wrapped her in his arms. His chest was against her back, and he slowly began to kiss her neck.

Hermione rinsed her mouth of all the toothpaste and said, "Draco stop it! Brush your teeth … now," she said, sending him a murderous glance.

Draco gave out a chuckle and said, "Fine," and he picked up his toothbrush.

"Gosh, if your parents weren't dennises, I wonder if you'd still be so concerned with my teeth."

Hermione laughed, "It's dentists, and yes I would!"

After the two had freshened up and changed out of their pajamas, they waltzed into the kitchen for breakfast.

They found Fudge sitting in one of the chairs reading the _Daily Prophet_ and Hermione and Draco greeted him good morning.

"So what are you young ones off to do in such a hurry?" he inquired.

Draco shrugged, as he reached for the orange juice, "I'm in no hurry. It's 'Mione whose been rushing me all morning."

Hermione began to rattle a list of chores that were to be completed by the end of the day.

"Well, we have to pick out the flowers, the cake, the decorations, the church, the pastor, the bridal gowns, and then Draco and I will have to take our wedding pictures and – oh stop it Draco; you'll thank me forty years from now! – We'll need caterers as well as music coordinators and…"

Fudge laughed, interrupting her, "Sounds like you have a busy day! Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked.

Hermione's eyes lit up, "Can you ever? I want to have little gift bags for the people who come to the wedding banquet – the dinner – and I can't think of what to put in! Would you like to help me think of a list?" she asked.

Fudge smiled, "Sure! I'll do more than that – I'll help you set up all the gift bags!"

Hermione clapped her hands in glee, "Oh and if you see Professor Dumbledore, would you be so kind and ask him if he could be the pastor of our wedding?"

Fudge nodded, "I already did and he agreed."

Hermione stood up, "That's great! Thank you so much! Come on Draco, we have a wedding to plan."

Draco remained seated, "Um, Hermione … you didn't even eat your breakfast yet."

Hermione grabbed a piece of toast, and pulled Draco up, "Let's go! The world of shopping awaits us! To the fireplace…" she said, pointing dramatically to the place where the fireplace stood.

Draco wearily said bye to Fudge, and he allowed himself to be pulled into the fireplace.

* * *

"Muggle London Hermione?" Draco asked, looking around at the stores surrounding him.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah! It's going to be great!"

Draco shook his head, "Look Hermione … at least have the caterers from the Wizarding World?"

Hermione waved off his suggestion, "I already took care of that. Mrs. Weasley is going to cater for us. Her food is delicious and I'm sure you'll love it."

"Cater the banquet or the reception?" he asked.

"Both! Come on, to the flowers!" she said, walking into the flower store.

* * *

After finishing the shopping for almost everything Hermione had planned to do, she suddenly asked him, "Draco! The wedding is in three days, and we need to book ourselves a church and a honeymoon!"

"Honeymoon? You mean one of those fancy suites that you and I will be sleeping in?" he asked, looking impressed.

Hermione nodded, "Yes!"

Draco rolled his eyes, "As much as you think I'm a drag … I already booked us our suite and the location of our wedding. The honeymoon is a surprise, but how do you think about a wedding at Hogwarts?" he asked.

Hermione's eyes grew wide, "Really?! Seriously! Omgosh Draco, you're the best!"

She jumped into his outstretched arms, and he laughed, "I know I am!"

"And here I thought you didn't really want to marry me…" she said, mumbling into his chest.

"What?" asked Draco, putting Hermione gently down onto the ground. The two were sitting in the garden at Malfoy Manor, and Hermione looked away from Draco's intense stare and focused on a fountain.

"Well, you were so boring the whole day. When I asked you if you wanted an item, you'd just shrug and say I could pick. You had no … I don't know. I thought you liked authority."

Draco turned Hermione's head gently to face him.

"Hermione, I don't care what goes on at the wedding. I don't even care if the wedding is a total disaster and there are people screaming, decorations falling, no food, no flowers, or anything!" he smiled as he felt Hermione tremble at the thought.

"As long as I _get _to marry you, I'm fine," he said, smiling a bit shyly.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she said, "Draco Malfoy, that was the sweetest thing you've ever said!"

She kissed him on the lips and said, "And I'm glad I'm marrying you. I guess I should lay off a little on the wedding preparations."

Draco laughed, "You think?"

Hermione swatted him on his arm and said, "I've always dreamed of getting married. I mean, I planned my wedding at the age of three and I've been looking forward to it ever since. It was the one day in my life where I know that everything will go right because I'd be marrying the man I'm hopelessly and desperately in love with!"

Draco placed a hand to his heart and pretended to faint, "Hermione Granger, that was the sweetest thing you've ever said."

Hermione glanced at him, "What? It wasn't as if I were talking about you," she said, teasing him.

Draco smiled, "Well, if you've been planning your wedding since the age of three, I'd be damned if I didn't help you on the preparations! I want everything to go perfect for this wedding. As long as you're happy, I'll be soaring as well."

Hermione hugged him, "Gosh, I can't wait until we're married. I love you so much."

Draco glanced at her, "What do you mean? You mean…" he said, looking up at her, his eyes lighting up.

"Draco Malfoy!" she said, "Is that _all _guys ever think about?"

Draco shrugged, "I can't speak for all the guys…"

Hermione sighed, "What a pity."

"So … you're a virgin?" he asked.

"I cannot believe you just asked me that. That is such a childish thing to ask!" Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, answer it! I want to know."

"Are you?" she fired back.

Draco frowned, "Hey! That's not fair. I asked you first."

"Yes Draco, I am! Does that make you happy?" she asked, staring him in the eye.

Draco nodded, "Yes. That means I'm going to be the first one for you. And the _only _one."

Draco felt a wave of protectiveness surge through his heart. He would protect Hermione from _anything! _

"Wow, I can't believe it. I mean … you're so beautiful and, I just thought somebody would've already … I don't know. This is just a shock," said Draco.

Hermione lay down in the grass and said, "Ever since I was young I promised myself I'd never give in to the temptation of having sex and wait for the one that is my soul mate. I don't know if I have a soul mate, but I know that I love you Draco Malfoy. So tell me, what about you?"

"What about me?" asked Draco, looking away from Hermione.

"Are _you _a virgin?" she asked him, cuddling into his arms.

Draco smirked as he looked down at the woman in who was snuggled up to him.

"What do you think?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged, "No, I don't think you _are _a virgin. Despite all those rumors I've heard around school…"

Draco's eyes widened, "Woah, back up! What rumors? What? What are you talking about Hermione?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged innocently, "I don't know. What _am _I talking about?"

Draco pouted, "Tell me … please?" he asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but looked up at her fiancé from where she was sitting. She propped her feet up onto the bench, so she was lying on Draco's lap.

He smirked, and said, "Can't resist me?" and began to play with her hair.

Hermione smiled, "At Hogwarts, I remember one night while I was sitting in the Common Room, this was sixth year, and Lavender Brown came in and her clothes were all rumpled and she said, 'Draco is the best lover I've ever been with…' and she told me that you both were a couple…"

Draco's eyes popped out, "WHAT? I have never been with her! She's a … a … a girl who sleeps around, and I don't want to say what that word is."

Hermione laughed, "Around Hogwarts, I could hear girls talk about you and how great you were in bed and … how long … and …" Hermione started to blush.

"Why Hermione, I didn't know you cared," he said, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Well, you _are _going to get married to me. I better not hear any of that crap now."

"Language!" he scolded her, "But you're right. I have never been with anybody, and I never will, except for with you."

Hermione grinned as she sat up, "I'm glad…" and she wrapped her arms around him, "Let's start planning again!"

Draco frowned, "But…"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Never mind you, I'm going with Ginny to pick out a wedding dress and you are going to the tuxedo store to pick out a tuxedo with Harry! I'll meet you in the wedding photo shop in five hours, and we'll take our wedding photos. Muggle way of course."

Draco frowned, "Why?"

"Because they look better," was the reply.

Draco shook his head, "How about half and half?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged, "Okay, I'll see you later Dray!" she said, kissing him on the cheek before apparating to Ginny's house.

* * *

"Ginny!" called Hermione from the living room of Ginny's house.

Ginny rushed downstairs, holding Lily and James each by the arm.

"Hermione! I'm so glad you're here, but I'm afraid I have bad news."

Harry rushed downstairs behind Ginny.

"Hey Hermione! How's it going? I have to go meet Draco and his house. I'll see you later!"

He flew down the stairs but Ginny's loud voice made him halt to an abrupt stop.

"Harry James Potter, don't you _dare _leave this house!" she demanded.

Harry slowly turned and he smiled at Ginny, "But Ginny…" he pleaded.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "You _will _take James with you and Draco to your tux shop!"

Hermione looked at Ginny, "Huh? What's wrong?"

"The sitter never showed up," she said, sighing, "And Harry was _about _to make a run for it…"

Harry looked defeated, "All right. Do I have to get him in a tux as well? He hates them!"

Ginny stared him down, "You _will _get him in a tux or I will not let you back into the house, am I clear?"

Harry nodded, and he rolled his eyes at Hermione. Giving his wife a kiss, he reluctantly took James by the arm and muttered, "You heard what mummy said, you have to wear a tuxedo!" and they apparated out of the house.

Ginny laughed, "Harry _hates _shopping with James. They both try to avoid the clothing shops as much as possible. I'm lucky I have Lily with me. She's adorable and she loves shopping, right Lil?" asked Ginny.

Lily nodded, and she asked, "Can we go now?"

The two adults smiled, "Let's go!"

* * *

"Argh, Ginny! None of the dresses look nice on me," protested Hermione.

Ginny frowned, "Don't talk nonsense! How about this one?"

The three were inside the bridal shop, and Lily and Ginny had already picked out dresses. Hermione ordered a dress for Lavender, Parvati, and Luna, the bridesmaids, but had not found a perfect dress for herself.

Lily was sucking on her thumb and walking around the stores, when she suddenly spotted a dress that she _knew _would look good on her Aunt Hermione.

"Auntie 'Mione! Auntie 'Mione!" she shrieked as she frantically raced to her aunt.

"I jus' found you the perfec' dressy!" she said, as she tugged Hermione to where the dress was.

Hermione smiled at the three year old, but obediently followed her.

"Okay Lil! Tell me where the dress is and I'm sure I'll love it!"

Lily pointed at the dress, and Hermione looked at it, just to amuse her, and when she did, she instantly fell in love with the dress as well.

Hermione squealed and lifted Lily up into the air.

"Thank you Lily! You _did _find me the dress! I love it!"

The dress was a strapless white gown, and the top was filled with little sequins and jewels that sparkled when the light hit it. From the waist down, it fell modestly to the floor, with a small train following.

Hermione smiled at the employee of the store.

"I'll take this dress for my wedding," she said.

The lady nodded, and asked, "Do you want to try it on?"

Hermione shook her head, "Not yet, I have to find a dress for the wedding photo that I'm going to be taking in three hours."

Ginny walked over to her and said, "I found it!"

She led Hermione to where the dress was and Hermione nodded, "Yes! This is it!"

She tried it on, and it fit perfectly on her. The store's employees began to do her make-up and hair, and pretty soon, she was ready to take her wedding photos with Draco.

* * *

Draco and Harry walked tiredly into the photo shop with James. They were exhausted, but they had managed to find a tuxedo for themselves and all the groomsmen of the wedding.

Draco saw Ginny and wearily asked her where Hermione was.

"Changing. You better get to it as well!" and Draco walked off.

She approached her husband and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"So? How was it? Did you have fun?" she asked, teasing him.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Fun? Yeah right! It was awful, but I'm glad I finally got it over with."

Ginny laughed, "Thanks honey for doing that for me."

Harry sighed, "Yeah, anything to make you happy. Gosh I need water. I'll see you later, I need something to drink."

* * *

"Picture time!" said the photographer.

Hermione and Draco came out of their changing rooms at the same time, and they both stopped when they saw each other.

Draco had on a tuxedo, and his hair was hanging loosely in his face. He looked handsome as always. Hermione had on a simple white dress. However, the simple made her look even more gorgeous in Draco's eyes. Her hair was tied back and she had on very light make-up, so it would not interfere with her natural beauty.

Hermione smiled, "You look great!" she said.

"You do too!"

They hugged, and Draco whispered into her ear, "You know what? I am _so _lucky I'm going to be marrying you."

Hermione laughed, "Let's go take our pictures."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Read and review! 


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 of I Work for You:**

**Summary:** Draco hires Hermione to be his 'wife' so his boss will approve of their deal. Only, Draco didn't expect to fall in love with Hermione. DM/HG. This fanfiction is based on the movie _Borrowed Hearts. _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything regarding to Harry Potter.

* * *

**­­­­­­­­­­­Recap from Chapter 21:**

Hermione and Draco came out of their changing rooms at the same time, and they both stopped when they saw each other.

Draco had on a tuxedo, and his hair was hanging loosely in his face. He looked handsome as always. Hermione had on a simple white dress. However, the simple made her look even more gorgeous in Draco's eyes. Her hair was tied back and she had on very light make-up, so it would not interfere with her natural beauty.

Hermione smiled, "You look great!" she said.

"You do too!"

They hugged, and Draco whispered into her ear, "You know what? I am _so _lucky I'm going to be marrying you."

Hermione laughed, "Let's go take our pictures."

* * *

**Chapter 22:**

_We, Robert and Mary Granger_

_Hereby invite you to attend the wedding of our daughter_

_Hermione Jane Granger _

_Who will be wedded to Draco Lucius Malfoy _

_On the twenty-third of December _

Hermione closed her eyes, telling herself to slowly count to three.

Her wedding was _not _going according to plan. Everything was off schedule. Hermione had never felt more like crying than she did now.

Ginny sighed, "It's okay Hermione! I'm sure the caterers are on their way and that the decorations will be up soon."

Hermione frowned, "What about Derek? Where is he?"

Ginny smiled gently at the agitated woman in front of her, "He's on his way here with Lavender. Don't worry, Hermione! Mum has everything taken care of."

Just then, Hermione could hear the scolding of Molly Weasley as she reprimanded another.

Tears filled Hermione's eyes.

"What would I do without all of you?" she asked, blinking back her tears.

Ginny smiled, "Be in an even bigger mess! Now, sit here and wait for your mum. I'm going to take care of my husband and my two children."

Hermione nodded and said, "Thank you Ginny. You … you're the best."

Ginny laughed, "Of course I am!" and she waltzed out the door, blowing a kiss to Hermione.

Hermione tried to calm down the butterflies that were currently flying around in her stomach. What if she did something wrong? What if the wedding wasn't perfect?

"Now, now honey!" came the familiar voice of Hermione's mother.

Hermione spun around and threw her arms around her mum.

"Mum! I'm so glad you're here!" she said.

Her mother laughed, "And I still vaguely remember when you were a child telling me to leave you alone because it was embarrassing for a daughter to be seen hugging her mother!"

"Oh, mum," sighed Hermione.

"How's my princess? Are you feeling nervous, excited? I can say that much for your father! He's outside, striding up and down the halls of Hogwarts. I must say, this school is really beautiful!" said her mother, chirping happily as she applied make-up to Hermione's face.

Hermione laughed, "I can see daddy now!" she said, picturing him in her head.

"He's really happy that his baby's getting married, but … he's also sad as well. I mean, our only daughter is going to be married and having a life of her own!" said her mother, smiling sadly.

Hermione smiled, "I appreciate your help, mum."

"I appreciate Molly's help! Without her … my, that woman can really scold!" mused her mum.

"Have you seen Draco yet?" asked Hermione.

Hermione's mum winked at her daughter, "Have I?" she said.

Hermione giggled, "Oh, I can't wait to see him!"

"I'm sure you'll be happy when you see him."

She worked on her daughter's hair and then smiled, "Well, you're about ready to walk down the aisle!"

Hermione gave her mother one last hug, before taking a deep breath and walking outside.

* * *

"Honestly, Mum!" sighed Ron, "Did you have to yell at the usher?"

Molly's face reddened with embarrassment, "He was leading the people to the center of the seats! That's for close friends and family members _only_!"

"Mum, we're all close friends and family here," said Ron.

Arthur Weasley, Molly's husband gave a laugh, "You know how your mum is! Why don't you all get some seats now? The wedding is about to begin, I think," he said, checking his watch.

Ron hurried to the waiting room, finding Lavender, his wife.

Lavender smiled when she saw him, "How are you doing, best man?" she asked him, planting a kiss on his cheek.

Ron smiled back, "I'm fine, I guess. I still can't get over the fact that Hermione's going to be marrying Malfoy…"

Suddenly a small voice was heard, "Daddy?" asked Derek.

Ron looked down at his son and laughed.

Derek's tie was not yet fastened, his shoes untied, and his shirt hanging out of his dress pants.

Lavender rolled her eyes, "Why you!" she said teasingly, bending down to fix her son's clothes.

"Hurry! Wedding's about to begin!" yelled the frantic voice of Molly.

Everybody soon got into a line, filing behind Lily, the flower girl.

Hermione walked into the waiting room at that time and every single person held his or her breath.

"Wow Hermione!" said Ginny, squealing.

"Yeah, you look great!" said Harry in approval.

Hermione blushed, looking away bashfully.

"Come _on_," said Molly, "the wedding?" she asked.

The doors opened, and Lily walked down the aisle first, lightly throwing pink, red, and white rose petals onto the floor. Her brother, James, followed trying to catch up to his sister. Derek came in, holding a pink pillow that had two rings on it.

Ginny and Harry entered next; Ron and Lavender; Seamus and Parvati; Dean and Padma; Goyle and Millicent; Crabbe and Pansy.

Suddenly the music swelled and the wedding song began.

The audience rose in anticipation for the bride. But nobody was sweating more than Draco. As soon as he caught a glimpse of his bride-to-be, his heart literally stopped. There was Hermione, her father on the right of her, walking down the aisle in a beautiful white wedding dress. She had a veil over her face, but she still looked as gorgeous as ever.

Her father and she reached the front of the chapel, and Robert gave Hermione a kiss on her cheek before going off to sit next to his wife.

Hermione walked up the steps and stood next to Draco. He took a hold of her hands, gently squeezing it.

She took in Draco's appearance in a tuxedo and smiled to herself. He looked _good_. She would have to make him wear it more often! His soft blond hair hung before his deep blue eyes. Hermione was so happy that she would be marrying the love of her life.

Dumbledore smiled, his blue eyes twinkling.

He cleared his throat and began…

* * *

"Repeat after me, Draco: I, Draco Malfoy, take you, Hermione Granger to be my wedded wife."

"_I, Draco Malfoy, take you, Hermione Granger to be my wedded wife,"_ he repeated, looking into Hermione's cinnamon brown eyes.

"To have and to hold,"

"To have and to hold" 

"… From this day forward…"

"… _From this day forward…"_

"… For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer…"

"… _For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer…"_

"… In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish…"

"… _In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish…"_

"'Till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

"'Till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

"Now, Hermione … repeat after me: I, Hermione Granger, take you Draco Malfoy, to be my wedded husband."

Hermione smiled at Draco, repeating these words to him.

"… To have and to hold, from this day forward …"

"… _To have and to hold, from this day forward …"_

" … For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer …"

" … _For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer …"_

"… In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish..."

"… In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish..."

"… 'Till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

"… '_Till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."_

Hermione finished her vows and she looked at Dumbledore, waiting for him to utter the six words she had waited to hear all her life.

He smiled, as if understand what she wanted, and he said, "You may now kiss the bride."

Hermione smiled as she felt Draco's hands at her veil, uncovering her face. He stared at her, smiling gently back.

His head dipped forward to capture her lips in a kiss that would seal their fate forever.

The audience clapped and cheered, giving hoots and shouts.

Hermione and Draco broke apart, both grinning breathlessly.

He offered his elbow to his new wife and she took it graciously.

The couple faced the crowd and Dumbledore said, "I now give you, _Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy_!" to the applauding audience.

* * *

Hermione grinned, her heart feeling as if it would burst any second now. She vaguely remembered thanking people who had come up to her to give her a word of congratulations.

As she looked around the hotel where her wedding banquet was held at, she saw her father, and she excused herself from her husband.

"Hi daddy," Hermione said.

Her father, who was looking out the window, whirled around, his face lighting up when he saw his only child standing before him.

"Hermione!" he cried, enveloping her in a hug, "I am so happy for you!" he said.

Hermione smiled, "Thank you, daddy. I can't believe I'm Hermione Malfoy now!"

Her dad's face dropped a little, "Me too. It seems like yesterday you were at home telling me what an awful man he was!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You know that he's changed."

Her father laughed, "For a fact!"

She gave her father another hug, "Just because I'm married doesn't mean I won't forget about you! You'll always be my father," she whispered to him.

Her father sniffed loudly, "Where's that dratted tissue box when you need it?" he asked loudly.

Hermione laughed, and accepted her father's offer when he asked her to dance with him.

* * *

"Ahem!" Harry said, clearing his throat.

The guests fell silent, looking up at the raven-haired man who was now standing at the front table.

"Since I am the best man-"

"Second best man," said Ron, cutting in.

"Second best man," said Harry, rolling his eyes, "I am supposed to make a speech. I honestly did not write one down. I don't think I've ever written a speech before, so this isn't a first."

The guests laughed.

"Well, I've known Hermione since my first year at Hogwarts. Ron, her, and I quickly became friends after a couple of … mishaps, shall we say? Hermione was the smart one, Ron was the one who always lost his temper, and I was usually the mediator between the two of them. I watched Hermione grow up from a young and immature girl," he smiled at Hermione, "to a mature young woman who is sitting in front of me today. I hope you have a great future," he said, toasting to her and Draco.

Ron stood up after Harry had sat down and he promptly began his speech:

"Let me tell you one thing; when I first realized that _my _best friend of all my life was getting married to Draco Malfoy … I still don't know how he's still alive … sitting in front of me today. I mean, it was _Malfoy_, the arrogant git that she had hated forever! No offense Draco! But as I got to see Hermione more and more, I realized she was actually in love with the git. I guess I had to let her marry Draco because she loved him. So I'm glad that Hermione has found somebody she loves and who loves her back. You better take good care of her Draco, or you won't be sitting in front of me any longer…" he threatened sitting down.

Pansy stood up next:

"You might all know me as Pansy, the pug. Yes, I have and had ears. I could hear everything you all said, but … anyway, I've been Drakie's friend since I was born, and let me tell you … I know almost everything about him. Hermione, if you ever need to know something – for blackmail or your own purposes – contact me!" she winked.

"As I was saying, I've known him for his entire life, and I've known all the girls that he had gone out with. Let me tell you that Draco is truly in love with this woman right here because I've seen the way he has looked at her. It's true love! Here's to a great and wonderful marriage, you two!"

* * *

"So, are you tired yet?" asked Draco to his wife.

The two were currently dancing – about their fifteenth time – in the ballroom.

Hermione murmured, "Of course I am! My feet hurt from all that dancing," she protested, her eyes slowly drooping.

"Is the new Mrs. Malfoy getting tired so soon?" asked Draco, gently teasing Hermione.

Hermione sighed, "Yes I am."

"Well, how about if I give you some clues as to where we're going to be traveling to for our honeymoon?" he said.

Hermione's eyes flew open, "Where?" she demanded.

"And now you're awake?" smiled Draco.

"Where?" she asked again.

Draco laughed, "It's a surprise."

Hermione frowned, "Aw Draco! You're no fun."

Draco's eyes widened, "No fun? What the heck are you talking about? I am all about the fun!"

Hermione laughed, and she shook her head, "I'm getting tired. Do you think it's possible for us to leave this party without anybody noticing?"

Draco took a look around at the room, "Well, everybody seems to be having fun and preoccupied with something other than us. I think it's safe for us to leave."

Hermione's eyes brightened, "How about we dance our way out of here?" she asked.

Draco smiled, "You know what? I think I like your thinking!"

The two sashayed out of the ballroom, thankful that nobody caught them sneaking out.

"Well, well, well! Where do you think _you _two lovebirds are heading off to?" asked a silky voice.

Hermione looked up and saw Pansy standing behind them.

"Ouch, we've been caught!" said Draco.

Pansy smirked, "You two certainly have!"

"I'm getting a bit tired, Pansy. Do you think it's possible if I went to…"

"Bed?" finished Pansy for Hermione.

Hermione nodded her head weakly.

"No way! This party was for you! You _will _stay here and party until every single guest is gone," commanded Pansy.

"Aw, Pans!" said Draco, whining.

Pansy took a look at the couple before giving in, "Oh all right! I'll be sure to break the news to your guests when they realize that the two most important people are gone!"

Hermione gave Pansy a grateful smile and a hug before apparating to Draco's Manor.

"Take good care of her," warned Pansy.

Draco smiled, "I will, and take care!" he said, hugging her as well.

Pansy watched Draco disappear before she returned back to the ballroom.

"I have no idea where they went," she lied.

* * *

"Mm, a bed! And pillows!" smiled Hermione, falling onto the bed.

"Hermione! You haven't even taken off your clothes and changed into your pajamas!" said Draco.

Hermione waved him off, "Bugger off, I want some sleep!" she declared.

Draco shook his head, but left Hermione on their bed.

"Oh, and just so you know, we're going to be going on our honeymoon tomorrow! So make sure you get enough rest," Draco said, making Hermione groan.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Read and review. The next chapter is the Epilogue. The last chapter. :( 


	23. Epilogue

**Chapter 23 of I Work for You**

**Summary: **Draco hires Hermione to be his 'wife' so his boss will approve of their deal. Only, Draco didn't expect to fall in love with Hermione. DM/HG. This fanfiction is based on the movie _Borrowed Hearts. _

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction is also based on the movie _Borrowed Hearts_. I do not own that, either.

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to Jeremy. **

* * *

**Recap of Chapter 22: **

"Mm, a bed! And pillows!" smiled Hermione, falling onto the bed.

"Hermione! You haven't even taken off your clothes and changed into your pajamas!" said Draco.

Hermione waved him off, "Bugger off, I want some sleep!" she declared.

Draco shook his head, but left Hermione on their bed.

"Oh, and just so you know, we're going to be going on our honeymoon tomorrow! So make sure you get enough rest," Draco said, making Hermione groan.

* * *

**Chapter 23: **

Hermione was awakened from her deep slumber by a gentle shaking. She moaned, and waved her hand carelessly in the air, as if to swat away a fly.

Instead, her hand caught a clump of soft hair. She grinned into her pillow as she pulled.

"Ow! Okay, I'm sorry Hermione!" exclaimed a voice.

Hermione turned back onto her back, and opened her eyes to stare into the gorgeous gray eyes of her husband's.

"Good morning, handsome," she said, grinning at him.

"Good morning, gorgeous," he said back to her, but rubbing his head.

Hermione glanced at the clock next to her bedside table and groaned, "Draco, it's only 5:30 in the morning! How dare you wake me up so early!" she said, scolding him.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Uh, Hermione? Does the word 'honeymoon' mean anything to you?" he asked her.

Hermione shot up from bed.

"Honeymoon!" she said, half squealing and half laughing.

"Did you forget?" asked Draco, pouting.

Hermione kissed him lightly on the lips, "Of course not!"

"Draco, honey, since you know where we're going to go for our honeymoon, why don't you pack for me?" she suggested.

"I'll be in the bathroom taking a nice hot bath if you need me," she said, waving at him before disappearing into the bathroom.

Draco shook his head, "Who'd ever thought that Hermione Granger was one for wanting to get out of work!" he muttered to himself.

"I heard that!" came the haughty response from the bathroom.

* * *

"What?" thundered Hermione as she glared at Draco.

Draco swallowed back a laugh. Every time Hermione grew angry, her face would slowly turn to a tomato red, and her hair would slightly become puffier – if possible. Her hands would clench into little fists and she'd stomp her feet to make a point. She looked so cute standing in front of Draco at his private airport that it took all he could to not throw his arms around her and catch her lips in a searing and passionate kiss.

"Are you kidding me?" she demanded.

Draco nodded his head, "Yes. I'm sorry love, but you're going to have to wear the blindfolds until we reach our destination. I don't want you knowing where we're going to be headed to until we get there."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Draco, darling, I don't think I'll even know!"

Draco laughed, "No way am I letting you not wear the blindfolds. Come on. For me?" he asked her, pouting his lips playfully.

Hermione glared at him for a minute before snatching the blindfold from his hands, grumbling all the while.

She tugged on the black blindfold and crossed her arms over her chest. Draco walked over to her and stood behind her, enveloping his arms around her.

"Are you happy now?" she muttered to him, pouting her lips.

Draco nodded, "Very."

He turned her around so that she was facing him, before leaning forward to kiss her on the lips.

"Come on. I assure you, the plane ride will be so quick that you won't have to worry about anything," said Draco.

Hermione stomped her foot, "It's not that!" she said.

"Then what is it, love?" he asked her.

"I-I get airsick. I need to be able to look out the window, or else I'll throw up everywhere," she said, blushing.

Draco grinned, "Why are you blushing? That's nothing to be blushing about!" he said, leading her into the airplane.

"Like I said, this airplane will be so comfortable that you won't even feel it take off or land. And besides, I'll be keeping you busy while we're in the air," he said, whispering huskily into her ear.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh, as she listened to her husband.

"Okay, fine. Let's go! I can't wait to see where we're going to end up at," she said, hurrying forward out of Draco's grasp.

* * *

"Are you ready?" asked Draco.

Hermione nodded her head.

The two had just landed, and true to his word, Draco had managed to keep Hermione occupied during their flight. He had frustrated her by hinting at where they were going to be headed, but not telling her directly.

Not once did Hermione feel airsick.

"Okay," said Draco, "One, two, three!" he whispered into her ear.

He removed the blindfold from her eyes, and what Hermione saw made her gasp.

"It's beautiful!" she said softly.

She tore her eyes from the view to look up at her husband standing next to her. He had wrapped an arm around her to shield Hermione from the blowing wind.

Hermione wrapped both her arms around Draco's neck, and lovingly gazed up at his face.

"You brought me to Tahiti?" she asked him, smiling joyously.

Draco nodded, "I heard it's one of the most romantic places on Earth. And I also heard you talking to Potter about wanting to come here."

Hermione laughed with delight as she stood on her tiptoes to give her husband a kiss on the lips.

"I never knew you were the type to eavesdrop! But I'm glad you did. I've been wanting to come here ever since I was little," Hermione said, grinning up at Draco.

"So, do you like it?" Draco asked her, a bit nervously.

"Like it? Oh Draco, I love it!" she exclaimed in delight.

Draco grinned, "Really? I'm glad!" he said, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"And just think. All of Tahiti will be ours for two whole weeks! How does that sound?" he asked Hermione.

Hermione jumped in excitement, "I can't wait!" she said, unable to hold her happiness within her.

"Anything to make you happy, Hermione," said Draco.

Hermione stopped jumping up and down, as Draco's words were comprehended in her head.

She turned so that she was facing Draco.

"Draco," she began, "As glad as I am to be here, I wouldn't care _where _we had our honeymoon. As long as I get to spend time with you, I'm glad. You know that I love you so much. I'm so happy that you did all this for me, but I want you to know that I love you so much more than all of this," she said, looking deep into Draco's eyes.

Draco's heart surged with love as he looked down at the woman he had married.

"Hermione, even though you don't want this, you're going to get it. I want you to feel loved and cherished. I want to spend every moment of my life with you. No matter what, I'm yours," he said, bending down to kiss her.

Hermione responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss.

In the kiss, she promised him eternity. She promised him happiness. She promised him a future.

Draco broke the kiss, and teasingly, he said, "So if you say that you don't care where we have our honeymoon, are you saying that we can go back home right now?"

Hermione swatted at him, "Heck no! Let's get going! There's so much to do and too much to see. Carry the luggage for me, will you, love?" she asked him, before walking ahead.

Draco rolled his eyes, but he complied. Anything to make Hermione happy.

* * *

"Wow, we have a personal chauffeur?" asked Hermione, feeling a bit overwhelmed.

Draco nodded to his wife as the chauffeur opened the door to the limousine to let Hermione and Draco in.

Hermione slid into the seat, gazing up at the ceiling, the leather seats, and the personal bar behind her. Draco followed her in, immediately wrapping an arm around her neck as she snuggled against the crook of his arm.

"Where to?" asked the chauffeur, looking up at the rearview mirror, eyeing the happy couple.

"Can you take us to the Pearl Beach Resort Hotel in Bora Bora please?" asked Draco.

The chauffeur nodded, "A wonderful place, if I don't say so myself."

After a few moments of silence, the chauffeur spoke up, "I take it you two have just been married?" he asked.

Hermione beamed as she nodded her head happily.

"How was the wedding?"

Hermione grinned, "I thought it was absolutely gorgeous. I don't think I'll ever forget that day as long as I live. Draco was the most adorable and beautiful man there!"

"And Hermione was the most gorgeous woman there," added Draco, giving Hermione a kiss on her cheek.

The limousine pulled up to the hotel, and Draco paid the man, before getting out of the car. Hermione followed in suit, and the two waved bye to the driver, before carrying their luggage into the hotel and checking in.

* * *

"Draco, I still can't believe this!" exclaimed Hermione from inside their honeymoon suite.

Draco was carrying in the luggage, and Hermione was at the window, checking out the view from the open window. Draco had specifically requested a room that would overlook the blue ocean and white sand, knowing that Hermione would love it.

And love it she did!

"It's absolutely gorgeous!"

Running over to where her husband had sat down, she sat down on his lap and draped her arms around his neck, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you, you know that?" she asked him.

Draco nodded, "Want to show me how much you love me?" he asked her, winking.

Hermione swatted at his shoulder lightly before getting off of him.

"Come on, I want to explore the hotel and it's private beach!" she said, pulling him up and running out of their hotel room.

* * *

Standing on the edge of the ocean shore, Hermione was able to take in the past few days of chaos and confusion.

And she felt that it was all worth it. With her husband standing by her side and beautiful Tahiti in front of her, it took all she could to not jump up and down and scream.

Oh screw it.

She did it anyway.

She jumped up and down, giving Draco a peck on his cheek before jumping on him and giving him a big hug.

"I don't think I can sleep tonight! I'm too excited," she told him.

"Well," said Draco, "_I _can think of a lot of things we can do tonight if we don't sleep," he said to her, raising an eyebrow in a suggestive manner.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Is that _all _you ever think about Draco? Honestly!" she said, but grinning at him nonetheless.

He shrugged, "I can't help it when I'm married to the most beautiful woman in the world!"

Hermione grinned as she took his hand in hers and entwined her fingers with his.

"Somehow, I feel so lucky. You make me happy, Draco, you know that?" she told him, not able to resist hugging him again.

Draco put his arm around her and said, "Come on, it's getting cold. Let's come back tomorrow."

Hermione turned back around to face the waterfront and she shook her head, "No, I want to stay awhile longer. Please, Draco?" she asked him, pouting a little.

Draco laughed and nodded, "How can I resist? Fine by me."

Hermione smiled, and sat down on the cool white sand, with Draco next to her. She sifted the sand between her fingers, while looking at the wonderfully blue ocean. It was a marvelous blue, bluer than any ocean she had ever seen in her entire life. And the water was so clear, that she could see the fish swimming around.

The sun was setting, and as she leaned on her husband's shoulder, she smiled blissfully. The sky was getting dark, but there was no mistake that it had been a bright and clear day. It was still dark blue with hints of white clouds here and there, but the most brilliant of all was the sun. It was setting, and it looked as if it was hitting the top of the ocean. It's rays reached out for millions of miles, spreading warmth on the tourists and residents of Tahiti. The orange, red, purple of the sunset clashed with the dark blue of the sky, and the effects were breathtaking.

"Draco, love, did you bring a camera?" asked Hermione, as she snapped out of her reverie.

Draco nodded.

"Excuse me," he asked a man who was walking by, "Would you mind taking a picture of my wife and me?"

The man shook his head, and Draco handed him the camera.

The couple posed with the sky and ocean as the background, and smiled happy smiles.

"Say 'cheese'!" said the man, before snapping two quick photos.

"One more, please!" said Hermione.

In the last pose, she kissed Draco on the cheek, and he laughed, his head tilted back with the sun glinting on his hair, making it look gold.

"Beautiful! And are you two a newly-wedded couple?" asked the man.

Draco nodded.

"Well, we can't not have a picture of the two of you kissing on your honeymoon!" he said.

Draco grinned before turning to face Hermione and scooping her up into the air. Hermione laughed with delight, her knees bent into the air. She bent her head down to place a kiss onto her lover's mouth and the man snapped a shot.

Draco placed her back onto ground and wrapped his arms around her waist, and she, his neck, and gave Hermione a passionate kiss.

The man whistled, and took a picture.

"I'll just place your camera on your beach towel. You two look a bit busy," he said chuckling to himself.

Draco broke the kiss and thanked him.

"Have a good honeymoon!" he said, walking off.

Hermione and Draco waved at him, before Draco turned back to Hermione.

"So, where were we?" he asked.

Hermione met her lips with his, before saying, "Here."

* * *

"Draco, give me the remote," said Hermione, demanding the remote to be in her hands.

Draco grinned from next to her on their king sized bed.

"No."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I'll tickle you! I happen to know that you're ticklish on your ribs … _and _your armpits!"

Draco frowned, "No! How do you know?"

"Percy told me."

Hermione got off of the bed and looked out from the window at the view of the Jacuzzis outside. Beyond that was a "fake" coral reef that was lit up with lights. People were literally swimming with the fishes, because they were able to see the fish next to them.

Hermione suddenly felt a pair of arms snake it's way around her waist, and she stiffened, before realizing whom it belonged to, and relaxing into its embrace.

Draco rested his chin on the top of Hermione's head, and began to slowly move in time to the music that was playing from the television.

Hermione laughed, but soon settled into the rhythm. She felt so comfortable, and so at ease.

If she was back at Hogwarts in her seventh year and somebody had told her that she would marry Draco and would be _happy _with that decision, she'd have laughed and rolled her eyes, calling that person a 'Canary Cream'.

Yet here she was, at ease in Draco's arms.

Hermione turned around so that she was now looking at Draco. Reaching up, she cupped his face and stood on her tiptoes, giving him a slow and passionate kiss.

Draco kissed her back, wrapping his arms tighter around her waist. Her arms slid from his face to his neck. She laughed when he moved her towards the bed, and Draco took that moment to slip his tongue into his mouth. Her tongue shyly met his, and he grinned at her shyness.

He broke from his kiss and bent his head so that his forehead met her forehead.

"I think I am the luckiest man in the world to be married to such a beautiful and caring woman," he said.

Hermione grinned at his statement and declared, "Well, _I _think that _I _am the luckiest woman in the world. I'm married to such a wonderful husband, who is caring, sweet, smart, and nice… And him being rich and hot helps, too," she said, winking.

His eyes widened at her joke, and he grabbed her lightly by the shoulders, forcing her to fall back onto the bed.

She screamed softly, and grabbed his collar, forcing him to land on top of her.

"It seems to me as if _you _are trapped, Mrs. Malfoy," said Draco, grinning down at his lovely wife.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh, please. I planned for this to happen," she said, laughing.

She raised her arms to set them around his neck, and she pulled him into a long kiss.

Draco broke the kiss, and said to Hermione, "Wow, _somebody _sure is feisty, isn't she?"

Hermione responded by pulling him back down to give him another slow kiss. Draco had nothing else to do but respond to her kiss. He used one hand to prop himself up on the bed, so he would not crush Hermione, while his other hand buried itself into her soft hair.

This time, Hermione broke the kiss. She gently pushed Draco off of her, and walked to the door, opening it and turning the sign to 'Do Not Disturb', before closing the door, locking it, and sauntering back over to the bed, where Draco had now spread himself out on.

"This sure is going to be a wonderful honeymoon, won't it be?" she asked, winking at her husband.

"Oh, I'm sure it is," said Draco.

Hermione giggled, before she jumped back onto the bed, eager for more kisses from her new husband.

* * *

Hermione woke up, feeling energetic and ready for the next adventure in her marriage with Draco.

But before she could hop out of bed, she realized that she was trapped beneath Draco's arms. He was against her back, and his arms were around her stomach. His legs were entwined with hers, and he was snoring quite loudly.

Hermione chuckled to herself, and gently unwove herself from his embrace.

She walked to the bathroom, took a quick shower, brushed her teeth and washed her face. When she exited the shower, she smelled quite clean, like fresh roses.

She got onto the bed, and laid down next to Draco. Smiling, she took a hold of his head and kissed his lips.

She felt him smile against her lips, and Hermione released Draco from her hold.

"Good morning, sleepy head," she greeted her husband.

He opened one eye, and said, "Morning."

Hermione jumped on top of him and said, "You have to wake up! Come on, we have lots to do!"

Draco sighed, "But Hermione! It's only eight in the morning. I want to sleep in for at least another half hour. Pretty please?" he asked her, giving her his puppy-dog look that she could not ever resist.

Hermione sighed, "Okay, fine. But only because I love you so much. But at eight thirty, you _better _be up. And I will _not _be telling you!" she said to him, smiling.

Draco never responded, for he was already fast asleep.

* * *

Half an hour later found Draco dressed, and ready to go.

The two went into the hotel's restaurant for a quick bite to eat, before going to Bora Bora for more exploration.

The two reached a private beach, and Hermione's eyes grew brighter and brighter at the thought of spending time with her new husband at a private beach with it's spa and many other exciting offers.

"Draco, let's sunbathe here!" cried Hermione, when she found a good spot on the beach.

Draco nodded his head, and shaded his eyes from the sun.

"The ocean looks wonderful. Perfect for surfing. Too bad I don't know how to surf!" he said, laughing.

Hermione grinned up at him, before pulling him down, and applying sunscreen all over his cheeks. She even put sun block on his legs.

"Now do me," said Hermione.

Draco's eyebrows rose at the comment as he took the bottle from her hand, and he said, "I'd _love _to."

Hermione swatted Draco's legs and said, "Oh, you know what I mean!"

After a few hours relaxing on the beach, the two went back into their hotel. As they were walking up to their rooms, Draco stopped and said, "Oh, I need to ask the front desk a quick question regarding the money … why don't you head on up to the room and shower first?"

Hermione nodded, gave her husband a kiss on his cheek before heading up to her room.

She hummed a soft tune as she inserted her room key into the lock. Opening the door, Hermione was suddenly faced with an overwhelming smell of roses and jasmine, her two favorite scents.

She walked into the room and let the door close behind her.

"Oh!" she gasped, taking a look around.

There was no need for the lights to be turned on because candles were everywhere, all burning that jasmine scent. Rose petals littered the ground. Hermione smiled to herself when she realized that the rose petals led her to the bath in the bathroom.

Hermione followed the path and was shocked to find the tub filled to the brim with bubbles.

"A bubble bath!" she exclaimed to herself.

She knelt down, smelling the fragrance of roses that the bubbles gave out.

She quickly undressed and stepped into the bathtub. She murmured with delight, feeling the warmth of the water.

She bathed herself delightfully, and when she was finished, she slipped into a warm fuzzy robe that was hung on the rack by the tub.

She walked out into the bedroom, and was surprised to see a package resting on top of the bed.

"_For Hermione" _it read, in ornamental cursive.

Hermione frowned, wondering if it had always been there or not.

She picked it up and took the card out of the envelope.

"_To my beautiful wife," _the cover read, with a picture of a girl sniffing roses.

Inside was Draco's neat cursive:

"_To my dearest Hermione, _

_Did I surprise you today? Good, because that was my intention. Do you know how much I thank God for you each day? I am so blessed to have met you, so blessed to have you in my life. Words cannot express my gratitude, love, and affection that I have for you. _

_As each day draws to an end, our honeymoon will soon be ending, and we will have to fly back to London and begin a life as Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy. I'm excited, but a bit nervous as well. I've never really had somebody depend on me or vice versa. But knowing that you are Hermione Granger, I know we will work it out somehow. And besides, I love you so much that I know we will make it._

_So, slip on this little something that I bought, and meet me out in the lobby of the hotel. I hope you enjoyed your honeymoon, darling. _

_Love always and forever,_

_Your Draco" _

Hermione grinned to herself, feeling her heart flutter as it always did when she thought about Draco.

She placed the letter back onto the bed, and opened the box. Inside, she found a gorgeous black dress. She quickly wore it, and to her amazement, it fit perfectly. It hugged her curves just right, and when she twirled, the dress would sway just the way she liked it. She went into the bathroom and charmed her hair dry. With a few well-chosen words, her hair was wavy. She applied light blush and lipstick, and added a bit of mascara to her lashes. She was ready!

She slipped into a pair of black heels, and was on her way out of the hotel room.

She stepped into the lobby, and looked around for Draco. Not finding him, she decided to sit on one of the couches to wait for him.

But before she could move, a pair of arms encircled her about the waist, and a voice whispered into her ears, "Going somewhere, my lady?"

She turned around and saw her husband.

"Draco! I can't believe you did all this. How?" she cried, smiling.

Draco grinned, "Wow, you look absolutely breathtaking."

Hermione giggled, "You don't look too bad yourself."

"Shall we?" he asked, offering her his elbow.

Hermione nodded, and took it, lacing her arm through her elbow. The two walked through the doors, and walked into the black limosine that was waiting for them.

* * *

"Ah! Draco! Put me down this instant," Hermione screamed.

After getting out from the elevator, Hermione was scooped up into Draco's arms. Her feet were left dangling in the air, and her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck.

The night had been amazing. Draco had gone all out to make the night special. He had taken her to a romantic French restaurant, and then he followed it by a stroll in the breathtaking gardens. Following that, he had taken her out to the beach, under the night sky. There he had presented her with his wedding gift to her. It was a diamond necklace. He had put it onto her neck, and the two danced under the moonlight.

Now, they were retiring into their honeymoon suite.

"Shush Hermione," scolded Draco, "You'll wake up all the neighbors!" he said.

Hermione wrinkled her nose playfully, "You see how much you'd like it if I picked _you _up and carried you!" she said.

Draco rolled his eyes, but grinned. He reached the door to their hotel room, and managed to open it, despite holding a wriggling Hermione in his arms.

He walked into the room, before kicking the door shut behind him. He graciously emptied Hermione out of his arms and onto the king sized bed. Hermione looked around and gasped.

"H-how in the world?" she asked, taking in her surroundings.

Her room had been transformed into one of her fairy-tale scenes that she so often dreamed about.

Draco grinned, but kept silent.

The lights were completely off. There were candles expelling the scent of roses. Rose petals littered the ground, and the room seemed to sparkle. The ceiling of the room had been spelled to look like the night sky. Stars brightly twinkled. A gentle breeze slipped into the room and caressed Hermione's face.

She glanced over at Draco before running to him and giving him a kiss.

"Oh darling! Tonight has been absolutely fantastic!" she cried.

Draco grinned, "Seeing you happy makes me happy."

His mouth lowered onto hers, and before she knew it, she had completely melted into her husband's kiss. Her arms came up around his neck, and she smiled when she felt his arms wrap around her waist. He moved them backwards, and gently tipped her onto the bed.

Hermione gave a little gasp of surprise, and Draco took that moment to slip his tongue into her mouth. The kiss turned deeper, and Hermione couldn't help but give a soft moan. Her hands slid up his back and into his soft hair. She ran her fingers through it as he kissed her. His hands roamed her body, before coming up to wipe a few tendrils of hair away from her eyes.

His kisses sparked a passion in her; they lit a fire. She moaned and returned her husband's kiss with a fire that matched his own.

Draco pulled his mouth away from hers, and began to kiss her neck. Hermione moaned, and pulled gently on his hair.

All of a sudden, Hermione paused. She pushed Draco away and whispered, "Hold on a minute."

She walked over to the door, opened it, and reversed the sign so that it read 'Do Not Disturb', before closing it, and returning to her lover.

Draco grinned, "Smart idea."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you. Now, where were we?" she asked him, sitting down on his lap.

Draco raised one eyebrow and said, "Why Mrs. Malfoy, I think I was about to kiss you."

Hermione laughed before lying back down on the bed and pulling her husband's head down to kiss her.

* * *

"Good morning," said a familiar voice.

Hermione opened one eye, and grinned when she felt a familiar body wrapped around her.

She turned around in bed, and smiled, when she looked into the gray eyes of her husband.

"Good morning," she replied.

"How did you sleep?" he asked her.

Hermione chuckled knowingly, "I think I slept well. How about you?"

He nodded, "Me, too. I don't feel like waking up."

Hermione laughed, "Today's our last day. We have to spend it to the fullest."

Draco beamed at his wife's excitement. He was glad that she was so thrilled at being in Tahiti.

He took one look at her bright smile before nodding and getting out of bed.

"Come on, let's go!"

Hermione giggled, and pranced out of bed.

"Hurry, Draco!" she said.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Okay, I'm coming!"

* * *

"It's so beautiful! I still can't get over how breathtaking the view is," said Hermione.

The two were having breakfast at a quaint little waffle house, and Hermione was wrapped in Draco's arms. The two were staring out into the ocean, mesmerized.

"I can't believe we're going home tonight," Hermione muttered unhappily.

"Don't worry, darling. We're going to have lots of fun despite where we go," said Draco, smirking at his wife.

Hermione smacked him.

"Honestly, Draco!"

"Why don't we walk around and shop for a bit," suggested Draco.

Hermione nodded her head, "Yes! I have to buy souvenirs for Mum, Dad, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Parvati, Lavender, Padma, Molly, Arthur, Percy…"

Draco laughed, "I get the point. I suppose we should start … now?" he asked her.

Hermione jumped up, clapping her hands, "Oh we must!"

The two walked down the main strip, hand in hand. Draco's arm was around Hermione's shoulder, and her arm was around his waist.

She looked up at him, silently begging him for a kiss.

"What?" he asked.

She pouted.

Draco laughed but obliged.

"Ooh, let's go in here!" said Hermione, peering into a shop that seemed to interest her.

Draco shrugged but followed her.

"Welcome," said a soft voice.

Hermione jumped and looked up to see an old man smiling at Draco and her.

"Hi," she said.

"You two must be newly-weds," he said, noting the fact that the two were beaming and their hands were intertwined.

Draco nodded, "That's right."

Hermione spoke up, "We're looking for souvenirs to take back home."

"I think I know just what you'd like for a special friend," he said.

He ducked under a piece of tapestry that was marked with 'Employee's Only', and later came back out holding a couple of items.

"This is a magic ball," he said in his soft-spoken voice.

Hermione's eyes widened, "But sir, how … how did you know?" she asked him curiously.

"How did I know that you and your husband were from the Wizarding World? Well, that's easy. You see, this shop is charmed. Only wizards and witches can see it," he said, his eyes twinkling.

"Wow, that's smart!" Hermione said, grinning.

Draco and Hermione finished purchasing all of their items, before leaving the store.

"That was a nice man," she said.

Draco nodded.

"What should we do now?" she asked her husband.

Draco shrugged, "Beach? Eat?"

"Draco, we _just _ate!" Hermione said, laughing.

"Hey, I'm hungry," Draco protested.

"Why don't we go to one last beach, then eat lunch?" Hermione suggested.

Draco nodded, "That seems like a good idea."

The two, hand in hand, headed off in the direction of a new beach to explore.

* * *

"I never got a chance to give you your gift," Hermione said, once they were back in their hotel room.

Draco's eyebrow rose, "You have a gift for me?" he asked her.

Hermione nodded, "Of course!"

She reached under the bed and pulled out a large rectangular item, with a piece of cloth wrapped over it.

"Here, open it!" she said, squeezing her hands together.

Draco opened his gift and he smiled appreciatively when he saw what it was.

"How?" he asked.

It was a Muggle portrait of the two of them against the oceanfront of beautiful Tahiti. Hermione was dressed in a simple white cotton dress, but she was radiating beauty despite her simple dress. Her hair was blown by the wind, and Draco had his arms wrapped around her waist. He was wearing nice pants and a button-down blue shirt. The two looked so happy together.

"Wow," Draco said.

"Well, I got one of the prints and took it to a local shop and asked them to enlarge it, and then frame it," said Hermione, grinning.

She reached under the bed and pulled out yet _another _package. This time, it was a much smaller, rectangular item.

Draco opened it and laughed.

It was a portrait – or yet, _many _portraits – of the two of them on their honeymoon, in Hogwarts, in their childhood, etc.

It was charmed to flash from one picture to the next. And in all of them, the people moved.

Draco set down the pictures carefully before embracing his wife.

"I love it!" he declared.

Hermione looked him in the eye, "Really? You really do?" she asked him.

Draco bent his head down to gently kiss Hermione.

"Yes, of course!"

Hermione laughed.

"We have about four more hours before we need to get to the airport. Whatever should we do?" she asked him, with a gleam in her eye.

Draco shook his head and grinned, "Well, we could always clean up … or …" he trailed off.

Hermione tackled her husband, "I think I like the second idea better," she announced, before kissing him soundly on the lips.

* * *

"I'm really going to miss it," Hermione said, as she leaned against Draco to take in the view of Tahiti one last time.

She glanced up at her husband, drinking in his appearance, his movements, his everything.

"Thank you … for bringing me here," she told him quietly.

Draco caught the note of sadness in her voice and he immediately looked down at her, taking her chin and gently bringing her to gaze into his eyes.

"Hey … what's wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing … it's just that I'm going to miss being able to relax and not worry about anything. This honeymoon … it was incredibly amazing. Now I have to go back and work … and … I don't know if things will be the same," she said.

Draco smiled, "Things will _never _be the same, honey, because you're married to me. You won't have to worry about food, where to live, how to have a good time – he winked – because you're going to have me. And I am going to make sure that you will have the best marriage ever. And I'm not being biased. You love your job at Flourish and Blotts. And you're going to have your hands full, taking care of all of our children. Just you wait, Mione. Life will never be the same. It will always be exciting and full of adventure."

He hugged her, and Hermione responded by giving her husband a big hug.

"Thanks."

"Flight 401 to London," said the voice over the speaker.

"Ready?" he asked her.

Hermione nodded, "I'm ready."

And with that, the two headed back into their normal lives.

* * *

"Mummy, pleeeassee, may I buy this?" asked a child's voice.

Hermione looked down at her son, who was staring up at her with puppy dog eyes. With his hands clasped together, he was pouting and pretending to sniffle.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh all right! Of all things, why did you have to mimic your daddy's pouting and his irresistible eyes when he wants something?" she asked.

Christopher Malfoy looked up at his mum and grinned in delight.

"Oh, thank you mummy!" he said, wrapping all four limbs of his three year old self around his mum's legs.

Hermione laughed, "Okay, Chris. Why don't you go pay the lady at the cashier?" she asked, giving him two knuts.

Chris nodded, and grinned.

"Oh wait!" Hermione cried, "Here, I want to buy this for Emma," she said, holding up a rattle that changed colors and played different music.

She gave Chris one more galleon, and he raced up to the cashier to pay for his gift for himself and his baby sister.

As Chris was paying the cashier, Hermione was rocking her baby girl in her arms, and cooing at her.

"Guess what, Emma? We're going to see your dada today! We're going to visit him at work and surprise him, aren't we? And he will be so happy!" she said, making faces at Emma, and causing the baby to squeal with laughter.

Chris came back with his purchases, and gave the rattle to his sister, before taking out his toy sword that changed colors and glowed in the dark.

Hermione put Emma back into the stroller, and gave her the rattle.

Emma immediately snatched it from her mum and began to giggle when the rattle began to make noises.

"Come on, Chris! We want to meet daddy in time for lunch," she said.

The three walked towards a building that said "Auror Headquarters", and once reaching it, stepped inside.

Hermione walked towards a room that read "Draco Malfoy, Head Auror" and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" asked a voice she knew so well and loved.

She glanced down at Chris and nodded at him.

He threw open the door and cried, "Daddy!" shocking Draco.

He jumped out of his seat and kneeled down, allowing his son to hug him.

"My, what a surprise! My whole family coming to visit me and take me out for lunch," he said, looking up at Hermione.

Hermione laughed, taking Chris from his arms, and setting him on the floor.

"I see you also went shopping? Spoiling the kids?" he asked her, grinning playfully.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You know what he does!" she said, scolding Draco.

Draco shook his head, but asked, "And where's my favorite daughter?"

He peeked into the stroller and looked into his daughter's gray eyes, so similar to his own.

She giggled and a few bubbles emitted from her mouth.

"Why, here she is!" he said, taking her out of the stroller and carrying her in his arms.

Hermione smiled, and sat down on one of the couches.

She pulled her son up onto her lap. She ruffled his blonde hair, and said, "Wasn't it a good idea to visit daddy?"

Chris nodded his head, as he happily played with his sword.

Hermione laughed and wrapped an arm around her son, as she stared lovingly up at her husband and her daughter.

Though she wasn't a _perfect _mother, she was learning how to be a great one. And what's best was that her children loved and looked up to her, and she now had a place in a family, married to a wonderful husband who loved her as much as she loved him.

"Why don't we all go home?" suggested Draco, still playing 'airplane' with his daughter, and whizzing her through the air.

Hermione nodded, "Yes, why don't we?"

Draco laughed and said, "All right. Why don't we all use Floo Powder to get home?"

"Yay!" said Chris, jumping up and down, while Emma gurgled happily.

* * *

"So, ready for some fun?" asked Draco suggestively.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She had put Emma and Chris both to bed, and was now stretched out across the bed, her eyes closed.

"Tired already?" Draco asked.

Hermione groaned, "I'm so sore from carrying Emma all day!"

Draco grinned, "Maybe I can help relieve some of that pain."

Hermione turned her head so that she was staring at her husband, who was pulling off his shirt.

"My, so delicious," she exclaimed, grinning.

Draco pounced onto the bed and grinned wickedly before leaning down to kiss his wife.

"Ready for a night of pleasure?" he asked his wife.

She laughed.

"What do you have in mind?" Draco added.

Hermione smiled knowingly, "Why don't you tell me? After all, I do work for you."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry I have not updated for two years! I know, but here is the final chapter, which is twenty-four pages, and which took up about four months to finish writing.

Please read and review.

I cannot believe that this fanfiction is over! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for all your support! It means the world to me.


End file.
